Bleed For Me
by GreatestEscape
Summary: What happens after Emma becomes the Dark One? Will she be strong enough to resist the darkness? Will they be able to save her? SwanQueen slowburn.
1. Chapter 1

**Bleed for me - Part One**

 _ **Note: This story picks up right after the season 4 final. Hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

 _No.. This couldn't be happening.. This wasn't supposed to happen!_

After all the battles they had overcome, they were both about to have their happy ending. Things finally seemed to be working out. The road ahead would be filled with obstacles, but for the first time Regina believed that faith was at her side. She found the one thing that had been missing in her heart for so many years. _Hope.._

Maybe she finally earned some forgiveness for the awful things she'd done in her past. Things she couldn't possibly undo, but made it her purpose to redeem herself. At first for Henry, but somewhere along the way she wanted to do right by others. And finally even for her own peace of mind. She couldn't deny the fact that she slowly changed into the best possible version of herself.

After all of their struggles and challenges things finally seemed to fall in place for her and Robin, her long lost soulmate. Between Emma and Hook. _Between her and Emma._ It had shocked her as much as it terrified her how important her connection with the Savior became to her. Seemingly growing inside her with each passing day.

No matter how hard she tried to fight it, Emma had always been the one who understood her the most. How they were able to share entire conversations without a single word being exchanged, just by looking into each other's eyes. It scared her how easily she could read the blonde and how easily Emma was able to read her in return. The mask she so carefully and successfully used throughout the years seemed to vanish in her presence.

No matter how hard they were both trying to push each other away, they pulled twice as hard to keep each other close. The unexpected bond between them that flourished into something unique over the years, or to use Emma's word, _special._ The undeniable dynamic she couldn't quite label.

She never imagined to find herself protecting the Savior. Snow White and Charming's daughter for Christ sake! The woman who broke her curse, who threatened to take Henry away from her. But none of those things seemed to matter, not anymore. It was just Emma now, her _friend_. Despite her previous disdain for the woman's mother, she felt drawn towards the Savior.

She still wasn't completely sure why she felt the deep urge to keep her away from the darkness, to keep her safe. She always assumed it had to do with the fact that she was Henry's birth mother. She would never have him in her life if it wasn't for Emma. And some cruel twist of faith. But somewhere down the line that didn't seem to be the only reason anymore. _Or maybe it never was the only reason._

But no matter how unsettling the depth of her feelings seemed to reach, and although her first instinct had been to keep her distance, she tried everything within her power to keep Emma away from the pain that had once consumed her. She just couldn't bear the thought of losing her to the darkness, knowing first handed how hard it was to find one's way back towards the light again. She became so fiercely protective over the blonde that she didn't dare to reflect what that even meant.

She witnessed the battles and challenges the blonde sheriff had fought inside her mind. How the darkness tried to get ahold of her, to overpower the light that slowly dimmed inside of the Savior. The light that Regina had missed so terribly in her emerald orbs for the past weeks, replaced with a numbness that terrified her even more than she'd ever dare to say out loud. She even put her own safety at risk and didn't even second guess the possible outcome.

She needed to do this for Emma. For Henry. And maybe even for herself, desperately seeking for redemption. Not allowing the Savior to make the same mistakes that she herself once made. Consumed in a rage that wasn't even hers. Compelled by the Dark One that now contained within the blonde.

She had seen the anxiety in the blonde's eyes when she found out about her secret mission, mirroring her own fears. _What if I lose her to the darkness?_ But somehow it felt like her battle to fight and not Emma's. She didn't need to be the Savior, not this time. She just needed to be safe. But she should have known that her stubbornness would reach the surface eventually.

 _Ooh God, Emma.. What did you do? Why couldn't you just stay away? It should have been me! Please just- Just come back…_

A deep sob wrecked through her body while she stared at the dagger, shining brightly in the moonlight. A light that shouldn't be contained within that hideous thing. A light that belonged to Emma. The fierceness and intriguing woman who's eyes were locked with hers only minutes ago, filled with unshed tears. Filled with a sparkle that she hadn't witnessed before and feared would never see again.

Her magic boiled dangerously under her skin while Emma's words kept echoing inside her mind, the desperation in her voice. The determination in her voice, as if it didn't even cross her mind to keep her distance. As if she wasn't aware that her loved ones were surrounding her, her eyes solely trained on the brunette. As if she didn't even consider her own happiness over the brunette's. As if she wasn't about sacrifice her own future so the Evil Queen could have hers.

Regina closed her eyes and could feel the unbearable pain quite literally inside her chest, Emma's voice still lingering inside her head.

" _Actions speak louder than words.."_

The words she spoke when the blonde tried to convince her to find her happy ending with Robin, to stop his wedding. The support and understanding she found in her eyes when she said _"You've got this, Regina.."_

There was something calming in Emma's voice that she never established before, until now. The strength the blonde always seemed to give her, challenging her to seek the best inside herself. The strength that she completely lost when the darkness surrounded her a few minutes ago, swirling around her, trying to drain the light from deep within her. The light that she worked so hard for to find and finally possessed, only to have it ripped away from her once again. Back to the darkness, the story of her life.

The light she so desperately had tried to focus on during those long moments in its heavy grip. Overwhelmed when realization dawned on her that it had been Emma she was looking for in that very moment.

How she nearly lost it when that same woman moved towards her, instantly aware of her intentions, her tight grip around the dagger. How the blonde stopped in her tracks when a heartbreaking _"NO"_ released from deep within her. Their eyes locking intensely, desperately.

She could still hear her own pleading attempt to keep Emma away and startled even herself with the desperation in her voice when she begged her that there had to be another way.

" _There isn't.."_

" _You've worked too hard to have your happiness destroyed!"_

Completely crushed when she recalled her own words directed at the same woman's parents, many years ago. _"I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do.."_

How did they get to this point? What had she done to deserve the exact opposite of the words she could never take back? The words that would haunt her for the rest of her life? And most of all the words that the Savior directed at her, the sincerity so clearly visible in her eyes.

Although she could feel the power and light inside her vanish in that moment, Emma's voice released an entirely new wave of energy inside her chest. She never witnessed such an intensity in her green orbs, almost feeling her emotions radiating off of her. Suddenly aware that some intimacies went so much deeper than the physical ones.

She heard how Killian begged her to stay and also didn't miss the words that escaped past the blonde's lips. _"I love you.."_ Her entirely truthful words, practically feeling the weight of them, understanding perfectly how hard it had been for Emma to open up like that. And now it was all too late.. Because of her.

She silently surrendered herself for the worst, _this had to be it_. Her time had come, right at the moment her future seemed brighter than ever. Maybe this was exactly what she deserved after all the pain she'd caused. But once again Emma took her breath away with an action that seemed too substantially to even comprehend.

Stubborn, protective Emma made a choice that was about to change so many lives, lives she touched in the years she appeared in their world. Changing everything around them, releasing them and bringing back their happy endings.

But she always followed her own path, determined to do the right thing, despite Hook's pleads for her to keep away. Her parents didn't even try to stop her, already aware that she made up her mind. A moment later she lifted the dagger and screamed out loud when the darkness slowly crept inside her. Releasing Regina from its grip, her eyes once again searching her loved ones, as if she was bracing herself for this being the very last time.

Regina gasped and had no idea why yet again she heard Emma's voice saying _"Actions speak louder than words.."_

She couldn't stop her eyes from wandering around, her heart breaking when the Savior was really nowhere to be found. She didn't even try to contain the tears that were streaming down her face, her body leaning heavily in Robin's arms, Snow's desperate cries only faintly reaching her consciousness.

"No.." she choked out and stared down at Robin's arms around her waist, unable to remember how she ended up in his embrace.

Those arms that should provide her with safety and strength. With hope and love. But all she felt was a deep kind of numbness and an aching pain inside her chest, panic coursing through her veins. She tried to get out of his grip, but found herself wrapped up even tighter against his body.

A shudder wrecked through her with the knowledge what the blonde sheriff just did for her. To keep her safe. To make sure that she would get her happy ending. It was too much for her to handle, feeling her heart ache painfully, her knees no longer able to keep her weight. Her energy almost completely drained, her emotions weighing to heavily on her shoulders.

"Regina.." Robin whispered, keeping her from falling down.

She couldn't breathe and buried her nails in the fabric of his coat while choked whimpers escaped her throat. She gathered her strength once more and twisted in his arms, inhaling sharply when he finally seemed to comprehend her need to be released, his hands reluctantly loosening their grip.

She shot forward and fell down on her knees in front of the dagger, her eyes trained on the name that appeared on the plate, crushing her heart.

 _Emma Swan._

 _The Dark One.._ How twisted could things become? The one thing she feared most happened in a way she couldn't even begin to apprehend. She watched how her trembling hand slowly, tentatively reached out for the dagger, the tips of her fingers lightly brushing over the new formed letters.

Her breath hitched with the small amount of electricity that came along with the touch, slowly creeping up her arm. Goosebumps forming on its way as a strange kind of warmth spread throughout her body. _What the hell?!_

She blinked her eyes and could feel a fresh tear streaming down her face, slowly moving her fingers to grab ahold of the dagger. She didn't notice the hand that landed on her shoulder, gently squeezing it in the process as Snow moved beside her. Her tearstained face fixated on the dagger that slowly lifted from the ground in Regina's trembling hand.

Regina closed her eyes and tried to focus on the unfamiliar sensations that were suddenly rushing through her. Her heart skipping a beat while wondering why those foreign feelings seemed so familiar at the same time. _What was going on?_

"Put it down!" Hook's voice broke her thoughts and her eyes snapped open.

She nearly missed the brief and almost imperceptible glow that surrounded the dagger and tightened her grip, as if she ordered to see it again. But the glow vanished as quick as it came.

"I said put it down!" Hook snapped once again, his voice thick with emotions.

Regina tilted her head and looked up in his blood shot eyes, her heart breaking with the pain that she found so clearly in them. They stared at each other for a long moment, both unmoving and consumed in their own pain, a heavy silence lingering between them.

Regina swallowed hard when the dagger slightly vibrated in her hand, briefly glancing down to make sure it wasn't just her imagination. Ignoring the surge of hope that it might be Emma. She held her breath when a sudden vision of the blonde appeared behind her eyes. Her usual bright eyes darkened with fear, begging for her help.

"Emma.." she whimpered almost inaudible and fought the urge to press the dagger against her chest. To keep it safe. To keep _Emma_ safe.

 _But from whom? Hook? Her parents? Don't be ridiculous_ , she snapped at herself. Emma lost her safety in benefit for hers, holding the evidence in her hand. She ducked her head and never felt more confused and off balance, surprised to find Snow's hand soothingly squeezing her shoulder.

She took several long moments to compose herself before she slowly lifted her head.

"I- I'm sorry.." she choked out, meeting Snow's eyes, "I- I.."

She couldn't think of anything to say and dropped her head in defeat, a heartbreaking sob releasing her throat. She slowly and carefully placed the dagger onto the ground again and instantly missed the warmth it provided her with. A warmth she'd expected to find in her soulmates arms, but instead was finding in a disturbingly dangerous object.

Before she could process what was happening, Snow dropped onto her knees as well and buried her face in her hands. Regina's heart stopped as she stared breathlessly to the broken woman in front of her, briefly meeting Charming's eyes that were filled with an unsettling amount of fear she never expected to find in his usual persuasive orbs.

He seemed so lost and frozen at his spot, unable to calm himself or let alone his wife, that Regina couldn't help but to reach out to her former enemy. Unsure how she was going to respond to her touch after everything that had occurred between them. After what Emma had done for her, giving up her own life in the process.

Snow, or Mary Margret in this world, the woman that ruined her life, but also the woman she grew to appreciate over the past months. The hatred that consumed them both for decades seemed to be replaced with a mutual trust and acceptance. Especially since Snow's confession about her past and the knowledge that she wasn't the innocent woman she appeared to be. To her own surprise and horror, Regina really cared for the woman.

And in this very moment she was the closest thing to Emma she could think of, besides the dagger that she could still feel burning inside the palm of her hand. Although she was utterly unprepared for this kind of closeness, she couldn't stop herself from soothing the woman that clearly needed the comfort.

She ran her hand gently through Snow's short hair, a gesture that was usually only preserved for Henry. She moved a little closer and surprised even herself when she wrapped her arms around the woman's shuddering shoulders and pulled her close. Even more surprised when Snow instantly melted into her touch and buried her face against Regina's neck.

She could feel her warm tears against her skin and tried to control her own breathing. Snow's hands clutched her leather jacket and Regina brushed her hand down the woman's spine in an attempt to sooth her.

She closed her eyes and for a moment allowed herself to relish in the warmth of their embrace, imagining that it was Emma she was holding close. Realizing in this very moment that she never shared this kind of intimacy with her Savior, not even once.

"We will find her.." she whispered in Snow's ear, her voice trembling beneath the weight of her words, cradling the woman in her arms. " _I_ _will_ find her.."

* * *

 _Note: I probably shouldn't start a new story when I didn't yet finish my previous one, but just couldn't help it ;)_

 _One shot or continue?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleed for me - Part Two**

 _ **Thank you so much for your reviews, follows and favorites. Appreciate every single one of them. No one shot I guess, because here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

They had no idea how they managed to get to the Charming's apartment, still completely dazzled with the new reality they were forced into. Snow found herself wrapped up in Charming's arms, Regina and Robin were standing close beside each other and Hook was leaning heavily against the bar. Neither one of them capable of finding the right words to say, grief and anxiety decorating their features.

They all stared at the dagger that was laying on the table, silently cursing its very existence, but at the same time cherishing it. The dagger was their only connection to Emma, even though it seemed to work differently right now. They had summoned the _Dark One_ to appear several times, but the blonde never showed herself.

The physical silence around them masking the mental questions that were screaming through the room. _Where are you? Why can't we summon you? Are you okay? Will we ever see you again?_

Regina glanced at Snow and could tell that she was fighting against her tears, the tears that threatened to spill from her own eyes as well. She felt Robin's hand on the small of her back, trying to sooth her nerves, but it had the opposite effect. She somehow felt captured and wondered if Emma was feeling the same, although she realized that the blonde was held somewhere she couldn't possibly escape.

"I'll keep it.." she suddenly broke the silence, motioning towards the dagger, her eyes still trained on Emma's name.

She missed the soft gasp that escaped Snow's throat and the way her eyes were searching hers both startled as curiously. As if she somehow never expected her offer, but was dying to find out why she offered it in the first place.

"No!" Hook instantly cried out, his eyebrows raising in disbelief.

She recognized his territorial motion and knew he was just trying to protect Emma. Making it perfectly clear that he still didn't trust her, not even after all that she'd done to keep the blonde safe. They stared each other down for a long moment and Regina could feel her anger slowly creeping to the surface.

It was clear that he blamed her for Emma's disappearance and he wasn't about to forgive her. Her heart clenching with the realization that she couldn't blame him for that, because she couldn't forgive herself either. Yet another burden she had to live with.

"I think we need to discuss this, Regina.." Snow quickly added in, stepping between the two of them.

Regina blinked her eyes and shifted her attention towards the woman that was now standing in front of her. Her eyes instantly softening when their gazes locked.

"What can we possibly discuss here, Snow?" she said softly, yet decidedly. "I think we all know that I'm the only person who is capable of protecting it.."

Snow sighed as she let the brunette's words sink in. Regina took a moment to really look at the woman and noticed the flash of acceptance in her moistened eyes. There was so much spoken in the one look between them. Snow nodded almost imperceptibly and Regina offered her a weak and knowing smile, yet again amazed with their sudden connection.

"What makes you think that?! I'm-" Hook suddenly snapped, completely missing the silent agreement between Regina and Snow.

But he was instantly cut off by the brunette again, losing her temper completely, not sure why he was able to get under her skin that easily.

"You're _what_ exactly, Hook?" she growled between gritted teeth, her voice loaded with disdain. "A handless wonder? I'm sure you can keep it safe!"

Hook flinched and stepped away from her, his eyes suddenly filled with pain and anger. Taken aback by the amount of venom in her voice, but also catching the hurt that sounded so clearly in it. A pain so raw and deep that he wondered where this was coming from, and how deep the brunette's connection with his girlfriend really reached.

"Regina.." Snow frowned and flashed her a meaningful look.

Regina released a frustrated sigh and wrapped her hands tightly together, trying to contain the fire that desperately wanted to be unleashed from deep within her. It took her a long moment to find her composure and mentally cursed herself for her outburst. She despised the man, but knew how much he was hurting.

She could almost see the disappointment in Emma's eyes due to her behavior, and the hard time she was giving her lover. _But why was she even with that pirate_? _She deserved_ \- She quickly snapped out of her inappropriate thoughts and felt her heart clench inside her chest when she realized how strange it was to even be here without her presence.

"I- I'm sorry.." she whispered in Hook's direction, her eyes revealing the truth of her words. "But I'm the only one with magic here.. And I think we all agree that we need to keep that dagger safe.."

They all read between the lines and realized what she was really telling them. _Keep Emma safe.._

"At least until we figure out how to get her back.." she softly added, unable to hide the slight quiver in her voice.

David finally seemed to return to his old self and nodded his head, placing himself close beside his wife. They shared a loving look before his eyes locked with Regina's.

"What are we going to tell Henry?" he asked softly, his eyes heavy with a guilt that wasn't his.

Regina swallowed thickly and her first instinct was to shield him for the horrible truth. _How was she supposed to tell him that Emma sacrificed herself in her benefit? How would he react?_ But despite her concerns she found herself whispering "The truth.."

Snow and Charming stared at her with widened eyes and seemed to consider her answer, but before they were able to respond Hook broke the silence again.

"I don't think he can handle that.."

"Him or you?" Regina countered, raising her eyebrow's in challenge.

"Regina, please.." he sighed, suddenly sounding exhausted.

"No, don't you _please_ me, Hook!" the brunette snapped, her eyes blazing. "He's my son! _Emma's_ son.."

She took a step towards him and placed her hands on her hips, tilting her head slightly to the side, challenging him to say another word. "So don't you tell me how to handle this.."

"I don't.." his voice trailed off in defeat, his eyes trained on the floor.

Snow glanced at Regina for a moment and could tell that she was on the verge of crying. And she also noticed how annoyed she appeared about that fact, as she quickly turned her head away from them.

"It's okay, Killian.." Snow whispered as she moved towards Regina.

She waited for the brunette to meet her eyes again before she asked "What do you want to do? You know what's best for him, Regina.."

Regina closed her eyes for a moment when a clear vision of Emma came to her mind. The soft smile that had curled her lips when she said _"There you go, telling the truth again.."_ She could feel every single emotion that had rushed through her in that very moment. How good it felt to find the blonde's approval, her acceptance. And even now, when she wasn't around, she somehow gave her the strength to do the right thing.

"I need to tell him the truth.." she whispered, her eyes instantly filling with tears again.

A warm smile spread across Snow's features, almost as if she knew what had been on the brunette's mind. She briefly touched her shoulder and nodded her head. "Okay, so tell him.."

Before she could comprehend what was happening she found herself once again wrapped up in Snow's arms. She suppressed the urge to move away, unused and uncomfortable to the comforting touches. But after a few seconds she allowed herself to relax into the woman's embrace and could have sworn she heard a soft sigh escaping her own throat.

* * *

Robin and Regina slowly approached Mifflin Street, both lost in their own thoughts. Their hands tangled together as a silence lingered between them. Regina missed the several concerned looks that Robin shot in her direction during their walk, her mind completely elsewhere.

She couldn't suppress the guilt that swirled inside of her and how wrong it felt to be here in Robin's presence while the blonde was suffering. There had been a time that she couldn't care less about anyone but herself, but a lot had changed since then. And Emma's wellbeing meant even more to her than she dared to allow.

She knew she needed to explain her behavior, but it was as much as a question to her as well. She tried desperately to find the right words to express herself, but she couldn't. Her words and emotions weren't making any sense and she could hardly focus on anything but the fact that Emma supposed to be here.

She gasped when Robin suddenly forced her to stop and moved in front of her, his face just inches apart. Regina felt how her heartrate picked up a beat and tried to control her breathing. She placed her hand against his chest and shook her head, her eyes pleading.

"I can't do this right now, Robin.. I'm sorry, but I- I just can't.."

She hated how weak and broken her voice sounded as she stared into his eyes, confusion written all over his face. His mouth opened and closed several times, but he didn't say a word. She could feel his heart pounding against the palm of her hand and ducked her head briefly, feeling even more guilty than before.

"You blame yourself for Emma's disappearance.." he whispered suddenly, more of a statement than a question.

Regina's eyes shot up and she sighed heavily, a single tear streaming down her face. Robin slowly reached out his hand and cupped her cheek, gently wiping away her tear in the process.

"Yes.. I do.." she whispered almost inaudible.

His eyes revealed nothing but compassion while he soothingly stroked his fingers along her cheek.

"Don't, Regina.." he whispered. "It wasn't your fault.. She made the choice to sacrifice herself.."

"She never supposed to be forced to make that kind of a sacrifice!" Regina instantly countered, not even trying to stop her tears from falling down.

She wrapped her hand around his wrist and couldn't stop a choked whimper from escaping past her lips.

"She wanted you to be happy.." Robin softly added.

"I know.." she choked out. "But it's killing me.. How am I supposed to feel happy when she had to sacrifice her own? This just isn't right…"

She ducked her head and clenched her jaw when a sharp pain shot through her chest. Never once had she considered how her happiness seemed to connect with the Savior, feeling the weight of her unsettling and unexpected feelings that were threatening to consume her.

"I can't pretend that everything is okay, Robin. I just can't.. I need to be alone right now.."

She couldn't breathe once the words were out and slowly lifted her gaze to meet Robin's again. She watched through her tears how he struggled to understand why she kept pushing him away, but he continued to be patient somehow. She waited for him to yell or to walk out, but instead he offered her a sad smile and nodded his head.

"I understand.. But please don't shut me out, Regina.." he nearly begged. "Don't push me away.."

They stared at each other in silence for a long moment before Regina quietly whispered "I'm sorry.."

* * *

Regina was staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep, unable to keep her mind from Emma. Her heart was feeling heavy and defeated. _Was there anything she could have done to safe her? Where was she? Was she okay? Was she even still alive?_

Her head was pounding heavily and she circled her fingers against her temples. Emma wanted to make sure that she found her happiness, but it became perfectly clear that her happy ending wasn't completely revolved around Henry and Robin. It just didn't seem enough.

Just moments ago she discovered that she was missing a huge part in order to feel truly happy. She was missing a certain blonde who seemed to have captured a huge part of her heart, although she still couldn't comprehend how massive her role really was.

She turned on her side and stared at the dagger that lay beside her on the bed. She wasn't sure where to keep it, as none of her hiding places seemed good enough. Not with something as precious as this. Once again she was drawn towards the object, unable to keep herself from reaching out.

 _Did she really felt something when she touched it before? Or was it all just in her head? Were her emotions playing some kind of a cruel trick with her?_ She needed to know. She needed to help Emma. She needed to feel something beside the aching pain inside her chest.

"Emma.." she whispered, her fingers lightly touching the coolness of the blade.

She trailed her finger along the lines of Emma's name while a pained sob tore free from her already aching throat.

"Where are you?" she softly continued, waiting for something to happen. "Please be okay.."

She nearly missed the soft tingle against her skin when she repeated her action, her fingers gently trailing over the blade. Her eyes widened for a moment, but whatever she had been feeling was gone as quick as it came.

"I can't do this without you.." she whispered, more speaking to herself than to Emma this time.

Her eyes fluttered closed while different images of the blonde formed behind her eyes. The way her emerald orbs seemed to captivate everyone around her, herself most certainly included. The way she brushed her hands deeply into her pockets whenever she was nervous. The way her chin quivered whenever she was crying.

Regina inhaled a shaking breath and felt the weight of the words she could barely speak out loud. "I… I-I need.. you.."

Although she'd said them once before, this time they somehow meant even more.

"Emma, I need you.." she choked out again. "Why did you do it? Why couldn't you just choose yourself? Your own happiness?"

She could feel the wetness on her pillow when she slightly moved her head to stare at the dagger again. Her tears that seemed unable to stop.

"I just don't get it… I don't deserve any of this.. I don't deserve _you_.."

Her breath hitched by hearing her own confession and couldn't help the slight smirk that seemed so out of place in this very moment.

"I hope you didn't hear the last part, dear. Because I will deny I said any of those things out loud.."

Her smile slowly faded when her hand closed around the handle, slowly lifting the dagger in front of her.

"Just-Just come back to us.." she whispered. "Please.. Come back to _me_.."

Almost instantly the dagger started to buzz and a bright glow sparkled around its edges. She was barely able to keep her grip around the handle and held her breath in anticipation, the now familiar heat creeping up her arm again. She sat up straight and closed her eyes briefly, almost tasting her own magic on her tongue.

Her eyes shot open again when another wave coursed its way through her body and nearly collapsed by its intensity. Her chest was heaving while her eyes scanned around her room, her breath catching in her throat.

"Emma?"

* * *

 _I'll continue as soon as possible and try to post twice a week._


	3. Chapter 3

**Bleed for me - Part Three**

 _ **Thank you so much for your reviews, follows and favorites. Please let me know if you have any suggestions or remarks. Love to hear your thoughts. Enjoy and hope you'll like it!**_

* * *

"R-Regina…" a soft, pained voice sounded inside her usual silent bedroom, the tiny hairs on the back of her neck raising with the sound of it.

Her eyes widened when a vague figure appeared in front of her, focusing her eyes to clear the blurred vision. Her breath hitched when she finally managed to establish the silhouette which was undeniably Emma, blinking to make sure that she wasn't dreaming.

She couldn't find any traces of smoke surrounding her and briefly wondered what kind of magic she'd used to show up in her bedroom, not sensing any kind of dark magic coming from her.

"Emma!" she cried out, practically launching herself into the blonde's personal space, fighting the urge to wrap her arms around her. Feeling more relieved than she could ever recall herself and scanned every inch of her face for a short moment.

Her pale skin, her cracked lips, her clouded eyes and the dark circles right under them. She watched how different emotions washed over her exhausted features. Desperation, anxiety, sadness and relief.

"Is it really you?" she whispered in disbelief, stepping closer towards the blonde, still unable to process that she was really here.

There was so much she wanted to ask, so much she felt like she needed to say as she stared deeply into Emma's stormy eyes. Her head spinning when she realized that for the first time she truthfully couldn't read them.

She stopped in her tracks, panic smashing into her, when the blonde suddenly flinched. Her body collapsing forward, her arms tightening around her own stomach. Her face wrenched in a deep frown, a pained whimper escaping from deep within her.

"I-It hurts.. It hurts so much.." Emma cried, her voice loaded with her obvious pain.

She huffed out another heavy breath before she suddenly straightened again, trying to regain her posture. Even now when she had every reason to seek comfort she tried to be the strong one, and Regina didn't miss her brave attempt. Just seeing the look of pain and sadness on the Savior's face was enough to make her nearly lose it. Her heart ached for the woman in front of her, feeling the deep urge to ease her pain.

She whimpered softly and reached out her hand towards the blonde, her heart skipping a beat when the Emma mirrored her action. She stared at their hands and spread her fingers as they slowly moved towards each other, both trembling in the process.

Her stomach tightened and she struggled to comprehend why. She couldn't understand why her body had such a strange reaction around the blonde. Ever since they first met her body hummed with a feeling she couldn't quite explain. Somewhere along the way she figured out that it wasn't the hate she initially assigned it to be. But she never dared to explore the true meaning of her feelings, so instead she buried them away.

She held her breath when their palms were only inches apart, ready in anticipation, glancing up briefly to find the blonde already staring at her. She shivered with the sudden intensity and deepness she found in her eyes and could feel her heart pounding heavily.

Her eyes flickered down again when she realized that she still hadn't felt anything, her breath catching with the sight in front of her. Their hands were connected, but not in a way she'd expected and wanted them to be. She moved her fingers, guiding them between Emma's.

Her jaw dropped when her hand seemed to move straight through the blonde's, as if she wasn't really standing in front of her. As if she was somehow projected in her room, unable to be touched.

The choked sob that released from Emma's throat wrecked deeply through Regina's body, her heart crushing in the process. She stared at the blonde through her tears and had no idea how to make things any better. She wanted to hold her and soothe her more than anything. She wanted to tell her that everything was going to be alright, but she couldn't.

She tried to control her breathing and slowly withdrew her hand, unable to comprehend what was happening. She curled her hands into fists by her side to contain her magic that was creeping to the surface when realization suddenly dawned on her. Why she hadn't sensed any dark magic, why she didn't appear in a cloud of smoke, why her vision wasn't entirely clear.

"You're not really here…" she softly whispered, more to herself than Emma.

She blinked back her tears when their eyes locked again, seeing the confusion so very clearly in the blonde's darkened orbs. "W-Where are you?"

Emma swallowed thickly and stared at her hands for a moment, as if she was trying to process the reality she found herself in. She slowly lifted her gaze again and Regina could tell that she was on the verge of crying.

"I-I don't know.." she choked out, shaking her head in desperation. "I feel empty.. I don't even know _who_ I am anymore.."

She ducked her head briefly before meeting the brunette's eyes again, brushing her hand warily though her own hair.

"It's inside of me, Regina.. And I just.. It's like my life isn't really mine anymore.." she whispered, her lower lip trembling. "I can't hold it any longer. I can't control it.."

Regina felt how her heart broke with the desperation that was shining so clearly in Emma's eyes. She wanted to do something, _anything_ , but had no idea what she could possibly do in this very moment. She didn't even try to stop the tears from streaming down her face as she watched Emma moving closer towards her.

"Help me.." the blonde whispered.

It was not a request or a demand. She said it as if she knew that Regina would be doing it anyway. They stared at one another for a long moment, unmoving, just taking each other in.

Regina watched how a single tear streamed down Emma's face and fought the urge to wipe it away. Her pulse picking up when she noticed how the blonde's eyes seemed to regain their usual brightness. They were just breathing in the heat of the building tension between them until Emma's face scrunched up painfully. Her shoulders suddenly shaking with each tremor that passed through her body.

"Please, help me, Regina.." she whimpered. "I can't do this alone.. I-I'm not strong enough.. _I need you_.."

Regina stared at the blonde with widened eyes and felt a wave of nausea spreading through her. _What was she supposed to do? How could she possibly help her if she wasn't even here?_ Her mind flashed to every scenario she could think of, but none of them seemed to ease her nerves. Her magic once again rippling through her cells.

"I-I don't know what to do!" she cried out, lifting her hands in desperation.

Her eyes trained on the blonde who just stared right back at her, her green eyes shining with something she couldn't quite establish. She looked at her with such an intensity that it threw Regina off balance.

"Please, Emma…" she struggled to get out, her emotions far too heavy for her to handle. "Tell me what to do!"

She gasped when the blonde's image started to blur and she reached out her hands again, crushed when they shot straight through her. The seconds were ticking away quickly and she knew that what little time she had was drawing to a close.

"Stay with me, Emma!" she pleaded, her tears falling down freely.

Her magic crackled under her skin while she tried to focus on the barely visible woman in front of her. She didn't blink her eyes, terrified that the scene that was unfolding in front of her would vanish completely if she closed them.

"I can't.." Emma whispered, suddenly flickering brightly in front of her again. "I'm sorry.."

Her face was full of so much fear and regret that Regina nearly collapsed with the mere sight of it. Before she was able to respond Emma moved her hand slowly towards her cheek, placing it gently against her skin. And this time she _did_ feel something.

For a moment she stopped breathing, her heart beating roughly against her chest. Staring deeply into the blonde's emerald orbs who couldn't seem to tear her eyes away either.

She gasped when she felt the feather light touch and in reaction she instantly placed her own hand atop of Emma's. Although the vibration and tingling from the blonde's palm was barely palpable, the touch itself set her completely on fire. The spark that accompanied the contact rushed deep inside her, a sudden warmness settling inside her chest. A lightness that her heart wasn't nearly used to, all the while trying to ignore the familiarity of the sensation.

She didn't miss the brief sparkle swirling through the blonde's eyes and how she sucked in a sharp breath at the contact. She realized in this very moment that she never felt more vulnerable before than right now in Emma's presence. There were no more walls to wreck, the blonde had broken them down a long time ago. But she never allowed herself to relish in the deepness of her own feelings, which came crashing down on her all at once.

"Be happy, Regina.." Emma suddenly whispered, just barely enough for Regina to hear.

A smile crossed her features as she stroked her finger along Regina's cheek, who quivered beneath her touch. A smile so soft and small that it was both uplifting and heartbreaking at the same time. A look so sincere and beautiful that she couldn't imagine being for her.

She wanted to tell Emma how she couldn't possibly be happy without her presence. And why she was saying something like that. And why it sounded awfully much as a last goodbye. But was left completely breathless a moment later when she once again found herself all alone in her room, as if none of it even happened.

"Emma, no!" she screamed, willing her magic for the blonde to return, but unable to bring her back. "Please, come back! I-I'm so sorry!"

She could feel how her magic battled inside herself, the darkness that swirled heavily through her, but also the light that tried to contain the voices inside her mind that taunted her. Dared her to use her own darkness to bring Emma back, begged her to stay on the right track and not to lose herself again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bleed for me - Part Four**

 _ **Thanks again for your support! Absolutely love to hear your thoughts. And yes, this is a SwanQueen story, but it will be a slow burn one :)**_

* * *

Regina couldn't recall feeling as lost and powerless as she did the moment Emma was torn away from her. _Again_. Completely overwhelmed with her sudden appearance, making it nearly impossible for her to breathe, let alone think. There were so many things she wanted to ask, but all her thoughts were muddled in the blonde's presence.

She had no idea what possessed her, finding herself staring at Emma's features, trying to memorize them. Terrified that she wouldn't be able to see them ever again. Shivering with the warmth inside her heart now she was finally near her again. Trying to recall the moment when something seemed to have been shifting between them. So many thoughts were swimming in her head, not one of them making any sense. Oblivious for the fact that every time she looked at the blonde, the more time it took for her to look away.

It took her a long time to compose herself and to contain her magic from bursting out, feeling its intensity in every cell of her body. Gasping when a fireball appeared inside the palm of her hand without her consent, extinguishing it immediately again. Feeling dangerously out of control, willing herself to focus on anything but the voices that told her to embrace her dark side.

She nearly lost it when Hendry suddenly knocked on her door, not nearly ready to face him in her state of mind. Her heart breaking with the way his eyes scanned her face, as if he could see right through her. As if he was witnessing her internal battle. Desperately trying to slip her mask back in place, but failing miserably.

She noticed the questions in his eyes and felt her defense slowly slipping away. Her perceptive and intelligent son, way too mature for his age. Although it took every bit of strength that she could find within herself, she knew she needed to tell him the truth about his mother. Crushed with the knowledge how her words were going to affect him, _break him_.

She told him the truth about Emma's sacrifice and had to fight back her tears from falling down. She needed to keep it together, to be strong for him, but found herself balancing on the edge. His dazed and desperate eyes that would haunt her for the rest of her life. Taken aback with the guilt that briefly flashed through them, which seemed so out of place. But despite her attempts to establish why she'd witnessed that very emotion, he kept her in the dark. Raising his walls the way she knew all too well. _He really was her son._

It killed her that she once again caused him pain, although she wasn't entirely to blame this time. And ever since that damned quill glowed upon his touch, the weight on his shoulders seemed even heavier than before.

* * *

Regina found herself in Charming's apartment again after she'd opened up to Henry, oblivious for the fact that it was way past midnight. It was clear that none of them were able to adjust or let alone accept their new reality, exhausted but all unable to even consider taking a nap.

She trailed her eyes around the room and watched how David tried to comfort Snow, pressing his lips gently against her temple. She quickly shifted her gaze, afraid of being caught and rested her eyes on her son for a moment. She couldn't see past the deep frown that covered his forehead, the frown that didn't belong to a boy at his age. He had been through way too much already and begged for faith to give her son a break.

A soft smile curled her lips when Hook somehow managed to soften his features, probably with one of his lame jokes. Silently thanking the man for making an effort, no matter how much he still annoyed her. She sighed and gathered her courage, clearing her throat to grab everyone's attention. She wrapped her hands together and cursed her sudden nervousness when their eyes snapped up at her.

"I've seen her.." she softly confessed, ducking her head briefly, unsure of their reaction.

She didn't miss how Charming and Snow gasped simultaneously while their eyes shot wide open.

"W-Who?" Hook questioned, although his voice quivered in awareness.

Regina flashed him a confirming nod before she whispered "Emma.."

She had no idea why a soft blush was creeping up her neck or why her heart was racing inside her chest when the blonde's name spilled past her lips. Her eyes unconsciously locked with Hook as she watched how different emotions washed over his features. He slowly opened his mouth and she could tell that he desperately wanted to say something, but was cut off when Snow rushed towards her.

"What?!" she cried out, stopping in front of her, her eyes begging for Regina to continue. "When? How was she? Is she okay? How-"

Regina gently reached out to the woman's shoulder, softly squeezing it in comfort, effectively stopping her rambling. Yet again amazed with her own urge to sooth her former arch-enemy.

"I don't know how she did it.." she softly explained, her hand still on Snow's shoulder. "She appeared in front of me.. Out of nowhere.."

She remained quiet for a moment and wondered if Snow was able to read her like Emma. Her green eyes piercing deep into her own, and despite their different shade reminding her so much of the Savior's.

She inhaled a deep breath and considering her words carefully. Not wanting to worry them more than necessary, a clear vision of Emma's tortured features popping up inside her mind. But she tried to stick with the strength she'd witnessed in her emerald orbs. The way she repressed the darkness, somehow able to grasp the light that clearly still existed within her.

"What happened?" Snow choked out, her eyes filling with tears. "Did you talk to her?"

Regina nodded almost imperceptibly. "It all happened so fast.. She was only with me for a minute.."

"Did you summon her without us?" Hook yelled accusingly, unable to hide the anger from his voice.

Regina's eyes shot up at him, feeling a pressure building behind her eyes. _Of course he would think that.._ She couldn't even blame his line of thoughts, because she probably would have said the same if the roles were reversed.

"No, I didn't.." she whispered, not sure why it felt like she was lying when she really wasn't.

"Then why would she possibly show up… with _you_?" he exclaimed with a frown, his eyes incredulously.

Regina just stared at him, unable to provide him with an answer to a question she couldn't find herself. The only remotely reasonable answer scarring the hell out of her. Not even daring to consider the possibility that the blonde was choosing to see _her_ instead of her lover.

"Killian, please…" Snow sighed, flashing him an exhausted look.

"No! I don't believe her, it couldn't have been Emma. She would have come to _me_.."

Regina huffed in annoyance and watched the man seek out everyone around the room, searching for some kind of an explanation to a question that never reached passed his lips.

"Get over yourself, _Pirate_.." she countered, instantly regretting the harshness of her own words. Mentally cursing herself for allowing the man to bring out the worst in herself.

"No! This doesn't make any sense!" he almost yelled, brushing his shaking hand through his dark hair.

Regina wanted to scream some _sense_ in him, to point out that he forgot to apply his eyeliner, but swallowed back her words when she saw his face. The emptiness in his eyes, misting over with tears. His blood drained cheeks and his slumped shoulders. She just couldn't do it.

"I think it does…" Henry suddenly spoke up, shifting his gaze between his grandparents and Regina. "I think Emma knows she needs my mom.."

His eyes twinkling, shoving his hands into his pockets. Regina's breath hitched with the mere sight of her son, his movement reminding her so much of Emma.

David furrowed his brows and slightly tilted his head, confusion swirling through his eyes. "What do you mean, Henry?"

The boy bit his lower lip for a second, trying to find the right words to explain his thoughts. He straightened his spine when he spoke up again, four sets of eyes trained on him in anticipation.

"She needs her strength.." he stated, his eyes revealing the sincerity of his words. "Mom makes her stronger.."

He truly believed that his mothers were connected, more than they were both aware of. He witnessed their fights, the constant battles between them. The never ending challenge and tension that was building towards levels he never knew existed. Both oblivious for the fact that neither one of them were able or willing to hurt each other physically.

But maybe it was never about that. Maybe they just loved the challenge, the deep affect they seemed to have on each other. Maybe they just wanted to feel something other than the loneliness and insecurities that numbed their bodies for most of their lives.

Feeling unloved, restless and doomed to end up alone. So much more alike than they would ever dare to admit out loud, and probably even to themselves. Maybe they just needed to feel the flame igniting inside themselves, to set them free from the suffocating lives they had found themselves into.

He never missed the lingering gazes between them, staring at one another assuming that no one else was watching. And he definitely never missed the way they protected one another, cared for each other.

 _If only they could see it for themselves._

But he wouldn't stop his quest to determine what it truly meant, fully aware of the fact how both of his mothers had issues to open up their hearts. To trust, to be vulnerable, to let anyone in. But he knew that despite their desperate attempts not to, their hearts were melting together anyway. Completely out of their control.

"What makes you say that?!" Hook suddenly broke his thoughts.

"You've seen them working together. They strengthen one another, complete one another.." he softly continued and Regina felt her eyes instantly tearing up again. "They amplify each other in many different ways.."

A brief silence lingered between them, the growing tension almost palpable as they let Henry's words slowly sink in. Regina almost couldn't breathe with the weight of his words and watched how her son flashed her a significant smile, shortly wondering if she missed the double meaning of his words.

"The Savior and the _Evil Queen_ …" Hook exclaimed, his voice loaded with irony, unable to comprehend the situation at hand.

"Stop saying that!" Henry snapped angrily, his eyes blazing. "She hasn't been that person for a long time! She isn't the Evil Queen! Not anymore.."

"Henry.." Regina breathed, her heart both swelling and crushing at the same time. She watched how her son finally let his guard down and it took every bit of strength in her to stop a whimper from escaping her throat.

"Mom.. I believe in you.." he said softly, slowly moving towards her. "I think you're supposed to safe Emma.. And I will help you.."

Regina gasped and reached out her hand for Henry to grab, unable to express what she was feeling in this very moment. She stared into his eyes which were filled with so much hope and love that she couldn't stop a quiet whimper from escaping from deep within her, their hands softly brushing together.

"And we trust _her_ with this?" Hook laughed cynically, raising his brow towards the Charming's.

Regina closed her eyes and felt how her heart clenched inside her chest. _Trust.._ Why did it always came back to that? She both craved for it and despised it. No matter how much she'd changed, trust was something she never seemed to regain. Apart from her son, and maybe even when Henry didn't, Emma was the only person who always believed there was good in her. Who trusted her even when she didn't even trust in herself.

Snow's heart skipped a beat, taking in Regina's suddenly pained features, feeling way to many emotions flowing through her system. _She didn't deserve this after all she did to keep her daughter safe._ She'd seen her former enemy change into the woman she always hoped and knew she could be.

"Hook! You've got to stop this!" she snapped, her eyes piercing into his. "I know you're hurting, but get yourself together!"

She inhaled a sharp breath before she continued "And yes, I _do_ trust her.."

She missed how she left Regina breathless with her words and how she lost her battle against her tears, which were now falling down freely.

"We need to work together!" she stated, her eyes filled with a newfound determination. "We need to find Merlin. The Apprentice told us that he's the only person who can stop the Darkness once and for all."

David moved beside his wife and took her hand, while adding "Snow's right, we need to find him."

"And how are we supposed to do that? We don't even know in which realm he is!" Hook pointed out, pacing around the room. "It could take us weeks.. If not longer!"

Snow turned her head and searched David's eyes, as if she was expecting to find her answer in them. She didn't find a solution, but settled with the one thing she did found in his clear orbs. _Hope._

"I don't know.. But we need to try.." she sighed, before her eyes flashed with resoluteness. "We _will_ find her.."

Regina mentally rolled her eyes with the Charming's inexhaustible faith, which to her own horror seemed to be contagious as a undeniable spark of hope swirled through her own body as well.

"Maybe there is another way.." Henry suddenly whispered.

Hook stopped in his tracks and took in a deep breath to steady himself, before he moved towards the boy. "Can you use the quill's power to change her story?"

Henry dropped his gaze and shook his head, feeling his mother softly squeezing his hand in comfort.

"No…" he whispered. "I snapped it in half.."

He flinched when Hook clenched his jaw, slowly taking a few steps away from him again. Clearly upset with his answer, his eyes dumbfounded.

"Why?!" Hook nearly screamed and Regina flashed him a warning look, feeling her magic boiling up dangerously. She quickly smoothened her features when she heard her son's voice again.

"Because I couldn't use its power to bring back my father…" Henry said quietly, searching Regina's eyes briefly. Strengthened with the warmness and understanding he found in her brown orbs.

"I just couldn't handle the temptation of the quill, to try and make things right.." he continued apologetically. "No one should have that kind of power.."

No one said a words when he took a moment to compose himself, clearly struggling to get the words out.

"I'm not allowed to write myself a happy ending.. And everything I change in mom's story is connected to my own.." he quietly pointed out, making it perfectly clear that he thought things through. "So there's not much I can do.."

"Henry, it's okay.." Regina whispered warmly, leaning down towards her son. She gently cupped his cheek and forced him to look at her. "Don't you dare to blame yourself for any of this!"

Henry stared at her for a moment, his eyes clouded with tears. Regina blinked back her own and watched how her son lightly nodded his head and released a deep sigh, their eyes locking intensely.

"I know.." he whispered quietly. "But there are things I _can_ do for others…"

Regina raised her brow and noticed the brief sparkle in his eyes. Silently hoping against hope that he somehow had some answers to the questions that kept spinning around inside her head.

"Tell me what you're thinking, honey" she whispered, slowly taking a step back to give him some space. And secretly trying to hide the fact that she suddenly couldn't stop her hands from shaking.

"Is it wrong to change someone's life? To change someone's destiny?"

Regina furrowed her brows and didn't know what she'd expected to hear, but it certainly wasn't this. She considered his question, meeting Snow's eyes briefly, before she carefully tried to form her words.

"I think it's wrong for someone to not have a choice in the matter.."

"But what if this person does?" Henry countered. "And what if it's something this person desired for most of his life?"

Regina shook her head in confusion, completely caught off guard by the sudden turn of events. _His?_ _Who was he talking about? What was he talking about?_

"Henry, please, tell me what's on your mind.." she pleaded, her eyes searching her son's for some kind of an explanation but she couldn't find one.

"Well, I know I can't bring my father back… The one thing he desired the most.."

"Who?" Regina breathed as realization slowly started to dawn on her, the tiny hairs on the back of her neck rising in the process.

Henry seemed to hesitate for a moment and worried his lower lip, his eyes wandering around the room, before he stared at his mother again.

"Rumplestiltskin.."

The air suddenly seemed to charge around them, unable to breathe, unable to form a coherent thought. Henry noticed the sudden shift in the room and knew he needed to proceed, to explain the plan that had been building up inside his mind.

"If he becomes the Dark One again to safe Emma, perhaps that's a way for him to become a hero.."


	5. Chapter 5

**Bleed for me - Part Five**

Regina withdrew herself for a moment to process Henry's words, just faintly hearing the discussion that was playing out across the room. She sat down heavily onto the couch and buried her face in her palms, trying to block out the world around her. Her head was spinning with the chaos inside her mind, filled with even more questions than before.

" _If_ _he becomes the Dark One again to safe Emma, perhaps that's a way for him to become a hero.."_

Overwhelmed with the resourcefulness of her son, coming up with a plan that none of them would have even considered. A plan that seemed both so incredibly wrong and right at the same time. Amazed with his line of thoughts, seemingly only reserved for the boy with the heart of the truest believer.

 _But would his plan have any chance of succeeding? Wouldn't it be easier to find Merlin instead of putting their faith in Rumple's hands?_ Not even remotely appealed with the prospect to ask the man's help. The most untrustworthy person she'd ever encountered. The man who continued to choose power over love. _And what would he want in return? What price did they needed to pay?_ Although she knew that she was willing to pay whatever price she needed for Emma to be safe again.

 _Would his heart even be strong enough to handle the darkness again? Was it even possible for him to become the Dark One all over again? And why on earth would he make the right choice for once?_ The cowered who was known for his habit to make poor choices.

But the Charming's had planted a seed deep within her with their damned faith. A seed that was blossoming steadily, a feeling so unfamiliar that she had no idea how to handle it. Because despite her reservations, she clearly felt the _hope_ that maybe for once he would make the right decision. Following a path he never traveled before, becoming the hero he desired to be.

She closed her eyes briefly when she literally felt the darkness inside her, coursing its way through her veins. Tempting her once again to quit teaming up with the Charming's and that despicable Pirate. To take the matter into her own hands, to show them what she was capable of. To unleash the _Evil Queen_ that still lingered somewhere deep down inside of her, trapped but not entirely expelled.

 _Maybe_ she _was exactly who she needed to be right now to get Emma back._

She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice how Snow had come and sat down beside her. Regarding her with a frown, searching her distant eyes that seemed to stare into oblivion, her brows furrowed in concentration.

"Are you okay?" she softly whispered, tentatively brushing her shoulder against Regina's to grab her attention.

Regina's head jerked up, her eyes blazing with a regal disdain. Snow flinched and gasped in terror, not nearly ready for the look she found in the brunette's eyes. She watched how the woman's muscles tightened, her fingers clamping onto her own knees, the vein in her forehead throbbing dangerously.

Her heart was pounding heavily and for a moment she could have sworn that the _Evil Queen_ was sitting beside her, eying her with every bit of hate that had once consumed her for decades. The woman she both feared and felt for.

She held her breath as Regina's eyes slowly refocused and spread wide open, her earlier fury fading from her brown orbs. The grudge suddenly completely gone and replaced with a heartbreaking desperation. Her mouth opening and closing, her face paler than she'd ever seen before.

"I-I'm sorry, Snow.." Regina breathed, completely off balance and crushed how easily she'd lost control. Finding herself balancing on the edge of darkness, not daring to consider what would have happened if Snow hadn't brought her back.

"I'm sorry.." she whispered again, shaking her head. Not quite sure where she even was apologizing for. _For her disturbing behavior? For Emma's sacrifice? For casting the curse? For ruining her life?_

They stared at each other for a moment, both catching their breaths, both trying to establishing what exactly occurred between them. Regina refused to focus on the sense of familiarity of the situation, one she encountered many times in Emma's presence. Feeling her magic slipping, ready to be released, but deep down not willing to harm the woman near her.

She had no idea what to think of the vaguely puzzled look in Snow's eyes, scanning her own intently. She briefly ducked her face, unable to hold her gaze any longer, still feeling the woman's stare on her. Shivering with the strange sense that those eyes weren't the only ones who were watching her.

"I know you blame yourself for what happened to Emma.." Snow said quietly, offering her a knowing look. "But Regina, it wasn't your fault.."

Regina's eyes instantly moistened and was left breathless again with the woman's statement. The words that were affecting her more than she felt comfortable with, but even more with whom those very words were spoken by.

"I _know_ you…" Snow continued, keeping the brunette's gaze. "And I know what you are doing.."

Regina inhaled a sharp breath and swallowed around the huge lump that was forming in her throat. Not sure where the conversation was heading, wrapping her hands nervously together.

"What do you mean?" she whispered, unable to hide the quiver in her voice.

"Stop torturing yourself.." Snow ordered gently, before pointing out the obvious. " Because that's what you do, Regina. And don't even try to deny it.."

The brunette stared at her in wonder for a moment, her brows rising in the process. She watched the color slowly returning to Regina's cheeks as she flashed her a sad smile.

"I'm so sorry for all that she had to give up with saving me.." Regina whispered almost inaudibly, a single tear streaming down her face.

"Regina.." Snow breathed and surprised them both by reaching out to the brunette, gently drawing her hand over Regina's back.

"I won't lie to you.." she sighed, deciding that it was time to erase the still existing walls between them. The walls they never dared and maybe even wanted to breach before. "I've resented you for many things.. Things that happened in our past.. But I forgave you somewhere along the way.. _I forgive you,_ Regina.."

A choked sob released from deep within Regina as she stared at her former enemy dumbfounded. Unable to cope with the weight of Snow's words. Unable to process them or to even believe them. Searching her eyes to detect a lie, to find some double meaning to her words. Nearly losing it when she only found a deep and utterly sincerity in her green orbs.

"Why?" she choked out, her eyebrows knitting together. "How could you possibly forgive me for the horrible things I've done?"

Her eyes incredulously, but also revealing a constant awareness of the person she used to be. Unable to comprehend why Snow seemed to care about her regardless. Tasting the bitterness on her tongue, hearing her heart thrumming in her ears.

"Because that wasn't you…" Snow pointed out, her eyes warm and understanding. "I've seen you change.. I've witnessed your efforts.. I've seen how you opened your heart to love, how you finally allowed yourself to be happy. You think I didn't notice how you placed Henry's best interest at heart? How you allowed him to connect with Emma, although it must have hurt you relentlessly.."

She remained quiet for a moment, seeing every emotion clearly in Regina's eyes, picking her next words carefully.

"You are so strong, Regina. So unbelievably strong. And you can be so proud of that.. Because no one truly had your back. No one put on a fight for you, not even your own parents.."

Snow watched how Regina quickly averted her gaze, fully aware how she was balancing on thin ice right now. Maybe it wasn't her place to speak up about her parents, but she just couldn't stop herself.

"I-I envy your strength.. I don't think I could have gone through all of those things without David's strength.. And you had to face so many battles on your own.. Partly because of me.."

She didn't need point out that she was referring to Daniel, the one single person that _did_ have Regina's best interest at heart. The brunette's expressive eyes shining with acknowledgment and a deep pain she never fully recovered from.

"But I need to know if…" Snow's voice trailed off, her eyes glimmering with unshed tears. "Am _I_ forgiven?"

Regina's breath hitched, completely caught off guard with her question. She didn't miss the desperation in Snow's eyes, knowing that her own gaze probably revealed way too much as well.

"For what?!" she choked out, deciding that she needed more time to process everything. She just couldn't do this right now, her emotions reaching far too high.

"Regina.. Please.." Snow sighed, closing her hand around the brunette's. "You're not the only one to blame for our… _history_.. I started this feud between us.."

Regina glanced down at their connected hands and startled when she heard herself whispering "You were just a child.."

She startled even more with how right it felt to finally say those words out loud. As if something finally seemed to settle inside herself.

"I love you for saying that.. But you and I both know that doesn't make it _right_.. I've done some horrible things myself.. And I'm even accountable for some of the blood on your hands.. " Snow whispered, her voice trembling with the words she couldn't say out loud.

But Regina seemed to catch them anyway, her eyes filling with tears again. _I'm so sorry for setting you up in killing your own mother._ She swallowed thickly and nodded her head almost imperceptibly, flashing Snow a sad but accepting glance.

Snow inhaled a deep breath to steady herself before she whispered "But did you?"

Regina closed her eyes briefly and wondered whether to tell her the truth. She became used to the puppy dog looks that the woman offered her during so many occasion. She had always known how much Snow regretted her actions, how she suffered almost as much as she did after they occurred. How they were a huge burden on her pure heart, that had quite literally darkened with her actions.

But she never wanted to ease the woman's mind, she didn't want to forget. It had been so much easier to hate her, to constantly remind her of the terrible things she'd done. To find solace in the building rage inside herself, making it her purpose to ruin the woman's life as well, to make her pay for the things she'd done to her.

 _But not anymore.._

Although she took many things from her in the past, she somehow granted her with even more. If it wasn't for Snow, she would have never had Henry.. _And she would have never had Emma…_

She slowly opened her eyes to meet Snow's again and lightly squeezed her hand. "Yes.. I think I have.."

* * *

It merely took a minute and two sips if her cider for Regina to pass out on her couch. Completely drained from her energy and unable to reconsider the uncomfortable position she was finding herself in. Her neck turned in an unnatural position, resting against the back of her couch, her legs curled under her body. Her lips slightly parted, her breathing even, her features finally peaceful.

Completely oblivious with the eyes that were trained on her, watching her from across the room. Those eyes that had been observing her for hours, watching her anxiety, watching her conflicted emotions. Secretly observing her interactions with Henry, Hook, Snow and David. And most definitely didn't miss her talk with Robin.

A soft sigh echoed through room, a barely perceptible silhouette making its way towards Regina. The barely audible footsteps that almost didn't reach above the clock that was softly ticking its way through the night. The shadow suddenly stopping in its tracks when it briefly intensified, watching a clear reflection of _herself_ in the mirror, her eyes widening in wonder.

If Regina had been awake she would have witnessed the frown that briefly crossed Emma's features. Struggling to comprehend why her heart that had been feeling way too heavy since she became the Dark One, suddenly felt so much lighter. Her foreign and darkened heart that only seemed to ease whenever she was near Regina. Her heart which didn't even feel like her own anymore, beating a different rhythm, but somehow finding its regular pace with each step she moved closer towards the brunette.

She would have witnessed how the blonde's eyes were fixated on her sleeping form once again, realization slowly dawning on her, a soft smile spreading across her face. The stress that had been decorating her features earlier had been faded, her eyes suddenly completely unguarded.

How she carefully reached out to her, moving her into a more comfortable position, making sure not to wake her in the process. How she grabbed a blanket and gently lay it across her body. How her own lips were curling up unconsciously.

How the blonde seemed unable to avert her gaze, mesmerized with the sight in front of her, slowly leaning down towards her. How her eyes traveled along every inch of her face, resting a moment more on her lips. How she was stroking a strand of hair from her face and lingered her hand against her cheek, brushing her thumb gently across her skin. The goosebumps that were forming on her skin the obvious evidence that, despite the fact that she was sleeping, her body was highly aware of the blonde's presence.

She would have felt Emma's hot breath against her face when she choked out her name, her voice no more than a soft whisper. Calling her more to herself than for Regina to hear, her voice loaded with barely containable emotions. Her face just inches apart, blinking back the tears that threatened to fall. Crushed with the realization that there was so many left unsaid between them, determined to find a way to make up for their lost time together.

And she woke up a minute too late to experience the sensation of the blonde's lips lightly pressing against her temple. Keeping them in place for several long moments, breathing in her scent. Relishing in the overwhelming warmth that settled inside her chest, accompanied with the touch.

She didn't get the chance to stop her when she reluctantly pulled back, only to find the blonde kissing her once again. As if she didn't know how to stop any of this. Her lips briefly ghosting along Regina's jawline before she pressed her cheek to hers. Her lips brushing against the shell of her ear as she whispered in wonder _"It's you.."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Bleed for me - Part Six**

 _ **Thank you so much for your follows, reviews, favorites and PM's. Here's another chapter…Hope you'll like it.**_

* * *

Regina's eyes snapped open, bewildered and with absolutely no clue to where she was. Her eyes refocussing, concentrating on the light emitted by the lonely candle. She inhaled a sharp breath, finally establishing her location. Finding herself curled up and not even close to being rested onto her couch, growling in annoyance.

Her head spinning with flashes of a dream she couldn't fully remember. Trying to fill in the blanks, but failing to connect the pieces of the puzzle. A shiver coursing its way through her body, feeling a strange vibe surrounding her. The tiny hairs on her skin standing up straight, as if she had been touched in some way.

She shifted her weight and noticed the softness on top of her, confusion written all over her face. _Did she magically covered herself with a blanket? And when had she moved into this position?_ The last thing she recalled was sitting up straight, sipping her cider and fighting her sleep.

Her eyes snapped up again, feeling the sudden shift in energy. Startled with the chill that accompanied the sensation, hitting every part of her body, running through her like electricity. She stared around and could have sworn that she felt a feather light breeze against her skin, sending goosebumps all over her body again.

Her breath hitched, suddenly wondering if the haziness inside her mind and her triggered senses were connected somehow. That there was a reason why she failed to remember her dream and also failed to see what was clearly near her inside the room. If it was some weird way for her brain and vision to block out her wishes and longings that she wasn't emotionally equipped to handle.

"Emma, is that you?" she breathed, scanning her eyes around.

She startled when the doorbell snapped her out of her thoughts, practically launching herself off the couch. Trying to contain the absurd hope that swirled inside her. _Emma?_ Despite her effort to bury the unfamiliar emotion, she found herself nearly running towards her front door.

Swinging the door open forcefully only to lock eyes with the ones she had absolutely no intention to meet right now. She released the breath she'd been holding and smoothened her features.

"Hook.." she greeted him flatly, offering him a cold stare, unable to mask her annoyance.

He faced her with a smile, one so clearly forced that she couldn't help but roll her eyes with. She watched how his jaw clenched and noticed the exhaustion in his usual broody eyes. Momentarily distracted with the recently applied eyeliner, as if he was trying to mask the dark circles beneath his eyes.

"Regina.." he softly countered with a nod, feigning interest when he continued "Did I wake you?"

She stared at him blankly, sweeping her eyes down his leather outfit in disgust, huffing in annoyance.

"No.."

Rolling her eyes once again when he caught her movement and wiggled his brows, although his smile never reached his eyes. He nodded in contemplation and glanced around for a moment, considering how to proceed.

Regina had no idea why she stepped aside the next moment for him to enter her house, even more confused when he brushed passed her without the slightest hesitation. Smelling a hint of rum with his movement, instantly regretting her silent invitation. She blinked her eyes and wondered if she was still asleep, caught inside a dream that became even more disturbing with each passing minute.

She closed the door and turned towards him again, glancing at his tensed posture. He offered her another smile, this one almost shy as an awkward silence settled between them. She watched how he shifted his weight between his feet, clearly uncomfortable in her presence, rubbing the back of his neck.

He shot her another glance and cleared his throat, gathering his courage for whatever he wanted say. She wrapped her arms together in front of her chest and raised her brow in anticipation. _What was he even doing here? Showing up in the middle of the night?_ Mentally tapping her feet against the floor impatiently.

"I- I need the dagger for a minute.." he explained softly, slowly lifting his head to meet Regina's eyes.

Regina's heart skipped a beat, caught off guard with his request.

"Why?" she instantly countered, slightly tilting her head.

Hook flashed her a hint of a smile before he straightened his spine, seemingly regaining some of his usual swagger.

"That's none of your business, _love_.."

Regina held his gaze and could barely stop herself from smirking when the glint in his eyes slowly faded under her stare, replaced with an anxiety that should've restrained her. But this was her comfort zone, her eyes glinting with amusement. _He should have known better than to try and stare her down. Pick your fights, Pirate._ She loved the discomfort that was radiating off of him in waves.

"I think it is…" she said, her voice low and confident, almost purring. _Almost challenging._

He stared at her for a moment, quirking his eyebrow in the process. Taken aback with the constant shift of balance between them, determined to grab the upper hand.

"You're quite protective, aren't you?" he smirked. "But please, _your Majesty._ Can you get it already?"

Regina clenched her fists at her sides, feeling the dark magic boiling up almost automatically. She wanted to wipe away that disgusting smirk from his unshaved face, barely able to control herself.

"Not until you tell me why.." she snapped between gritted teeth, her eyes blazing. "And don't ever call me _that_ again!" _If your life is dear to you._

A soft laugh scratched its way out of his throat, taking a step towards the brunette. Seeing her tense with his movement.

"I left out the _Evil_ part this time, didn't I?" he countered bravely, although his voice was missing its regular playfulness.

Regina just glared right back at him, challenging him to continue. He ran his fingers through his hair and averted his gaze, unsure how to proceed.

"Right, well.." he murmured, his eyes suddenly almost vulnerable, as if he silently surrendered. "It's our only connection to Emma.."

"So?" Regina questioned defensively, taken aback with the sudden look in his eyes. Almost feeling sorry for him, but unable to give him a break. _Just yet._

He sighed heavily, unsettled with the way she nearly forced him to talk about his feelings. He cocked his head and quietly confessed "I just need some time with he- _it_.."

Regina's breath caught in her throat, feeling her heart clench painfully. Hating the vulnerability she found in his eyes. Wanting to despise the man, but feeling her defenses slipping away slowly. _How could she despise the man who made Emma's eyes twinkle? Who made her smile more? Who made her open up about her feelings? Who made her probably happy even?_

 _But maybe those were the exact reasons why she wanted to hate him so desperately._

She watched his eyes growing even more desperate with every moment she remained silent. Wanting to apologize for her behavior, but at the same time refusing to speak those very words out loud. She closed her eyes briefly and inhaled a deep breath, forcing a soft smile on her face. And for the first time she allowed herself to _surrender_. This wasn't a competition. She had absolutely no right to intervene.

"Of course.." she whispered, her voice suddenly almost warm. "I will get it for you.."

She heard his breath hitch and slowly opened her eyes again, catching the sheer relief that shortly washed over his features.

"But I hope you understand that I need to stay close. We have no idea what could happen when.. _if_ she show's up.."

Her eyes searched his for a moment, flashing him an awkward apologizing look. He nodded his head in approval and seemed to receive her unspoken words, the silent apology that hung heavily in the air between them, his eyes softening distinctly.

"I will just…" Regina choked out, her voice trailing off. She motioned with her head across the room, before she quickly made her way towards her purse.

Finally able to breathe again, finding herself completely off balance in the man's presence. Questioning every emotion she'd been feeling towards him, as they all seemed to connect with her barely exposed feelings for _his_ girlfriend. _Emma._

She reached inside her purse and gasped when some strange force seemed to pull the dagger in her hand. Once again questioning her own ability of containing her magic. But was left breathless the next moment when she clearly felt how it was being pushed against her palm, forcing her to hold on to it for dear life. Sucking in a deep breath when the familiar shockwave coursed its way up her arm, her eyes fluttering closed in the process.

Instantly snapping open again when something lightly wrapped around her hand. Almost as if a soft and warm blanket covered her skin, gently forcing her to tighten her grip around the handle. Almost as if it was trying to tell her something. She stared down at her hand, her brows raising when she couldn't see the grip she so clearly still felt around her hand. _What the hell is going on?! Am I losing my mind?!_

She pressed her eyes closed again and tried to control her breathing, willing her body to move towards the Pirate. It took everything she had to smoothen her features and to lift her arm, handing him te dagger reluctantly. Avoiding his gaze, afraid that he could somehow see the battle that she was fighting inside herself.

She flinched with the sharp pain inside her chest right before she disconnected her hand. Her eyes instantly trained on Hook to establish if he was affected the same way as she had been at its touch. Her heart skipping a beat when she couldn't find any indication of what so ever, confusion spreading through her.

He just stared at it in wonder, as if he was holding the most precious thing in the world. _And it probably was.. Even to her._ He shifted his gaze to meet the brunettes, sharing a look of mutual helplessness and some awkward attempt to comfort one another.

She retrieved herself quietly, clenching her jaw when the pain seemed to intensify with each step she distanced herself from the dagger, but kept going anyway. She settling herself across the room as far away from it as possible, still sensing the almost uncontainable pull towards it. Feeling both emotionally as magically unstable, wrapping her hands together to repress the energy that threatened to be released from her palms.

Although she tore her gaze away, she couldn't help herself from focusing on Hook's voice. His tone far too gentle for her to hear, solely directed to the woman he loved so dearly.

"Swan.. I think you've taken enough time to run off from me now.." he softly spoke up, staring at the dagger that trembled inside his shaking hand. A sad smirk breaking across his features, his eyes filled with unshed tears.

"You don't have to hide from me, right? It were just three words.. They won't change anything if you don't want them to.. I won't hold it against you.." his voice sounding small and broken, almost pleading.

"You know I quite fancy you as well.."

Regina rolled her eyes, which to her own surprise were filled with tears as well. Noticing just how hard the man was trying to keep it together, but failing as hard as she was. Fighting her own emotions, feeling her heart ache for the man in front of her.

"Bloody hell, don't keep me hanging here, love.." he softly continued. "It took you long enough to finally say those words to me.."

His voice dying in his throat, his head dropping in desperation. He remained quiet for a moment and Regina dared a brief glimpse in his direction to see if he was alright. Her eyes following the dagger as he slowly pressed it against his chest, his gaze trained on the ceiling.

"Don't you dare to only use them as a _goodbye_.."

Regina's heart broke with his words, his voice loaded with barely restrained emotions. Feeling suddenly so out of place in her own room. She shouldn't be here, she shouldn't witness this. Finding herself eavesdropping a conversation that was never hers to hear in the first place. Feeling herself a _villain_ all over again.

She blinked her eyes and felt a tear streaming down her face, glancing one last time in Hook's direction before she turned on her heels to finally offer him some privacy. Her heart breaking once again with overhearing his next words, feeling a wave of nausea flooding through her system.

"There's not a minute going by that I won't think of you.."


	7. Chapter 7

**Bleed for me - Part Seven**

Regina sighed deeply when she finally found herself wrapped up under her sheets, her dark hair spread out across her pillow. Hoping against hope that she would wake up the next morning to find out that today's events were just part of a cruel dream.

Her eyes shot open when she felt a warm weight against her cheek, instantly reaching out to the switch of her night lamp. She almost yelped when the room lightened up, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Emma! You're here.."

Keeping herself from launching into the blonde's arms, to hold her close. Fully aware how they never shared that kind of physical intimacy. Trying to ignore the urge to change that habit with the look of affection she found on the woman's face. But instead she just sat up and settled herself against the headboard, shifting slightly to make room for Emma next to her, her eyes never leaving the blonde's.

"I'm here.." Emma echoed in wonder, sitting down close beside the brunette. Their thighs touching, her eyes burning into Regina's.

The blonde offered her a smile so gentle, so sincere that Regina momentarily forgot how to breathe. _How didn't she notice before how beautiful Emma was when she smiled? How her whole face enlightened with even the smallest movement?_ She found herself even more breathless when the blonde lightly cupped her cheek the next moment, instantly leaning into her touch.

She closed her eyes briefly, relishing the moment, feeling the tension slowly releasing her body. Her skin was tingling and she could hear their steady breaths filling the air between them. Amazed with how even being close to the blonde had her feeling all sorts of things she'd clearly denied herself from feeling before.

When she opened her eyes again, Emma was still smiling, still watching her with her head tilted to the side. Her gaze warmer than she'd ever seen before, her face flustered.

"Was that you? With the dagger?" Regina breathed, still lost in the blonde's eyes which suddenly sparkled in wonder.

"You felt that?" Emma questioned, clearly surprised with the possibility.

"Of course I felt that!" Regina countered. Before her mind was up to speed she heard herself whispering "I always _feel_ you.."

Emma's eyes widened briefly and Regina heard her breath hitch. A soft blush crept up her cheeks and she took a deep breath, trying to maintain her composure. Instantly missing the warmth of Emma's touch when she slowly withdrew her hand.

"Why didn't you show yourself to us? To Hook?" she asked quietly, not sure why an instant wave of nervousness surged through her body.

A flash of guilt was swirling through the blonde's emerald orbs, her voice small "I couldn't.."

Regina frowned in confusion "Why not? You're here now?"

Emma tore her gaze away and bit her lip, searching for the right words to say.

"I know.. But it's taking all my strength to be.. like this.. _visible_.." she softly explained, still not looking at the brunette. "And with you… It somehow seems so much easier.."

Regina's heart skipped a beat and tried to process her words, but unable to comprehend what those very words meant. Failing to ask herself why her heart was swelling with the blonde's confession.

"What do you mean?" she whispered. "That it's easier with me?"

Emma sighed deeply and finally looked up again, meeting the brunette's eyes.

"It's got nothing to do with him.." she clarified, her eyes suddenly vulnerable. "I tried it with Mary Margret and Henry.. But it didn't work.."

She shook her head, as if she couldn't exactly pinpoint what went on inside her mind, her brows knitting together.

"I think it's me.. And how I feel.. I-I don't know.. I just feel stronger whenever I'm around you.." she finally managed to say. "I always did.."

Regina felt her pulse quickening and mentally cursed the hope that accompanied the blonde's words. Suddenly feeling nervous again, but quickly snapping out of it. _She shouldn't be jumping to conclusion that didn't make any sense._

"What does that even mean?" she pushed, not quite sure if she was ready for the blonde's answer.

"I don't know.." Emma choked out, her eyes wandering around briefly. "I don't know what's happening to me, Regina.. I think I need to be somewhere. That I need to be someone.. Someone I really, _really_ don't want to be. I'm drawn towards the darkness, but I somehow continue to end up here.. With _you_.. But I'm not sure how long I'm able to stay away from it. To keep my distance.."

Her face wrinkled in concern and anxiety, flashing the brunette a quick glance while she continued. "I can feel the line fading.. The line between who I am and who I'm supposed to be. And it sucks.. Because for the first time, I-I think I know who I _want_ to be.."

Regina missed the pointed look that Emma offered her, but didn't miss how the blonde suddenly quivered beside her while adding "I'm just- I'm so tired of fighting.."

Regina instantly reached for the blonde's hand, releasing a breath when her fingers laced through Emma's.

"I know, dear.. And I'm so sorry.." she whispered toward the blonde who was staring intently at their collided hands before snapping up her eyes again at her words.

"What are you sorry for?!" she questioned, clearly oblivious for the guilt that was weighing so heavy on Regina's shoulders.

"For all of this.." Regina explained, motioning towards the dagger. Somehow feeling relieved that the blonde clearly missed several parts of her conversation with Snow.

"None of this is your fault, Regina.." Emma breathed in absolute sincerity.

"I think it is.." Regina countered. "I wanted to keep you safe.. To keep you away from the darkness.. And I tried.. I really tried, Emma.. But I failed.."

Regina could see the hesitation in Emma's eyes, but there was a determination behind it when she lightly touched her shoulder. Clearly unsure how the brunette was going to respond with her soothing gesture.

"You didn't.." she softly said.

Regina's eyes narrowed, off balance with the deepness and sincerity in Emma's voice. Her jaw dropped slightly as she studied the blonde for any hint of a lie or something that she wasn't genuine. But she couldn't find any.

"How can you even say that?" she asked Incredulously.

"Because you didn't.." the blonde simply answered. "You will find a way to get the darkness out of me.. You are going to safe me, Regina. I know you will. Because that's what you do.."

Regina was stunned into silence and felt the blood rush to her cheeks, cursing herself from being caught off guard so easily. Her heart fluttered while she watched a soft smile breaking out across the blonde's face, her eyes glinting with something she couldn't quite place. Emma slightly shifted so her shoulder brushed against the brunette's, both suppressing a shiver at the touch.

"Weird isn't it? That all we've been doing lately is saving each other.." Emma suddenly whispered, offering another sheepish smile.

Regina shot her a surprised look, unable to stop the soft chuckle from escaping her throat. She didn't even try to hide the warm affection in her tone.

"It is.."

She didn't miss the amused glint in Emma's eyes while they remained rooted at the spot, their gazes locked. Her smile slowly fading when another _weird_ situation came to her mind, nervously worrying her bottom lip. Wanting to ask about it, but lacking the courage to do so. Finally deciding to face her embarrassment instead of running away from it.

"D-Did you hear us?" she awkwardly asked, noticing the sudden confusion in Emma's eyes.

"Who?"

"Hook and I?"

Emma glanced down briefly, nodding her head once. "Yes.."

Regina's stomach clenched painfully, mentally recalling ever word she addressed to him earlier. Crushed with how she treated the man, but even more crushed with the fact that Emma had witnessed her inexcusable behavior.

"I'm so sorry, Emma.. I didn't mean-" she started, but was cut off by Emma's gentle but warning stare, accompanied with a soft squeeze in her hand.

"Stop it, Regina.. I understand.." Her voice soft and genuine, without accusation. "I know you never liked him.. And I know how hard it's been for you to accept that he _does_ make me feel good about myself.. And to let him be part of Henry's life.. But he's a good man, Regina.. I hope that you can see that someday.."

Regina nodded and caught Emma's gaze, feeling the deep urge to rectify her behavior, but instead found herself whispering "I do.."

"You are right, I never liked the man.. I think I even despised him.." she confessed, afraid to overstep her boundaries, surprised with the hint of a smirk that passed Emma's features.

"But I also never really gave him a chance.." she continued. "It took me a while to see past his.."

She swallowed back the words she wanted to say, a force of habit to mock the man. Focusing on the point she tried to make, clearing her throat once again. "Anyway, I _do_ see it now.. He changed a lot, because of you.."

Emma's smirk only grew wider, her brows lifting in wonder.

"You really mean that?!" she smiled in amazement, more of a statement than a question.

Regina's pride didn't allow her to respond, but the blonde already knew her answer. "You do… With you, Regina.. I always know when you are lying.."

"I guess you do.." The brunette couldn't help but to match Emma's smile.

"And despite that hideous outfit…" she rolled her eyes with a clear vision in mind before she added softly "He really misses you.."

Emma's eyes fluttered shut, exhaling a deep breathe before she whispered "I know.."

Regina caught the puzzled look that flashed through her green orbs. _Why was that? Why did she seem so uncomfortable to talk about him?_

"I'm so sorry that you had to give it up.. To safe me.." she quickly added in, assuming that she'd failed to establish that it had been a look of regret in her eyes earlier.

"Regina.." Emma breathed, easily catching the obvious guilt in Regina's voice.

Before she realized what was happening, Emma shifted towards her. Cupping the brunette's face between her hands, capturing her gaze intensely. The impact of her stare was so strong that Regina was amazed that her heart was still beating.

"Stop blaming yourself.." Emma gently ordered, her eyes pleading.

When it looked like Regina was going to argue she quickly continued. "It was my choice to make.. And I would do it again if that means that you are happy.."

"I never wanted any of this.." Regina whispered after a long moment, finally finding her voice again.

Emma slightly tilted her head, a puzzled look swirling through her eyes again before she shrugged it off. Dropping her hands slowly from Regina's face to connect their hands.

"Neither did I.. But we're here anyway.."

Regina slid her eyes over to observe Emma from under her lashes, still not completely sure why she sacrificed herself to begin with. She felt the blonde's fingers brushing circling motions over her hand and took in a deep breath.

For a long moment they just sat there, stealing quick glances, neither one able to voice their thoughts. Regina found herself staring at the blonde's lips, unconsciously licking her own in the process. Feeling the warmth of Emma's hands in her own, enjoying the small and intimate contact they shared, her pulse picking up unsteadily.

"Why did you do it?" It took Regina a second to realize that the barely whispered words had come from her.

Emma smiled softly and shifted to rest her back against the headboard. Pulling the brunette's hands onto her lap, holding them steadily in her own.

"I've told you.. You've worked too hard to have your happiness destroyed.." As if she was pointing out the obvious, as if she hadn't sacrificed her own life in the process

"And _you_ didn't?" Regina instantly returned her question, raising her brow.

Emma's eyes snapped up, widening briefly with the brunette's words she clearly hadn't expected.

"That's not the point here, Regina.." she said defensively.

"Well, I think it is.." the brunette countered, keeping the blonde's gaze. "I never wanted you to choose me over your own happiness.."

Emma sighed softly and moved closer to Regina again, gently wiping away a tear that was streaming down the brunette's face.

"Well I did.." she whispered firmly, making it perfectly clear that it wasn't open for discussion.

"But why?!" Regina choked out, her voice unusually high pitched.

Emma's lips parted, only to be closed again, seemingly reconsidering her words. Regina held her breath, waiting for the words she so desperately needed to hear.

"Because Henry needs you.." Emma finally managed to say.

Regina tilted her head, caught off guard with her answer. "He needs you too, Emma.."

Emma nodded and averted her gaze, afraid what the brunette would find in them.

"I know.." she whispered, picking her next words carefully.

"I didn't do it because I'm the Savior.. I never wanted to be a hero.." A wry laugh curling her lips when she continued. "And even if I wanted, I'll never be a hero again after what happened with Cruella.."

Regina wanted to argue, but found herself unable to speak. So instead just squeezed the blonde's hand and waited for her to continue.

"But, I guess what I'm trying to say is that.. And I know how strange this is going to sound, considering our history.. But.. I did it for _you_ , Regina.." Emma whispered, almost sounding nervous at the fact. "I couldn't lose you.. Henry couldn't lose you.."

Regina's breath caught in her throat and she wanted to scream and cry at the same time. She wanted to thank her and blame her all at once.

"But you didn't care that you were losing yourself in the process? Because I did…" Regina couldn't hide the quiver in her voice when she repeated "I _do_ care, Emma.."

She had no idea why she let her guards down completely, it was so unlike her. Maybe she was being emotionally drained with everything that had been happening during the past twenty four hours. Or maybe she just wanted the blonde to know how she really felt. But for whatever reason she couldn't stop herself.

She watched how different emotions washed over the blonde's features while she seemed to consider her next words.

"Of course I care, Regina! How can you possibly think that I don't?" she questioned, her eyes suddenly vulnerable. "But I didn't have a choice.. And even if I had, it somehow seemed so easy comparing to the alternative.."

Regina didn't allow herself to dwell in Emma's last words, or maybe she didn't even took them in just yet, fueled by the constricting pain inside her chest.

"And did you ever think of Henry?" she almost yelled, her magic boiling under her skin with the mere thought of her son's pain. "How you were leaving him behind as well?"

Emma gasped, her eyes instantly filling with tears, taken aback with the brunette's unexpected outburst.

"Don't do this, Regina…" she breathed. "Please.."

"Do what?!" Regina snapped, unsure where she was referring at.

Emma stared at their hands briefly, as if she could feel the barely constrained magic beneath the brunette's skin. Regina heard her sharp intake of a breath and the way her shoulders had been tensing in the past few seconds. She watched how the blonde slowly dragged her eyes to her own again, locking them heavily, her cheeks now filled with tears.

"Don't make me feel guilty for what I needed to do.." Her voice no more than a soft whisper.

Regina's heart broke with the barely contained emotions in the blonde's voice, but even more with what those very words conveyed. A wave of nausea flooding through her system for screwing up again, for blaming the one person who had given her very soul to keep her safe.

"No.." she breathed. "God, no! I'm sorry, Emma.. I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to-"

Her words dying in her throat with the deep sob that wrecked through the blonde's body before Emma whispered honestly "I would do it again, you know that?"

Regina just looked at her, her lips slightly parted. Horrified, but even more amazed with her confession. _How could someone possibly say something like that? And even more, how could she say those very words with that amount of conviction? Why did she care so much? For her?_

"You're an idiot, _you know that_?" she whispered, unable find the right words to say.

Emma laughed softly and seemed relieved with the sudden switch of energy between them. "I know.."

They sat in silence for a long while, both lost in their own thoughts. Regina dared a glimpse in the blonde's direction, suddenly very aware of the close distance between them. Knowing that she could close the gap with no effort at all, trying to fight the urge to do so.

When Emma suddenly caught her gaze again, her smile slowly faded, breathing in the building tension between them. The silence suddenly incredibly loud, both unable to comprehend what was going on between them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bleed for me - Part Eight**

 _ **Thanks again for your support and feedback :) Hope you're enjoying the story. Some more SwanQueen development for today. It is a slow burn, but I promise you we will get there.**_

* * *

Regina swallowed thickly and found herself lost in Emma's eyes, locked in an intense gaze that neither one of them seemed able to look away from. Their faces close, _far too close_ , feeling the blonde's soft breaths caressing her skin. Her heart skipping a beat with the nervous chuckle that escaped the blonde's throat, once again stunned with how deep her feelings seemed to reach.

She breathlessly stared at the adorable blush that slowly crept up the blonde's cheeks. How she slightly bowed her head forward, resting it gently against her own. How she tore her eyes away, only to lock them once again with her own. The undeniable tension that almost seemed to charge between them.

Feeling dizzy and confused when Emma suddenly cleared her throat, effectively breaking their bubble. Slightly putting some space between them again, her cheeks flushing a bright shade of red. She seemed to hesitate for a moment before she opened her mouth, her eyes turning almost shy.

"So why aren't you with Robin?"

Regina inhaled sharply, caught off guard with the sudden change of topic. It took her a moment to drag herself back into reality and wondered why Emma seemed to hold her breath in anticipation, as she nervously glanced up into her eyes.

"I-I don't know.. It just doesn't feel right.." she stumbled to get out, seeing the strange mix of concern and relief washing over the blonde's features briefly.

"Why not?" Emma pushed, holding the brunette's gaze.

"Emma…" Regina pleaded, making it clear that she didn't want to discuss the topic.

The frown deepened on Emma's face, clearly not satisfied with being left in the dark.

"Just tell me, Regina.. Don't close off on me now.."

The brunette huffed in feigned annoyance and searched for an escape, only to find Emma's pleading eyes meeting hers once again. Instantly aware that she couldn't hide the truth from the blonde, not even if she wanted.

"I can't pretend that.." she started to explain, her voice trailing off, visibly swallowing thickly as if she wasn't sure she wanted to voice aloud her next words.

She felt her tears welling up and briefly whished that she could do exactly that, _pretend_. Once again caught off guard with her own honesty when she continued.

"How can I pursue my happiness when you're not around?" Nearly biting her tongue the second the words escaped her.

Emma's eyes went wide for a moment and searched the brunette's face, before straightening up slightly.

"You don't owe me anything, Regina.." There was no accusation in her eyes, no regret or expectations. Just _hope_.

"You need to try. You will find a way.."

Regina couldn't help but laugh at the irony of the situation. Because she _did_ owe Emma, so incredibly much. She owed her for having Henry in her life, for finding back the person she hadn't been for decades. For finding the light in the darkness, for lightening her heart. And no matter how hard she tried, all of those things lost their glow without the blonde's presence.

"Emma, I don't think you understand.." she softly continued, inching her body closer towards the blonde.

"This _thing_ between us.. Our _friendship_ … Besides Henry, it's the one thing that kept me going all along.. Even at the start, when we _hated_ each other and all we did was fight. But somehow you woke me up, challenged me.. And you stayed around. I know that you didn't stay in Storybrook because of me, but you stayed anyway.. No matter how hard I pushed you away, you always came back. And no one's ever done that.. No one seemed to care enough to fight for me. Not willingly.."

She remained quiet for a moment and could tell how her words affected the blonde, her watery eyes staring right back at her.

"You never gave up on me. Not even when you found out who I was. Not even when I showed you the worst parts of myself. You always believed that I could find happiness again, even when I didn't.. And you were right. I finally found my place in this world, I finally believed that I was worth it.. That I could live the life I always dreamed of. And that someone actually loved me back.."

Emma offered her a warm smile and ran her fingers over the brunette's cheek tenderly. The intimate gesture between them she almost grew accustomed to, aching to feel the blonde's touch even more intimate. Her mouth turned dry as she watched the blonde's eyes tracing along her features, lingering a moment too long on her lips before meeting her gaze again.

"Robin loves you very much, Regina.." she whispered, her voice soft and low.

"And Henry.. There are so many people who care for you.." _Like me._ Although she didn't voice those words out loud, Regina heard them very clearly.

She closed her eyes and sighed quietly, still feeling the blonde's fingers burning on her skin. Wondering whether to put a voice to her thoughts or to let them hang in the air between them the way Emma just did.

"But why do I feel so lost?" she whispered after a long moment, not even trying to hide her vulnerability when she opened her eyes again.

"Regina.." Emma exhaled, her shoulders tensing slightly. "What's really going on here? "

The brunette's gaze grew conflicted and an uneasy feeling spilled through her stomach.

"I don't know.. Or maybe I do.. But it just.. it doesn't make any sense.." Regina stammered out, hating her loss of words. _This wasn't like her at all!_

"Please, tell me, Regina.." Emma tried again, her eyes even more concerned.

There were so many reasons holding her back that Regina almost felt trapped inside her own heart. _Why the hell did she put herself out here like this? What was she supposed to say?_

"I can't.." she breathed, seeing the questions in Emma's eyes before adding "Because I don't understand it myself.. Please, don't push this, okay? I need to figure this out myself.."

She could tell that Emma wanted to argue but somehow seemed to resist the urge to do so. Her eyes slowly turning soft and understanding, nodding her head in acceptance.

"I just need you back, Emma.. We all need you back.." Regina softly stated, noticing the glimmer of light in the blonde's eyes, but it left as quick as it arrived. Replaced with a deep sense of regret that broke the brunette's heart.

"I'm not sure _if_ I'll ever be back.. I can feel myself changing. And I'm afraid that I won't be able to find my way back.."

Regina kept her gaze and moved even closer towards the blonde, their faces now inches apart. She reached out her trembling hand and lifted the blonde's chin to meet her eyes again.

"You will, Emma.. You need to. I-" she stopped herself before she said anything she wasn't ready to voice just yet.

"I will do everything within my power to get you back. Even if it is the last thing I do.."

She threaded her fingers through the blonde's hair, their gazes locking intensely. Unsure what was happening when she realized that Emma's hand was no longer in her own. Her breath hitched when she suddenly felt the blonde's fingertips just lightly grazing over her skin, slowly gliding along her arms. A shiver rippled down her spine and her head was spinning with their sudden proximity.

Emma shifted slightly before she suddenly closed the space between them, wrapping her arms around the brunette who was left breathless with her movement. Smiling softly with the pleased sound escaping Regina's throat, feeling her quiver beneath her touch. Ignoring the warning bell's that went off in her mind, overwhelmed with the sensation's that threatened to overpower her.

It took Regina a few seconds for her brain to catch up to the fact that Emma was holding her. Her heart hammered wildly inside her chest as she pressed her body flush against the blonde's. Her hands roaming over Emma's back and up her shoulders, burying her face against her neck. Her whole body tingling and humming with pleasure and the blonde had barely even touched her yet, almost embarrassed at the way her body was reacting.

She was suddenly so very overwhelmed and with everything that had happened in the last few hours, she wasn't even sure what she was doing. She ignored the nagging voice in the back of her head that questioned her if she ever felt this way in Robin's presence. She ignored the pressing thoughts of what was evolving between the two of them. She ignored the concerns she had of how her heart was aching for the Savior/Dark One instead of her Soulmate.

Everything about their embrace was soft and sweet and full of emotions that were flooding towards the surface between them. Regina shivered with the sudden wave of desire that fluttered through her body and knew she needed to stop. Suppressing a moan when Emma's hands trailed down her sides, only to rest them at her hips.

Their bodies swaying slightly, their hands exploring each other's bodies tentatively. Both breathing heavily, their hearts racing simultaneously, pulling each other impossibly close. Both feeling the spark between them in every inch of their being, neither one of them wanting it to stop.

Regina sighed deeply and inhaled the blonde's scent once more, forcing herself to stop whatever was going on between them. It took all of her strength to pull away from their embrace, instantly missing Emma's arms around her. Instantly regretting her action. Pleased with the hint of a pout that crossed the blonde's features for just a split second.

Emma bit her lip and glanced down briefly before she dragged her eyes up again.

"It feels different, doesn't it?" She almost seemed nervous about her question.

"What?" Regina countered, feigning ignorance, feeling her nerves building up again.

Emma raised her brow knowingly and smiled despite herself.

"This.. Us.."

Regina nodded her agreement, slowly looking up at Emma to reply but the words got caught in her throat as they stared at each other. Unconsciously reaching out their hands again, finding their fingers laced together a moment later. Emma glanced down, her eyes widening in wonder, suddenly aware of their action.

"But I can get used to this…" Emma whispered, softly squeezing the brunette's hand. "I know we were in good place.. But who would have thought that we were able to connect… _Like this?"_

"I wouldn't.." Regina smiled, glancing up in the blonde's eyes.

"Me neither.." Emma countered, matching the brunette's smile. "You think we're being drugged?"

Regina's brows shot up, slightly tilting her head in confusion. "Sorry?"

Emma's smile went even wider. "With some kind of a truth potion?"

Regina didn't miss the playful glint in Emma's emerald orbs and it only took a few seconds for them to burst into laughter. Their bodies shaking in the process, feeling the tension slowly slipping away. Dizzy with the constant shift of emotions between them, but loving every single moment of it.

Regina's face suddenly faltered and she took in a sharp breath, her eyes losing the spark that had been there just a moment ago. Emma flinched slightly when she noticed the change in her expression and reached out for the brunette's hand again to grab her attention, ignoring how right it felt to hold her like that.

"What is it Regina?"

Regina's eyes shot up, snapping out of her thoughts. Unable to smoothen her features while she tried to find the words to explain what was bothering her.

"What if this isn't real? I can't help to think that you're only opening up to me because this is some kind of an illusion. You shouldn't be here.. _with me_. You can't be real, not like this! You're so different and yet so the same. You're nothing like the Dark One! You're just… _Emma_.."

She shook her head, her eyes revealing her anxiety as she continued. "But at the same time this isn't you at all.. You shouldn't be this kind to me.. This.. _affectionate_.."

Emma caught the warmness in her voice with the way she pronounced "affectionate", but was taken aback with her statement.

"I am here, Regina.." she said firmly, her eyes resolute. "And this _is_ real.."

"But what if you are under some kind of a spell? What if the dagger wants you to reach out to me?"

Emma shook her head in denial, as if she never even considered the possibility. "That doesn't make any sense.. And I'm not cursed!"

"You're not?" Regina questioned, quirking her brow challengingly.

Emma rolled her eyes as a wry smile broke out across her features.

"Well, yes I am.. But not in the way you think I am.. Regina, just hear me out here, okay? My life is a mess right now.. And there are so many things I need to find out. I'm quite literally trapped inside the darkness. But the one thing I am absolutely sure of is that I'm really here with you. So don't make this any harder than it already is, okay?"

Regina sighed deeply, still not convinced with the blonde's words. Feeling the urge to point out what was on her mind.

"I think it _does_ make sense, Emma.. I'm the closest thing to darkness in this town. What if it wants you to reach out to me to cross the line? The blacken your heart, just like mine? To corrupt you?"

Emma's eyes flashed with something Regina couldn't establish before she shifted closer toward her, holding her gaze insistently.

"Stop it, Regina. Stop living in the past! That's not _you_ anymore. Why can't you see that?" she cried out.

Regina swallowed the lump that had suddenly risen in her throat and choked out "Emma.."

"No! Stop this Evil Queen shit! Don't hide behind her! You're stronger than that, Regina. You won't hurt me and you know that! And please stop looking for reasons to deny what there has been growing between us for years. You know as well as I do how hard we've been working to find our way.. And don't tell me you never felt the strength of our connection. Don't you _feel_ it?"

"Of course I do.." Regina softly confessed, ducking her head briefly, unable to hold the blonde's piercing gaze.

Her breath hitched when Emma cupped her chin, forcing their eyes to connect once again.

"You said that you can't pretend, didn't you? So stop pretending that you don't feel _this_ …" Emma whispered, motioning between their hearts. "It's been there all along.. This is nothing new, Regina.. It just feels.. _even more intense_.."

Regina released the breath she'd been holding and slowly nodded her head. The warmth of Emma's hands were the only thing keeping her steady in that very moment.

"Then why would you say something like that?" the blonde continued. "You don't have it in you to blacken my heart. And for the record, I did a great job at that all by myself.. You have been _keeping me from_ the darkness, Regina. And that's why it's trying to pull me away from you right now.. To keep me from the light.."

She let out a heavy sigh and pressed her hand against her forehead, before her eyes searched Regina's again. Still seeing that same anxiety and uncertainty so very clearly swirling though her brown orbs.

"Do I need to spell it out for you?! This _is_ real and this is exactly the place where I want to be.." Regina's eyes fluttered closed briefly, feeling a shiver coursing down her spine. The blonde lowered her voice even more when she spoke up again.

"Although it scares the hell out of me.. Because I'm not sure what all of this even means.."

Regina could tell that the blonde was incredibly flustered, probably just as confused about the building tension between them. Feeling both extremely excited and extremely wary, her heart pounding in her chest, as neither one of them made the move to put any space between them.

The blonde seemed helpless to stop herself as she took a deep breath and unconsciously leaned in a little closer.

"Or maybe I do.. Because I love to see this side of you, Regina.. I love this thing that's been growing between us.. It feels.. I don't know.. _Right.._ "

Regina sucked in a sharp breath at their sudden proximity and felt panic spilling through her cells. Completely torn between what she desperately longed for and how she was supposed to act in this very moment. Even more off balance when Emma's fingers lightly touched her lips, her eyes fixated on the path she was tracing along her bottom lip, her eyes darkening in the process. Overwhelmed with the wave of heat that flooded through her stomach.

"I does.." Regina nearly moaned, her voice no more than a soft whisper.

She closed her eyes and pressed her lips softly against the blonde's fingers, feeling them quiver against her skin. Her breath caught in her throat when she slowly opened her eyes again, finding the blonde already staring at her. Her eyes so full of lust and desire that her head started to spin with the electricity that seemed to charge between them with every passing second. Briefly wondering if there was any magic involved.

The shared a small, shy laugh, both completely mesmerized. Their gazes darting between their eyes and lips, their hearts pounding heavily. Neither wanting to stop, but both knowing they must. Emma blushed beautifully in that moment, her head dipping just slightly, her eyes never leaving the brunette's.

"I need to go.." she breathed, her expression making it perfectly clear how much she struggled to do so.

Regina's heart clenched and she quickly caught Emma's hand in her own when it slowly dropped down her face. Not giving her the space to move away from her just yet.

"I wish you wouldn't.."

Emma offered her a sad smile and sighed shakily, ducking her head briefly.

"I know.." she whispered, trailing her eyes up again.

Slowly leaning in to kiss the brunette's cheek. Her breath catching when Regina slightly turned her head so her lips landed on the edge of her mouth, both unable to suppress a shiver at the touch. Emma lingered her lips a moment more, a single tear making its way down her face.

"I've already been here too long.."

Before Regina was able to respond, the blonde's features started to blur. She didn't catch Emma's devastated expression and also wasn't able to establish the quiet sob that wrecked through her body, her posture barely visible. And within the blink of an eye she completely vanished, leaving the brunette behind, breathless and heavy hearted.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bleed for me - Part Nine**

" _ **Thanks, Danke, Merci, Gracias, Grazie, Obrigado, Bedankt" for your continuing support! Hope you'll like this chapter. I'm not sure if I will be able to update this weekend, but I'll continue as soon as I can.**_

* * *

The next morning Regina found herself in the hospital, not nearly ready to face the man she was about to visit. Her skin crawling with the mere thought what she was about to do. But Henry's pleads and determination worked their magic once more, making it impossible for her to deny any of his wishes. Some things just never seemed to change, even though the world around them turned upside down.

They walked in silence through the unoccupied corridors, only spotting a few nurses who quickly made their way passed them. Both looking surprised and terrified with her appearance. She sighed in annoyance, not sure why she even bothered that they clearly still regarded her as the Evil Queen, although she couldn't remember any one of their faces.

A sudden wave of nervousness coursed through her veins when they stopped in front of his room. The room that made her shiver in horror, the room where she nearly lost Henry. They peeked through the glass and watched how Belle was sitting beside him on the bed, gently tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. He was looking up at her with so much adoration that Regina wondered if he really was capable of loving someone beside his son.

She glanced down at his hospital gown, wondering if she'd ever seen him without his suit in Storybrook. His hands wrapped together on top of his stomach, his skin sickening pale.

"Mom, are you coming?" Henry's soft voice effectively pulled her out of her thoughts.

Regina dragged her eyes away from the glass and looked at her son, nodding slowly. She noticed how he nervously shifted his weight between his feet, his gaze darting around. Seemingly just as reluctant for what they were about to do, hoping against hope that they would succeed. Her heart broke with the huge amount of concern in his eyes and quickly offered him a smile, reaching out to his shoulder.

"I am.." she whispered, softly squeezing his tensed muscles. Not sure who she tried to soothe in that very moment, feeling her own stomach clench painfully.

Henry rested his eyes a moment more on her, as if he tried to establish her state of mind before he mirrored her smile. Her heart was pounding when they slowly made their way into the room, two sets of eyes instantly snapping up in their direction.

"Regina! Henry!" Belle gasped, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Belle…" Regina nodded stiffly before shifting her attention to the man "Rumple.."

She stared at his features for a moment, taking in the details of his face and eyes. She couldn't decide why she almost didn't recognize the man. His face seemed somehow lighter, the instant frown had diminished, he almost looked _younger_. His eyes lost their usual darkness and sparkled with something she couldn't quite decipher.

"How are you?" she asked quietly, stepping closer towards his bed. "Are you okay?"

Rumple shifted slightly under the covers and pressed himself up a bit, his eyes glancing between Regina and Henry. Belle adjusted his pillow to make sure he was comfortable, a soft smile lingering around her lips, gently stroking through his hair.

"I'm fine.." he replied, his voice lower than usual. _Warmer_ than usual.

He looked up at the woman beside him for a moment, as if he wanted to comfort her as well. Regina stared at their small exchange of affection and couldn't tear her eyes away, not able to believe the subtle changes in the man's mannerism. Quickly averting her eyes when she was being caught staring, her heartrate picking up a beat.

"What brings you here, Regina?" he asked, his voice completely freed from its usual venom towards her.

She had no idea what to expect, but this certainly hadn't been it. Completely caught off guard with this new side of the man who ruined her life. The man who tricked her into being someone she never wanted to be. Who manipulated her with every decision she made, too naïve to see his true intentions. The man who she reached out to when she needed help many decades ago, only to find out that it had been one of the biggest mistakes of her life.

Feeling incredibly mortified that she needed his help once again, terrified what it was going to cost her this time. She closed her eyes briefly and huffed out a heavy breath. Straitening at her spot, coiling back into her typically composed self.

"I need your help.." she blurted out, her eyes revealing all the expressions the rest of her face kept hidden.

"My help?" A glimmer of recognition flashing through his eyes, but his face refrained from its usual deceitfulness.

"Yes.." she huffed, hating herself for even doing this.

"Miss Swan.. _Emma_.. became the Dark One.." Regina's voice was flat, though her emotions were roiling inside her.

"What?!" Rumple and Belle cried out simultaneously, their eyes wide open, exchanging a startled look.

Knowing first handed what those very words conveyed. Regina noticed how Henry tensed beside her and instantly reached out for his hand, tangling their fingers together. She could see the fear swirling in his eyes, at constant war with something else, something lighter.

"How.. Is that even possible? The Savior becoming the Dark One?" Belle wondered, her face scrunched in confusion.

"It is.." Rumple instantly clarified, his eyes shifting between Belle and Regina.

"We all know that she isn't entirely pure.. She has the potential for.." his voice trailed off when he caught Henry's anxiety, realizing he didn't need to finish his sentence for the two women to understand what he was about to say.

Belle sat silently at his side, observing the interaction without interrupting. Her forehead frowned in confusion, her eyes shifting to Regina when the brunette opened her mouth again.

"I've seen her.."

Rumple's eyes widened briefly, his voice genuinely curious when he asked "Did you sense the darkness around her?"

Regina dipped her head and exhaled softly, somehow feeling nervous about the answer to his question.

"No.." she whispered, her voice tight and a little choked.

"Then she wasn't really here.." he instantly countered matter of factly.

Regina flinched back as if the words had been a physical blow. Her breath caught in her throat and she bit the inside of her cheek to try and stop the tears from welling up in her eyes, but they came anyway. Emma's words echoing inside her mind over and over, _this is real. I'm really here._ Devastated with even the slightest possibility that he was telling the truth, questioning her own sanity in the process.

"What do you mean?" she nearly choked out, not sure if she even wanted to hear his reply.

Rumple tilted his head, his eyes pointedly. "You know as well as I do how this works, Deary.."

Regina shivered and it seemed like the temperature had dropped below freezing. Briefly wondering if she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Still seeing the blonde's vulnerability in front of her eyes. Becoming closer to the woman's core than she had ever gotten before. Going even deeper than she suspected anyone had ever been allowed before. _She couldn't have made that up?_

And to her own surprise she let Emma beyond a wall in her life that no one's ever breached before as well. Allowing the blonde to peek inside her heart and soul. _That couldn't be an illusion?_

"There has to be another way.." she cried out, the tears building in her voice.

Rumple quirked his brow and studied her face for several drawn out moments.

"No, I'm positively sure there isn't.." he countered, trying to capture Regina's gaze who was desperately trying to avoid eye contact.

"I've been the Dark One, remember?"

Regina shook her head in denial, unable to comprehend that none of it had been real. _It couldn't be! She felt her, didn't she?_ Her tears almost falling down with the knowledge that she finally found the light she had never realized she was looking for. Unable to believe that she somehow made things up, because falling for the blonde even trespassed her own vivid imagination. Unable to accept the possibility that her mind was playing tricks on her.

She rubbed her temples and tried to find the words she wanted to say, her eyes snapping up at Rumple again. Trying to hold on to the last spark of hope that still lingered deep inside her.

"But maybe it's different this time.." she both stated as questioned, hating the quiver in her voice when she pointed out " _She_ actually has a good heart. And she isn't a coward like you! She's strong! She will fight this!"

She ignored the warning stare she received from Belle, focusing on the unsettling amount of pity she found in Rumple's eyes. Feeling her magic instantly boiling up in anger, clenching her hands into fists at her side. If this were a few years ago, if she was still the old Regina, she would have thrown a fireball at him. But this was a different version of herself, a new version that couldn't cross those very lines anymore.

"Don't look at me like _that_! It _is_ different!" she nearly screamed towards him.

"We can't summon her! The dagger doesn't obey its keeper the way it used to. Or maybe _she's_ the one who's ignoring its commands. Because for whatever reason she's not showing up.."

He raised his brows as he watched the dangerous cocktail of rage and pain swimming in her glassy brown eyes. Almost as if he could see the ghost of some deeper pain that touched the brunette, a crippling fear that was lurking just beneath the surface.

"Ooh she _will_ show up.." he stated without hesitation, his lips slightly curling up.

Panic slowly started to creep in until Regina was starting to feel suffocated by it, smoothing her hands down her pants covered thighs.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she countered coldly.

"I think you should prepare for her appearance.. We all should.. Because I can't even imagine how powerful she will be.."

Regina gasped at the mere thought of Emma's dark side. Still shocked recalling her earlier encounters with that part of the blonde. Barely able to reach her when she threatened to kill Lilly, trying everything within her power to cut her loose from the darkness. To set her free, to stop her from crossing a line. The heartbreaking emptiness in her eyes and the uncertainty if she would ever see their usual brightness again.

Unable to recall ever feeling more relieved when she somehow managed to touch her, to stop the blonde from losing herself. The way her own breath slowly released from her lungs when she lowered her gun, trapped for far too long, finally able to breathe again. Just like Emma's light overpowered the darkness inside her, finally making her able to _feel_ again. Simultaneously being freed, fueled with each other's agony, increasing their connection even further.

"She won't hurt us.." she whispered, wanting to believe the fact but unable to hide the tremble in her voice.

"Are you sure about that?" Rumple instantly questioned. "Because I can assure you, she won't be able to control it. It's addictive and overwhelming. And the boundaries you never wanted to cross, won't even exist. And I agree with you, she is strong. But the power that accompanies the darkness is even stronger. I'm sorry, but she won't stand a chance.."

His eyes turned distant for a moment before he seemed to pull himself back into reality.

"All magic comes with a price.."

Regina felt a rush of emotions rip their way from her heart, pain, anger, confusion. She stared into his eyes for a long moment before she looked away and nodded.

"I know.. But didn't she already pay the highest price with becoming the Dark One?" she exclaimed, the anxiety evident in her voice.

Regina held her breath, realizing just how desperate her words sounded, unable to take them back.

"No, deary.. You know that's not how this works.." His tone wasn't accusatory, merely stating a simple fact.

It was almost startling, the sympathy she found in his eyes as he continued. Wondering if this had been the first time they actually looked at each other.

"The Emma you once knew.. _is gone_.."

Regina didn't say a word. She simply stared at the man, her breath completely gone and her heart racing. Almost passing out when a soft hand gently slipped in hers, fingertips lightly tracing across her skin. Carefully finding their way between her own fingers, lacing them together steadily. Her eyes fluttered closed with the soothing gesture, feeling her strength instantly growing again.

Allowing herself a moment to delight in the feeling, suddenly realizing that Henry was standing at her right. _So why…?_ Her eyes snapped open, slowly forcing them down towards her left hand. Suddenly dizzy at the sight, or more accurate, at what she didn't see. Feeling their grip tightening, but seeing nothing but space between her fingers and the palm of her hand.

Feeling tears sting in her eyes when realization slowly dawned on her, her emotions threating to overpower her once again. She inhaled sharply with the sudden wave of warmness that spread throughout her body, goosebumps erupting all over her skin. _Emma.._

Her hand was shaking, but instantly calmed at the blonde's touch and presence. Her hand that felt like fire to her skin, igniting the flame that nearly extinguished within her heart. She tightened her grip and stared at their clasped hands for only her to feel, her lips curling up unconsciously. Holding her close, not wanting to let go ever again.

"I think you are wrong.." she suddenly stated firmly, straightening her spine. "She's still here.. Her heart maybe darkened, but she's still there.. She _will_ find her way.."

She felt Emma's quiver and stroked her thumb lightly across her skin. The shiver she initially felt before as if she was somehow afraid of both being held and of being let go. She didn't take time to process what she was doing, leaning slightly to her left. Feeling the blonde's shoulder lightly brushing her own.

"I admire your faith.." Rumple stated, his brows rising slightly.

"She's different. She won't cross those lines.. She's better than that.." Regina continued, softly squeezing the hand she felt so strongly in her own.

Rumple nodded once and glanced down at her hand briefly, before he looked up again.

"Very well.."

Silence lingered between them for a moment as Regina tried to collect her courage. She was a master manipulator, always trying to get what she wanted. And that was exactly who she needed to be right now. But all of her powers seemed out of the window right in this very moment.

 _How was she supposed to manipulate the man who invented that very quality? And why did it suddenly felt so wrong to ask him such an immense sacrifice? To change this seemingly friendly man back into the Dark One?_

She managed to collect herself by focusing on Emma's presence, feeling the heat radiating off of her in waves, absorbing her highly required strength. Clearing her throat to drop the bomb on Rumple and Belle, only to find herself stunned into silence when she caught Henry staring at her as if she was some kind of revelation.

"Mom, I need you to come with me.." he whispered for only her to hear, his eyes glinting with hope.

She watched him with increasing interest, raising an eyebrow in question. But he remained quiet while slipping his hand in Regina's free one, gently pulling her towards him. Catching her off guard with his action, her eyes widening in panic when she felt Emma's hand slowly slipping away from her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bleed for me - Part Ten**

 _ **Thank you so much for your reviews and feedback! Love to hear your thoughts. English clearly isn't my native language, so please excuse my mistakes. But I hope you stick with this story anyway. ;) Enjoy today's chapter! I'm not sure when I'll be able to post again this week, but I'll continue as soon as possible.**_

* * *

"Henry!" Regina breathed, not nearly ready to lose her connection with Emma.

Gasping with the sudden loss of contact, snapping her eyes towards her outstretched hand. Her fingers spreading wide open, reaching out to the invisible blonde. But despite her desperate attempt to reconnect, she was nowhere to be found. Tears were stinging in her eyes as they darted around the room, unaware how three pairs of eyes were trained on her curiously.

"Mom?" Henry worried softly, squeezing her other hand to get her attention.

Regina's heart skipped a beat when reality slowly dawned on her, feeling their eyes boring into her. She didn't dare to look up, her cheeks flushing a soft shade of pink. Trying to find some explanation for her behavior, but couldn't find any.

"I'm sorry, but we have to go.." Henry said quickly, sensing her discomfort. His gaze lingering a moment on his mother before he added "Take care, Mister Gold."

Before Regina knew what to do, how to respond, Henry had led her out of the room. Her head spinning in confusion, her body moving on its own accord. She flinched slightly when Henry suddenly stopped right around the corner, his eyes locked on her.

"Mom, what happened in there?" he asked quietly, his forehead wrinkled in concern.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked, feigning ignorance.

Henry sighed knowingly, rolling his eyes. "Mom.."

Regina offered him a weak smile and wondered briefly if she should confide in him, to tell him the truth about Emma. But she couldn't get his hopes up just yet, trying to block her own entirely selfish, ignorant reasons.

She hesitated for a long moment before she heard herself saying "It was nothing, honey. I'm just tired.."

Henry tilted his head slightly, a hint of a smirk crossing his features.

"You know I'm Emma's son as well, do you?"

Regina quirked her brow and stared at him in surprise, her heart skipping a beat at just hearing her name. She swallowed thickly, trying to ignore her feelings, especially under her son's gaze.

"What do you mean?" she managed to say with only a slight catch in her voice.

He shoved his free hand into his pocket and shrugged, a shy smile breaking out on his face.

"My superpower.."

Regina's smiled fondly at him, reminding her so much of Emma and gently touched his cheek.

"Really, it's nothing for you to worry about.." she whispered affectionately, hoping that he would accept her words.

They stared at each other for a long moment before he nodded his head.

"Okay.. But I'm here for you, mom. I'm not a kid anymore.. I can tell when something's bothering you.."

Regina smiled and sighed in relief, silently thanking him for dropping the subject. She was amazed once again at his intelligence and perceptiveness, far too mature for his age.

"I know, dear.." she said softly, her brows rising slightly. "But what did you want to tell me?"

He ducked his head briefly and worried his bottom lip, before his eyes settled on hers again.

"I couldn't let you do it, mom.. I know that Mister Gold has done some very cruel things, but is he truly a bad man? Maybe he deserves a chance from going from a sinner to a redeemed man.."

Regina swallowed down the lump in her throat, fighting the impulse to express how much she loathed the man. That he didn't deserve another chance, that he would always chose power over love. But at the same time wondering whether she deserved this second change she'd been given.

"I think it's wrong to sacrifice his life.." Henry continued, breaking her thoughts. "That's not what heroes supposed to do.."

Regina gasped, completely caught off guard by his admission. _Did he actually use the H-word to describe her? The former Evil Queen?_

"Henry, I'm no-" she started to speak, but Henry held up his hand and continued.

"Yes, you are, mom.. You _are_ a hero.."

Her heart skipped a beat, seeing the sincerity in his eyes. His unwavering believe in her, something she had never received from anyone. She wanted to argue but before she could say something Henry continued.

"Maybe we don't need Mister Gold's help.. I think there is another way.."

Regina caught the brief sparkle in her son's eyes and unconsciously inched closer to him.

"Okay? How?"

He leaned towards her and lowered his voice.

"The hat… Can't we use it to get rid of the Dark One?"

Regina stared at him, briefly considering the idea. Seeing his hope mix with determination. Wishing to give him comfort and clarification, but afraid to hurt him the process. She inhaled a sharp breath and choose her next words carefully.

"Emma _is_ the Dark One, Henry.. We would lose her as well.."

"But what if we somehow find a way to cast out the Darkness from her body? So we can keep her safe while we send the Dark One away through the hat?"

Regina shook her head, her eyes silently apologizing. "I don't think that's possible, Henry.. I don't even know if the hat still works and if it's able to transport something like _that_.."

She shivered when she quietly continued "And even more important.. I don't think it's possible to cast it out without harming Emma in the process.." _Or worse.._

"But we need to try, mom.." Henry insisted, his eyes pleading.

"We have to find her first.." Regina sighed, her voice no more than a soft whisper, her eyes unconsciously wandering around.

"I know.. "

He sounded so defeated that it broke Regina's heart. Opening her mouth to say something comforting, but her words caught in her throat when she heard a familiar voice.

"Regina!"

The brunette turned toward the man who was rushing toward her, suddenly feeling dizzy and off balance. Struggling to manage or comprehend why she felt like that, trying to keep her composure.

"Robin…" she breathed, faking a smile.

He stopped in front of her and reached out to cup her face.

"How are you? Why are you here?" he asked worriedly, glancing at Henry briefly.

Regina allowed him to touch her and noticed the questions his eyes. Her heart clenched with sudden clarity, _she never told him about their plans_. The truth was that she hadn't even thought about him for hours and how he felt, until now. Shocked that she never even considered to involve him.

Her soulmate, her other half. The one who should understand and connect with her in every way. The one who should bring a sense of peace, calmness and happiness in their presence. The one with whom she should have an immediate connection the moment they met, a connection so strong that she was drawn to that person in a way she never experienced before. A connection that develops over time, intensely deep, strong and complex.

 _But why couldn't she handle his presence right now? And why didn't she want to include him? And why hadn't she even missed him?_

Her breath nearly completely gone when she looked at Robin, but could have sworn that Emma's emerald eyes were staring right back at her. As if they wanted to show her something. Something she wasn't sure she was ready to face just yet.

She clenched her fists and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to ignore the voices in her head. _No, they are wrong! Robin is my soulmate._ But while consciously she managed to block them out, her subconscious was at their mercy. Carefully planting a seed which already blossomed deep within her heart.

"We were just checking on Rumple.." she finally managed to say, forcing herself back to reality.

Robin seemed startled by her answer, unable to hide the unsteadiness of his voice. "Why?!"

"We wanted to make sure that he's okay.." Regina quietly explained, catching the quick flash of anger from his expression.

"Why on earth would you even _care_ about that man? After everything he put you through?"

Regina raised her eyebrow and just stared at him for a moment. Not sure what was worse, his outstanding ignorance, or the fact that he somehow seemed to judge her action. The disapproval in his tone set the brunette on the defensive and immediately her sense of injustice flared.

"Who said anything about _caring_ for the man?" she countered incredulously. "I don't need to explain myself to you, Robin. And do you _care_ to tell me why _you_ are here?"

Robin flinched slightly, his eyes widening in the process. Clearly taken aback by her honesty and the harshness of her tone.

"Regina.." he breathed, his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

Regina clenched her fist to her chest, willing herself to feel nothing, but failed miserably. She was suffocating with feelings, her eyes stung with tears of frustration. Feeling trapped and yet again forced into something she didn't want. A love that had been planned out for her, she was destined to be with her soulmate. But things slowly started to change and for once she wanted it to be _her_ choice.

 _Why did he get to choose Marian twice and she didn't? Was it really love she felt for him, or just a desperate hope that she wouldn't end up alone?_

"No, Robin!" she cried out, lifting her hands to keep some space between them. "Just leave me alone, okay? I can't do this right now!"

Robin made a noise of incredulity and shook his head. Missing her silent plea as he grabbed her wrist to pull her closer again.

"When can you?" he asked breathily.

Regina glared down at his hand, her heartrate picking up a few beats. Fighting the urge to disappear with a flick of her other wrist. Feeling trapped all over again, but at the same time realizing that he deserved an explanation. She closed her eyes and forced herself to calm down.

"I'm sorry, Robin.. You don't deserve any of this.. But please, I need some space.."

"What's going on, Regina? Where does this come from? What's changed?" he pleaded, slowly releasing his grip.

"Nothing's changed.." the brunette whispered quietly. _Everything changed._ "And I'm fine, don't worry about me.."

He lowered his voice, his eyes filled with unshed tears.

"I thought we were building something here.. I thought you trusted me.."

Regina shook her head and straightened her spine. "It's not about trust!"

She pierced him with her gaze, letting him know how wrong he was with his assumption.

"Then what is it?" he tried again.

Regina sighed in annoyance, rolling her eyes mentally.

"Robin.. Please, just give me some space here.. I can't deal with this right now.."

She saw his muscles tense and knew he wouldn't stop, needing to know the answer.

"Let me help you, Regina.." he nearly begged, missing Henry's soft sigh of annoyance. A perfect replica of his mother's earlier one.

"You can't help me.." Regina said quietly. "I need to do this myself.."

"Do what?" he countered.

Regina glanced down for a moment, still feeling the tingling sensation in her left hand, before she looked up again.

"I need to find Emma.."

Robin's eyes widened, slightly tilting his head. "We all want to find her! So why won't you let me help you?"

Henry suddenly spoke up, stepping in front of Regina. "Robin, I think you should leave.."

"No! I just-" Robin nearly screamed, instantly cut off again by Henry's warning stare and voice.

"And you will.. _Whenever_ she's ready.."

Robin shook his head and stepped towards Regina, only to find himself being pushed away from her by some great force. He barely managed to keep his balance as he stumbled backwards, leaving both Regina and Henry breathless in the process.

He remained frozen on his spot and fixated his gaze on his chest, his eyes filled with panic. Searching for some kind of trace, anything that would explain what just happened. His eyes slowly drifted towards Regina, his face paled with fear.

"D-Did you just used magic on me?" he asked incredulously, his voice flat and distant.

Regina tensed and her eyes shot wide open with his accusation. She glanced at Henry and could tell that he was just as shocked, his eyes flashing with something she couldn't establish.

"No!" she choked out, completely off balance. "I didn't!"

 _What the hell just happened? That wasn't me!_

He laughed, low and raw, sounding nothing like himself. A cold chill crept up Regina's spine as she stared into his eyes that were filled with fear. _Was he afraid of her?_

"You did!" he snapped, his jaw clenched in anger.

Regina wanted to argue, but was suddenly too exhausted to even think clearly. Drained of energy and once again feeling deeply betrayed and disappointed. This wasn't the first time that Robin didn't gave her the benefit of the doubt. Just like he didn't believe her in New York, when she tried to convince him that her wicked sister was leading him on.

She drew in a deep breath as a wave of emotions washed over her, not sure why relief was one of them.

"Goodbye, Robin.." she breathed, lingering her eyes a moment more before she grabbed her son's hand.

Before he could say something they disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, a single tear making its way down his face.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bleed for me - Part Eleven**

* * *

Later that day they gathered together at the Charming's. Henry explained his theory about the hat, surprising Regina that he was aiming at Jefferson's hat. Snow explained how they attempted to use the other one to imprison the Dark One, but that it failed to contain it. Voicing her concern that Jefferson's hat wouldn't be strong enough either.

She didn't need to finish her sentence, because they all knew what she was trying to say. _How could Emma possibly survive something like that?_ But Henry's unwavering faith made them reconsider, trying to convince them that the hat wouldn't serve as a prison, something to lock it away. It just needed to open a portal to another world, trapping the darkness in a different realm.

Snow, Regina and Henry navigated through all the magical books they could find, searching for a spell or clue that could somehow help them. Charming and Hook leaned against the counter while discussing their options, but none of them seemed to be even remotely achievable.

Regina sighed in defeat when she finished yet another book and slid it aside, unable to find a spell. She unconsciously glanced up at Hook, sensing his eyes already on her. Her heart skipped a beat, seeing the change in his expression, unable to hide his anger that was creeping to the surface. She quickly averted her gaze, silently cursing the guilt that threatened to overwhelm her once again.

She inhaled a deep breath and tried to focus on Henry's voice which dulled the constant pang of guilt that pulsed through her all day. The pain was still sharp in her heart, still seeing the look in their eyes. Emma and Robin, the one she had to let go and the one she chose to let go.

She missed how Snow's eyes were watching her every move carefully. Her forehead wrinkled in concern, shifting her attention from the broken woman towards Hook. She could quite literally see how he struggled to keep his composure, his eyes sad and uncertain.

She slowly walked across the room to stand beside him, offering her husband a meaningful look. He lifted his brow and nodded, before he excused himself to sit with Henry. A shadow of annoyance fell across Hook's face as he caught the exchange. Snow pinned him with a look and he knew what was coming as she had been waiting for this moment for some time.

"You need to stop this, Killian.." she whispered for only him to hear.

He brushed his hand across his face and sighed heavily. "I can't.."

Snow moved even closer to him, her piercing green eyes suddenly filled with unwanted tears. "I know you are hurting. But it's hard on all of us! It was Emma's choice. You can't blame Regina, she isn't responsible for Emma's sacrifice.."

His eyes widened and he wanted to argue, but Snow held up her hand and continued.

"You need to respect her choice. Because if you don't, you don't respect Emma.. You know she never gives up on the people she loves, that's just who she is.. You need to value her loyalty, that's a part of her you should embrace.. And don't you dare resent her for it! Because she may have given you her body and her heart, there are parts she'll never give up.."

Hook flinched slightly, caught off guard with the very unpleasant reality check. He stared at Snow, stunned into silence, wondering what he could say to change the situation. He released the breath he had been holding and looked away, clearly uncomfortable.

"And don't you think that Regina's blaming herself?" Snow continued, ignoring his expression. "She never wanted any of this to happen! And it wasn't just _her_ loss.. Because her son lost his mother as well while saving her.. And that makes it so much harder to actually tell him.."

He stared at her for a long moment, absorbing her words. His face pale and defeated. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, dropping his eyes to the ground to avoid her gaze.

His whisper was barely audible, as if not believing his own words coming from his own mouth. "But she destroyed our lives.. _Again_.."

"No, Killian! She didn't!" Snow instantly countered, her eyes incredulously. "I can't even thank her enough for her actions that helped save Emma's life. She even gave up her own safety to keep Emma away from the darkness. She did _everything_ we asked her to do, she even kept our secret.."

She paused briefly, seemingly startled by her own words before she added "Don't you ever blame her for any of this, Hook! And don't ever blame Emma!"

Her breath hitched suddenly, realizing there was a undeniable similarity between her daughter and Regina. They both went through a lot as a child, alone and broken. Both overcoming all of that in their own separate ways, growing into the women she always knew they could be.

She never fully understood the significance of their connection. They fought all the time and challenged each other nearly every day. But despite their differences they seemed to share far more than they were willing to admit.

She'd seen the major changes in their behavior. Both locked up, hiding behind the walls they carefully built around themselves, but somehow unable to keep each other out. She'd witnessed their connection flourish over the years, both growing together as well as individually.

How they both struggled to finally embrace love, how they even started to believe in a happy ending. But she never would have guessed that their past, present and future seemed to blend together this closely.

* * *

Regina sat on the edge of her bed, her face covered with her hands, trying to block out the world. It was hard to even think straight, let alone come up with a plan. She wanted to fix the situation so badly, if only-

"Regina.." A soft voice suddenly sounded in front of her, snapping out of her thoughts.

She almost jumped off the bed, her eyes wide open. Startled by the unexpected visitor, pressing her hand to her own chest in the process. She could feel her heart pounding against her palm, rapid, erratic. She stared up at the blonde woman, mesmerized by her warm emerald eyes staring down into her own.

"Emma…" she breathed, watching as the blonde sat down close beside her.

Her eyes scanning every feature of the blonde's face, burning a trail wherever they lingered. She could see the subtle changes. Aside from a little around her eyes, she detected no make-up, yet she looked better than before. Her pale skin glowing in the dim light of the room, her eyes big and bright. Almost as if the darkness didn't touch her.

"I'm so sorry.." Emma whispered suddenly, her eyes filled with shame.

Regina quirked her brow. "For what?"

Emma ducked her head briefly and let out a soft sigh, before meeting the brunette's eyes again. "I shouldn't have intervened…"

Emma watched as Regina's eyes shut wide open and she gasped for air. The puzzle pieces were slowly falling into place, her eyes filling with wonder.

"It _was_ you…" she choked out, more of a statement than a question.

Emma nodded and bit her lip, unsure of her reaction. "Yes.. And I'm so sorry for causing you so much trouble.."

Regina smiled wryly and shook her head, her eyes pensive. "It's okay, Emma.. It was.. _Clarifying_.."

She closed her eyes briefly, recalling the pain, the shame. It became painfully clear that he still didn't trust her, he still couldn't clearly _see_ her.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked softly.

Regina rolled her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. "I think you know.."

"No, I don't?" Emma countered shyly, almost sounding embarrassed.

For a moment their eyes locked in wordless communication, more intense in some ways than their physical contact had been. Emma's face fell and Regina knew that the blonde finally caught up with her.

"He will never trust me.." she whispered quietly, clenching her hands together in her lap.

"He will, Regina.. He's just-"

Emma's words died in her throat as soon as she noticed a glaring Regina unconsciously moving closer to her.

"Please, Emma, don't.."

Regina swallowed thickly and opened her mouth again, carefully picking her words.

"You were there with us in New York… He didn't trust me, he didn't believe me. Do you know the feeling, when your heart is so hurt, that you could feel the blood dripping?"

Emma stared at her, her eyes filled with compassion and concern. Her lips parted, but no words came out.

"I gave up my happy ending, so he could have one with his wife and child. I didn't ask for anything in return. So how could he possibly assume that I wanted to break them apart?"

Emma reached out a trembling hand and covered the brunette's with her own.

"I know, Regina.. I know.. You have no idea how much I wanted to knock some sense into him back then.."

Regina chuckled sadly. "I've been fighting for our future. But he never fought for me, he never stood up for me.. How can we even build something when there's no trust between us?"

Emma softly squeezed her hand, not sure how to respond.

"How do I get him to trust me? What more can I do?" Regina questioned, her brows knitted together.

Emma thought about it for a moment, unable to comprehend his ignorance.

"Nothing, Regina.. Maybe he's not worth it."

Regina stared at their hands, choosing to ignore Emma's last comment.

"You know what's been bothering me? He doesn't know me the way you do. He never actually witnessed that part of me, the horrible things I've done in the past. Not the way you did and certainly not the way your mother did.."

She paused for a moment, her eyes thoughtful. "So how can _you_ possibly still want to be with me? Confide in me? How can you even trust me after everything I did?"

Emma's expression turned warm and soft, instantly recognizing her self-loathing. Feeling her own heart ache for the woman who clearly underestimated her own abilities.

"Because you deserve our trust, Regina.. I know you and I get you. It's okay to feel pain when you turn things around for yourself. You've changed so much... I can't even begin to understand how hard and scary that must have been for you.."

She moved closer to the brunette, fighting the extraordinary strong urge to touch her face. "I'm so proud of you.. I really am.."

Regina stared at her, her eyes curious and thoughtful before sadness crept up on her again.

"So why can't he..?" she choked out.

Emma shook her head and shrugged. "I don't know.. I'm sorry.. But I just don't get that man.."

She gazed into the distance, as if she struggled to find the right words to say.

"He doesn't even know how lucky he is that you-" she stopped herself before she said too much.

Her eyes lifted up to meet Regina's and the brunette caught the brief sparkle, not daring to dwell on it. Her heart skipping a beat when Emma spoke up again.

"You deserve someone who cherishes you.. Who really sees you.. Someone who will challenge you instead of just giving in. Who wants you to fight for the dreams, the love and the life you deserve. Someone who accepts your past.. And embraces your future.."

Regina just stared at her, her eyes filled with unshed tears. She dipped her head and slowly raised her hand to the blonde's cheek, her breath hitching at the touch. Emma observed the brunette from under her lashes and lifted her brow when their gazes locked again.

"This _is_ real.." Regina whispered, her eyes wide in wonder.

Emma nodded and offered her a warm smile, leaning into her hand.

"It is.. And I should have told you long ago.." she didn't even tried to hide the warm affection in her tone. "You have nothing to prove to anyone else, trying to be anyone else is a waste of the person you are. Please, just embrace that individual inside you that has ideas, strengths and beauty like no one else.. Because you are, Regina. You are beautiful and smart and remarkable. You've always been, even when you tried to keep her hidden inside of you. Too stubborn and afraid to show herself, to broken and consumed with bitterness.. You need someone who tells you when you're being a brat, _your Majesty_.."

Emma grinned and covered Regina's hand with her own, pressing it closer against her cheek. Her eyes boring even deeper into the brunette's as she whispered "Someone who keeps reminding you who you really are.. And someone who never stops telling you how special you are. How there is no one like you.."

Regina's eyes fluttered closed, feeling a wave of heat flooding through her body. Her heart was pounding heavily and she could not seem to swallow.

"Emma.." she sighed, licking her suddenly too dry lips.

She opened her eyes and breathed in again deeply, caught off guard by the blonde's closeness. Unconsciously her eyes dropped down to Emma's lips, feeling the air charge between them. She glanced up and caught the gleam of desire in her darkened eyes, before they slowly refocused.

"No, Regina.. Promise me you won't ever change!" Emma whispered, almost pleading. "Don't let anyone bring you down and don't give others the power to control your life. _It is yours_ , Regina. And you get to choose how you live it.. Don't ever settle for less. You deserve to be worshiped.."

 **TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bleed for me - Part Twelve**

 _ **Thank you so much for your support! You are amazing :) Just a small chapter for today, but hope you'll like it.**_

* * *

Regina gasped at the words she never expected anyone to say and struggled to control her emotions. She fought the urge to disappear and hide for her feelings, before she could act on them. The way Emma looked at her, the way she made her look at herself, had changed something deep inside her. She knew the connection they shared was a gift to be treasured.

 _No one had ever looked at her like that.._

She couldn't recall ever feeling like this, emotions welling up so deep and strong that her head started to spin. The intensity within the blonde's gaze was far too much to handle, fueling her own growing passion. She felt overwhelmed and couldn't stop her body from quivering with pleasure and lust.

She closed her eyes, trying to make sense of it all. _The Savior and the Evil Queen. Emma and Regina. The Major and the Sheriff. There were so many differences between them, but somehow they were perfectly united. Why didn't she realize this before?_

She missed the glimmer in Emma's eyes as she watched her, taking in every inch of her perfectly flushed face. Her eyes still closed, the blonde's words echoing inside her head. She could barely breathe when she felt gentle fingers stroking through her hair, unconsciously leaning into her touch. Feeling Emma's intoxicating heat pouring straight into her veins.

She stilled as her hand continued to caress, her fingertips gently trailing the line of her jaw. She sighed as ripples of pleasure surged through her. Feeling the blonde's breath on her skin, warm and uneven. She shivered as goosebumps erupted all over her skin. _Why do you affect me like this?_

The air felt thick around them and she didn't dare open her eyes, not even when she felt Emma's cheek against her own, lightly brushing them together. Feeling the softness of her skin, her blonde hair tickling her face and neck. She shuddered as the blonde's fingers slid along her arm to pull her closer, feeling her lips ghosting across her skin. A whimper threatened to slip out and she swallowed it down.

She knew she needed to stop her, to protect them both, but she couldn't make herself. Feeling drawn towards her, as if by some magical magnetic field that pulled her supple body towards the blonde. But this wasn't magic, it was something stronger than she had ever felt in her life.

She brought her trembling hand up and threaded her fingers into the blonde's hair, who shivered lightly at her touch. Revelling in the fact she affected the blonde just as much as she did her. She tilted her head back to give her more space and quivered when the blonde's lips traveled down her neck and across her collarbone.

She pressed her other hand against the small over her back, keeping the blonde tight against her. Her heart was racing when Emma's lips traveled down her collarbone to her chest. Clenching her hand in the blonde's hair, arching even closer. The need for her warm lips on every inch of her skin growing with each passing second.

Gasping when the blonde moved her mouth down the valley of her breasts, leaving a trail of fire along her already heated skin.

"What are we doing?" Regina breathed, finally opening her eyes.

She stared into the blonde's eyes and saw the need there, hot and yet filled with such _love_.

"I don't know.." Emma whispered truthfully, her voice low and hoarse.

They were breathing heavily, their gazes locked on each other. Both afraid to cross a line, but at the same time wanting it more than anything. Regina smiled nervously and stilled when the blonde touched her lips lightly with her fingertips. Her eyes fixated on her mouth as they slowly darkened in the process, and she felt herself wanting to close the distance between them. Surprised and terrified with the intense and sudden desire.

Her whole body responding when Emma suddenly kissed her, her lips soft and warm. They both released a small noise as their mouths touched softly, a gentle pressure. Testing each other out, feeling each other out. Feeling the fire ignite between them.

Their bodies molding together as a sudden weightless sensation filled the brunette. Overwhelmed with how good it felt, how _right_ it felt. The feelings rushed through her like an intense wave of happiness. She'd never known anything like this, felt anything like this. And it made her want to cry and laugh all at once.

A shiver coursed its way down her spine when Emma's lips grazed hers a little less gentle. She slightly opened her mouth, drawing her bottom lip between her own. Gently sucking it, sending heat waves through her stomach. She could feel the blonde smiling against her lips, her hand on the back of her neck pulling her closer.

Her head spinning with pleasure, overwhelming pleasure, so much that she dug her nails into the blonde's shoulders. Wanting her closer, _needing_ her closer. She moaned softly when Emma ran her tongue along her lips, seeking for entrance. There was no hesitation as they deepened the kiss, their tongues stroking together.

Emma's hand slipped between their bodies, covering the brunette's pounding heart. Deepening the kiss even more, feeling her emotions rising up from a cold, lonely and darkened place. Filling her with a warmth she hadn't felt before. Everything in her opening up, seeking the light.

They kissed for a long time, losing themselves in each other. Intensely aware of every point where their bodies touched. Emma whimpered softly when Regina's hand dipped off to her side, touching the soft side of her breast. She broke the kiss to catch her breath and rested her forehead against the brunette's. Their breaths mingling, ragged and hoarse.

Regina looked up at the blonde from under her lashes and smiled beautifully, a soft blush creeping up her cheeks. Emma leaned back slightly and mirrored her smile, tucking a strand of hair behind the brunette's ear. Her eyes briefly dropping to Regina's swollen lips, biting her own in the process.

"That was.." Regina breathed, her voice trailing off in a low moan of pleasure.

Emma chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose. "I know.."

She moved her hand up the brunette's thigh and felt her grip tighten around her. Regina gasped as a powerful shock ran through her, the effect almost too much. She even surprised herself when she straddled the blonde's thighs, positioning herself above her. Hearing her breath hitch at the movement. Wrapping her arms around her neck and slowly lowered herself onto her lap. Both women moaning at the contact.

The sudden force knocked some air out of her lungs and Emma inhaled a shuddering breath, her eyes roaming over the brunette's body. She bit her lip and moved her hands slowly up, stopping on the back of Regina's thighs. Spreading her legs a little, a teasing smirk on her face.

The brunette clamped her lips to prevent a groan of pleasure when Emma smoothly lifted her thigh, causing even more friction between her legs. Her panties flooded, feeling the blonde's hands grasping her hips. They kissed again, more urgently this time, their bodies moving together.

Emma shifted slightly, thrusting her hips upwards. She whimpered, low and shakily when Regina's body grinded against her, rubbing herself along her thigh. Her eyes rolling back when their breasts brushed together.

"God, Emma…" the brunette moaned, shuddering in the blonde's arms.

Slowly rocking back and forth while their lips crashed together again. The blonde's hands roaming her body with a thoroughness that stole Regina's breath away.

But a knock on the door had them almost jumping off the bed, both unable to move, trying to catch their breaths. The realization of their position dawned upon them and they stared at each other wide-eyed and frozen.

"Mom, are you awake?" Henry's soft voice broke the silence again, their eyes snapping at the door.

"Just a moment, Henry!" Regina nearly yelled. Her voice sounding strange to her, high-pitched.

She gazed into the blonde's eyes, wanting desperately to tell her to stay. Seeing the panic in her emerald orbs and something that could have been amusement as well. She didn't move from her lap, not nearly ready to let her go.

"You didn't think you could get rid of me this easily, did you?" the blonde whispered, almost as if she'd read the brunette's mind.

Regina sighed in relief, a heartwarming smile breaking out across her face. They met halfway in a slow, gentle kiss of affection rather than lust. Lingering their lips just a moment more, before Henry's voice snapped them back into reality again.

"Mom?"

Regina slowly pulled back from the embrace, their foreheads touching briefly before she stood up from the bed. Her knees buckling, her eyes boring into the blonde's.

"Keep your promise, Miss Swan.." she teased. Although it was hidden and slight, there was an obvious plea in her tone.

Emma tilted her head and smiled sweetly, her eyes revealing her every emotion.

"I always do.." she whispered. The voice faded and then was gone.

 **TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bleed for me - Part Thirteen**

 _ **Thank you so much for your kind words. You make my day! Another small chapter for today. I'm not sure when I'll be able to post again, but I'll continue as soon as possible. Enjoy :)**_

* * *

Regina inhaled a deep breath, incredibly relieved that Henry hadn't entered her room without knocking.  
Trying hard not to imagine what would've happened if he had find them in such a compromising position. Both of his mothers, working their magic together, but in an entirely different manner. Even more intense and physical than the ones he'd encountered before.

They had always been passionate " _enemies"_. Any sense of personal space disappeared as they fought for whatever reason. Somehow keeping their distance, at least physically. On those very rare occasions when they actually touched each other, something deep inside her came alive in response. Magic, anger, strength, relief, wonder and maybe even _love_.

But no matter how crazy this was, she couldn't stop wondering how their son would react if he found out. Would he be able to understand their growing feelings? Something that took many years for her to realize. To finally admit to herself just how important Emma was to her. And she had been right in front of her eyes all this time.

Or would he be horrified, knowing they both had a choice in the matter? Unable to see their future except through their worst behavior of the past? And not to mention the fact that they were both involved with men, despite their inability to let themselves go. Terrified to lose control, terrified to really engage in their respective relationships.

Her heart shuddered, because in that moment she realized she didn't feel restricted, frightened and exhausted. _She almost felt free._ Free to choose her path, free to explore the tender blossoming sensation deep within her.

She closed her eyes, her body still humming and tingling. Still feeling the blonde's presence, relishing the moment to its fullness again and realized she was smiling. Still trying to wrap her head around everything Emma had said and trying to accept that there was no denying how she felt. She wanted to be with _her_. But how could she be with her if she wasn't really here? Cherishing their time together, but their stolen moments were not nearly enough.

Something started between them neither could quite understand, and the timing couldn't be any worse. She had lost her and found her all at the same time. It wasn't supposed to happen like this and neither of them planned or expected, it just happened. It was never a matter of faith or destiny. They just gravitated towards each other, understanding each another.

But recently their feelings had changed, intensified, craving for more intimacy. Releasing every suppressed desire they'd shut off for years. Finally able to make sense of the unwavering tension between them. And she long-

 _Ooh God, Henry!_

Her eyes shot wide open, suddenly aware that he was still waiting for her permission to come in. She ran her fingers through her hair, her dark locks falling slightly past her shoulders, making sure she was at least presentable. She rose up her bed and smoothed her nightgown, forcing herself to focus on something other than the blonde. Still feeling the sensuous touch of her lips against hers, still feeling-

 _Stop it!_ She cut off her own thoughts abruptly, clearing her throat.

"Come in, sweetheart!" she called out, her voice sounding constricted.

The door slowly opened and Henry peeked around the edge. His eyes searching hers before he walked into the room.

"Mom, are you okay?" he asked tentatively. "What took you so long?"

Regina smiled and sat down once again on the bed, patting a spot beside her. Henry sat and from the corner of her eye, she saw her son staring up at her. His eyes were scanning her face intently, a frown crossing his features.

"Are you feeling alright?" he tried again. "You look flushed.."

She flinched slightly when he touched her cheek, missing the worry in his eyes. She clenched her hands together until the knuckles whitened and released the breath she'd been holding.

"I'm fine, honey. I just woke up from a dream.."

Henry leaned forward to meet her eyes. "Did you have a nightmare, mom?"

She smiled, shaking her head. "No.. Quite the opposite actually.."

Unconsciously her eyes shifted up to look into the distance, as if she was slipping into a daydream. Her eyes unfocused and glittery, a blush creeping up the skin of her neck.

"Ooh.." he whispered confused, quirking his brow when he noticed the sheepish, happy smile falling across her face.

She seemed oblivious to his presence, completely lost in her own thoughts. He watched her closely as her hand raised, reaching for her chest. How she laid her palm upon her heart and sighed in satisfaction, her eyes sparkling. But the way she drew her bottom lip between her teeth caused his jaw to drop. He shook his head, his eyes slowly widened.

"OOOH!" he choked out, something between a yelp and a shriek, which was both startling as amusing. Finally understanding the link between her statement and expression. "MOM! Really?!"

Regina's breath hitched, mortified when his words reached her consciousness. Her eyes wide open in panic at the revelation, catching the flicker of wonder on his face.

"N-No, Henry!" she exclaimed, feeling her cheeks heat up even more. "God, no! Please, forget what I just said.."

She buried her face in her hands and groaned, completely off balance with the sudden turn of events. Her heart pounding in her chest, her stomach turning uncomfortably. There were things that she really didn't want to have to explain to her son.

 _Their son!_

Unable to comprehend what was happening to her, completely enchanted by the blonde. Her mind filled with images of her emerald eyes, the longing she'd so clearly witnessed in them. Her kiss-swollen lips, sending heat waves down her spine. Things she had never intended for her son to find out. Not that he would ever guess who caused her this living daydream.

He was way too young to learn about his mother's needs. Too young for a lot of the things that had been done to him during is short life, and way too young to be scarred for life by her unconscious slip of the tongue. She spread her fingers slightly so she could glimpse between them, terrified that she'd freaked him out. But to her surprise, he didn't look alarmed and he certainly didn't look horrified, she noticed as she slowly removed her hands from her face.

She could have sworn she heard Emma's chuckle when a nervous smile appeared on her face, her eyes instantly scanning around the room.

 _Miss Swan, If you are here… You're going to pay for this!_

She quickly forced her attention back to her son, to prevent from placing herself in another awkward situation. She scrunched up her face comically and said in mock disgust "Well, that was kind of… _embarrassing_.. Can we pretend this never happened?"

Henry chuckled despite himself and nodded, his mother's obvious awkwardness decreasing his own. He'd never seen her like this. His fiercely determined mother, who rarely showed her vulnerability, who believed that love was a weakness. But underneath her composed exterior she was secretly in desperate need to be loved.

Because being without it made her lonely and isolated from others, and compelled to find meaning elsewhere. Consumed by bitterness, hatred and resentment towards someone else, she'd became an easy target for professional manipulators.

She made it nearly impossible for people to love her, to really see her. She made her heart as cold as ice and as hard as a rock, in order for her not to feel sympathy, kindness and love for others. Afraid that it would weaken her, afraid to let anyone in. Terrified for the pain and suffering when her heart would break again.

Feeling extremely grateful that he somehow managed to sneak in to her heart. Grateful that she had raised him as best as she could, completely on her own. Despite the grief, loss and fear of loving again, her heart successfully healed over the years.

She never resented him for pushing her away, for his lack of faith in her, for abandoning her to live with Emma. Regret and shame washed over him, wishing he could turn back time, wishing he would have done things differently. But at the same time grateful, because maybe it was much more than a twist of fate. Maybe it happened for a reason, because their bond seemed stronger than ever.

"Why did you come here, sweetheart?" Regina asked suddenly, breaking his thoughts. "Couldn't you sleep?"

He blinked his eyes, as if he was wondering what he was doing there as well. He remained quiet for a long moment, considering his next words carefully.

A smile already forming on his mouth before he said "I just wanted to make sure that you were alright. Which you obviously are..!"

"Henry!" Regina breathed, playfully hitting his arm.

Despite the awkward issue, it surprised her how natural and comfortable they seemed in each other's presence. Although they were both still grieving over Emma's disappearance they had found a way to cope with the pain, even if it was only for a night.

They sat in silence for a while, enjoying each other's company. The silence felt light and wonderful, both aware how far they'd come and how far they were willing to go. Regina looked up at him when he cleared his throat, their eyes meeting momentarily.

" _Sweet dreams_ , mom.." he smirked and got to his feet.

He slowly leaned forward and kissed her forehead, leaving her breathless by his gesture. They shared a smile before he walked out of the room.

"Yes, _sweet dreams_ , _your Majesty_ …" A soft whisper sounded close to her ear, leaving her even more breathless than before. "Whatever you're planning… I'll be waiting. Because this was priceless and _so_ worth the punishment.."

 **TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bleed for me - Part Fourteen**

 _ **Thanks again for your reviews and PM's. Absolutely love to hear your thoughts. You will get your answers in the following chapters :) Hope you enjoy this chapter and have a great day.**_

* * *

Something warm ran down inside her blouse while Regina dragged herself towards Snow's front door. Silently cursing herself for even trying, because how on earth would she understand her feelings? Feelings she didn't even understand herself most of the time.

But she was even more astounded by the fact that she considered Snow as someone whom she could rely on. They developed a sense of comfort and trust, and maybe even understanding. Feeling an odd, unsettling connection in her heart, and despite her best efforts, she wasn't hiding that fact very well.

The woman who couldn't keep her promise all those years ago. The woman who betrayed her so terribly, despite the fact that she'd been nothing more than a child. The woman who she had aimed to destroy, to take away her happiness. To make her pay for ruining her life.

 _How the hell did that happen?_

She raised a shaking hand to her brow and wiped away the sweat, before she slowly brought her hand down to her chest. Feeling her heart hammering, her legs shaking beneath her. Before she could change her mind, she boldly knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked again, louder. Still no answer.

She fought the urge to leave and waited a solid minute, knocking a few more times. She breathed in deeply and put her hand on the doorknob, slowly turning it. Surprised to discover it was unlocked. She didn't really know what to do, a moment of hesitation flooding through her.

 _If they didn't lock their door, they must be inside, right?_

After a short moment she figured it was okay, so she opened the door with quiet caution.

"Hello?" she called out. "Snow? Charming?"

She peeked inside the room but could not see anyone or hear anything. After another moment's hesitation, she stepped inside and glanced around. Rolling her eyes at the sight of the cozy and slightly messy apartment. The living room was a sharp contrast to her own, her hands itching to clean up the mess.

She noticed the half-filled coffee pot on the table and reached out her hand, feeling the warmth against her skin. Her brows furrowed, her eyes darting around once again.

 _Did they leave in a hurry?_

She didn't dwell on it too much, but there was a nagging feeling that she couldn't completely ignore. _What if something happened to them?_ She shook her head to clear the disturbing thoughts and grabbed a pen off the table. She found a napkin and flipped it over, jotting down a few lines.

After leaving a note on the table, _complaining about their careless and inconsiderate action_ , she headed for the door again. But a sudden thought made her stop in her tracks. She shifted her gaze towards the staircase and couldn't stop herself from climbing the steps. She moved upstairs without hesitation, a shiver coursing its way down her spine in anticipation.

Her heartrate picking up a beat when she entered _her_ room. She sucked her breath sharply and glanced around. Astounded at the sight around her, by how spare and impersonal the room seemed to be. There were no decorations, no pictures, no ornaments. Nothing personal and nothing to make it feel like a home. She expected that her room would at least be a bit attractive and less intimidating.

Recognizing the imagine of the room as a reflection of herself, not too many years ago. As if she was looking straight into her own heart, cold and detached. Without a sense of belonging, rootless and alone. She stared at the closed curtains on a sunny day and began to suspect that they might have even more in common than she wanted to believe, sharing the same fears and agonies.

She witnessed the blonde's internal struggles, her fear that she wasn't good enough. How she instantly connected with their son, in her own goofy and adorable way. How she doubted her ability as a mother, unable to see how well this new role suited her. She both hated and admired the blonde for her natural instincts of motherhood.

Life as she knew it no longer existed. When she found out about everything, she could no longer be a part of the world she knew. But she not only learned that most fairy tales actually happened, and that magic truly existed. She was destined to be their Savior, a title she despised and feared.

And if that wasn't disturbing enough, she discovered that her biological parents were Snow White and Prince Charming. And to make it even more complex, they were close to her own age. Forced to face her past, the emotional scars hurting her deeply, not ready to open up just yet. Whenever her parents came to close, she ran away from them. She'd been damaged deeply by people she trusted and loved and nothing could erase that.

It was way too much for her too handle, yet the blonde kept a brave face and never ceased to amaze her. Despite her best efforts, she never missed the look in Emma's eyes. How they flickered with pain or fear when she thought no one was watching. And the sickening knowledge that she had a massive part in her troubled and painful past made her heart clench all over again.

She shivered, but the chill was not from cold. In desperate need to find something, anything, to indicate that the blonde had been living here ever since she came to town. To prove that she was real, longing for visible, tangible evidence.

The sunlight drew her attention to the nightstand, staring at the object she hadn't noticed before. She watched the gleaming star, her breath catching in her throat. She slowly moved along the bed and traced her fingertips over the cool sheets, inhaling a deep slow breath through her nose. _Her scent was everywhere._

She stopped and reached out to grab the badge, closing her eyes in the process. Her heart began to race when her mind filled with memories of their past encounters. How she despised the fact that she had won the election, becoming the town sheriff, despite her attempts to prevent it from ever happening. Manipulating Sidney in order to reach her goal, but failing miserably.

But at the same time feeling so incredibly motivated and alive, almost as if she woke up from a living nightmare. _Her own private sleeping curse._ Fully aware of the odd, unsettling, yearning sensation in her heart. Realizing that her feelings were absurd and extremely dangerous, how the blonde was destined to make her life miserable. How she could take away her son and that small bit of humanity that might be left inside her.

But she couldn't stay away from this infuriating woman, driving herself crazy. Showing up unannounced at the station, relishing the way her emerald eyes flashed with annoyance and curiosity. Using some flimsy excuse to provoke her, to challenge her.

It satisfied her deeply, eased the ache in her heart, unable to explain even to herself why she was looking forward to their confrontations. She didn't dare ask herself why. She chose to ignore it, suppressing her anxiety. Afraid that the blonde would stay in Storybrook, but even more terrified that she would run away, while she was making a change.

All the people she'd ever loved eventually ended up leaving her, one way or the other. Not even considering the possibility that the blonde could be the exception to this. People usually kept their distance from her, however Emma invaded her privacy in such a manner that her assumptions didn't appear to be valid.

And she was doing exactly the same, as if they were holding a mirror up in front of each other. Looking at a reflection of herself through the blonde, in a way she'd never seen herself before. Witnessing her own transformation. Watching herself on her worst behavior and breathless to experience the unexpected warm side she didn't even knew existed within herself.

Their confrontations developed her self-awareness, bringing out into the open her deepest insecurities and her hidden guilt feelings. Forcing her to face her demons and conquer them. And for the first time, she began feeling worthy, worthy of loving herself. Finally realizing that she couldn't possibly love anyone else when she didn't even know how to love herself. When she didn't even know who she was and what she deserved.

Her head spinning with the realization that Emma saved her a little bit more every single day.

 _My soulmate.. Emma, that sounds an awful lot like you.._

Maybe it had always been the reason, all the testing and challenges between them. Some kind of weird reverse psychology, pushing each other to the limit to give them a reason to stay. To give them a reason to fight, to finally _feel_ something other than pain and loneliness.

She paced around the room, feeling terribly out of place. _What was she even doing here? She shouldn't be here._ She glanced around once more and her heart skipped a beat when she noticed Emma's red leather jacket laying on the hardwood floor.

She kneeled down and grabbed the jacket in her fists. Before she knew it her cheek had brushed against the fabric of her jacket, pressing her nose against the leather. She inhaled, deep and long. Every cell was filled with her, feeling so good that she never wanted to exhale.

 _Emma, please come back. I need you…_

* * *

It took her a long time to drag herself out of the house, making her way through the familiar streets of Storybrook. Completely consumed in her own thoughts, that she didn't notice the person approaching her. Startled when someone bumped against her shoulder. She stumbled backward a little and then froze, balancing on the balls of her feet.

"Lily.." she gasped, her eyes wide open.

"What did you do to her?!" Lily grumbled, her eyes flashing a bright shade of yellow. She moved closer to Regina, dangerously close to invading her personal space. "You made her do this!"

Regina flinched visibly and shook her head, feeling her magic boiling up. "I would never do no such a thing.."

"It should have been you!" the woman cried out, her eyes blazing.

Before she realized what was happening, the brunette pressed her up against the wall with a painful suffocating force. She had no time to defend herself and struggled to even breathe. Fighting to keep conscious as the woman tightened her grip around her neck.

She tried to scream, but the words came out in a groan. Willing her magic to get her out of the woman's grip, but somehow she was unable to. Panic coursed through her veins as she realized she was caught in a situation that had quickly gone from bad to worse. Her body shook and she started to faint when she heard footsteps approaching a few feet away.

As she glanced over the brunette's shoulders, a sudden shot of adrenaline burst through her chest. Her breath completely gone with the sight in front of her.

 _Emma!_

 **TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bleed for me - Part Fifteen**

 _ **I'm not sure if I'm able to update this weekend, but I'll continue as soon as possible. Thanks for your support and enjoy this chapter. Have a great weekend! :)**_

* * *

Regina's body stilled its jerking, but her heartbeat kicked into high gear. Still caught in the brunette's powerful grip, still unable to reach or let alone use her magic. No longer feeling the pain and fear, her eyes solely trained on the breathtaking woman who stopped close behind Lily. She half expected to wake any moment. But she didn't wake though, mesmerized by the changes in Emma's appearance. Her head spinning with the sheer overwhelming desire to touch her.

Her eyes scanning every inch of the blonde, her skin radiant and alive. Her usual emerald eyes dark and furious, filled with fierce determination. Her blonde hair hung free and seemed longer and thicker than before. Framing her face, making her look even more stunning.

Her eyes traveled down, noticing the change in clothing. She was still wearing a leather jacket, tank top, skinny jeans and knee high boots, her usual almost girlish attire. But somehow, she looked completely different. All black, showing a huge amount of cleavage, hugging her curves in all the right places. Her posture strong and confident. Her motions more fluid and unusually graceful.

Their gazes locked, and for a brief moment Emma's features softened. Looking out for her, once again protecting her. Her expression warm and comforting, letting her know not to worry. She stared into her eyes so fiercely that the force of her gaze was much more intense than the pressure of Lily's hand around her neck.

Lily must have felt something too, because she snapped back and met the blonde's eyes. Regina heard the woman's breath rasping in front of her and felt how her arms started to waver. She released her deadly grip and the shock on her face transformed into a beaming smile.

"Emma!" Lily cried out in excitement, taking a step towards her old friend. "You're back!"

The blonde didn't respond and just stared right back at her, her face unreadable, her fists clenched at her sides. Her eyes flashed towards Regina for just a moment, hearing her whimper as she collapse against the wall. There was a flash of instant panic in her eyes and her hands trembled heavily, barely able to contain the magic that was erupting inside her. Taking a hold of her, pushing the fear she had felt inside. It was like an instinct that was filled with aggression and strength.

She seemed to hesitate for a moment, her eyes shifting between the two brunette's, before she slowly raised her left hand. She spread her fingers wide open and sucked in a deep breath. In one swift movement of her wrist a sudden whirl wind of air flew from her, hitting Lily with such incredible force that she flew off her feet. She landed on her butt, a few yards away from Regina.

A hint of a smirk crossed the blonde's face, only to be replaced with a heartbreaking amount of worry and anxiety. Staring at Regina's motionless figure, enduring unimaginable disquiet as terror and panic overwhelmed her. She surged forward and reached out to the unconscious woman, falling on her knees next to her.

"Regina!" she screamed in complete panic, instinctively thrusting her arms and hands forward to protect her fallen body.

She took her face between her hands, her wide eyes drenched and darkened with fear. Her breath hitched, frightened by the paleness of the brunette's skin, eyes that remained stubbornly closed.

 _No, Regina! Please wake up! Please be okay!_

She carefully shifted her head a little and gasped at the bruises already forming on her neck. She stroked her thumb against her skin, her touch light as breeze. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly, willing her magic to heal the woman in her arms. Willing her magic to grow and fill her as it used to. Instead there was just a small, tiny spark of magic that spiraled up inside her.

She growled in frustration, feeling helpless and powerless. Her body trembling with the weight of her emotion, her eyes shining with tears. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed how Lily dragged herself back to her feet. Using the wall to keep from falling again, pain written on her face.

"Emma.." she breathed, but the blonde ignored her very presence.

Her attention fully focused on Regina, in desperate need of medical help immediately. She rested her hand on the brunette's chest, incredibly relieved to feel the heavy thud of her heart beating against her palm.

"Is she okay?" Lily rasped, suddenly appearing close, worryingly close.

"Stay away from us!" Emma yelled as she cradled Regina in her arms, resting her across her chest and belly. Creating an invisible shield to protect both of them, surprising herself with her own ability.

The brunette seemed taken aback, her brows furrowed in confusion. "Emma, I-"

"Safe it, Lily!" the blonde hissed between gritted teeth.

For a brief moment they stared at each other, both with fire burning in their eyes. Emma continued to rock the brunette gently in her arms, trying to reach every bit of strength she had in her. Fighting the darkness that tried to take her, feeling it whirl within her. Focusing on a stronger emotion, trying to overpower the nagging feeling that she wouldn't be able to control herself.

 _You are better than this.._

 _But maybe I need you.._

 _Emma, wait. I don't want to kill you.._

 _My gift to you is good memories, a good life for you and Henry. You have never given him up. You have always been together._

 _You know you can do this. It's inside you, Emma._

Regina's words echoing in her mind, releasing a feeling of lightness, blurring away the rough edges. She pulled the brunette's body more closely against her and slowly pressed her lips to her dark hair, closing her eyes briefly. Feeling her magic boiling up, much more steady than before.

She inhaled sharply through her nostrils and rose to her feet, slowly lifting the brunette. Her slender frame light as she wrapped her up in her arms, Regina's hand and arm hanging motionless towards the ground. Keeping her eyes sharply on her, anxiously scanning her face. Her eyes were still closed, lashes dark and silky against the pale skin of her cheeks. Her lips slightly parted and completely unresponsive.

"Please, Emma…" Lily nearly begged, continuing to move slowly towards the invisible shield.

The blonde flashed her a dark, warning look, her eyes darting off into the distance. A second later, the air charged with magic. Lily gasped at the view in front of her, completely astounded, witnessing the enormity of Emma's power. Emerald eyes glimmering with unshed tears, before disappearing in a cloud of grey smoke. All that was left was a sparkle in the air where the two women had been.

* * *

Henry's mouth dropped open and he stood with total shock on his face when they appeared out of nowhere in the living room, the cloud of smoke slowly fading away. His eyes wide open as all blood drained from his cheeks. Watching Emma holding his other mother securely in her arms, with an expression of absolute terror. He stiffened and then almost in a whisper choked out "Mom?!"

Emma's breath hitched when she heard his voice, her eyes snapping up to meet his. Completely off guard by his presence, not nearly ready to face him just yet. Not like this, unsteady and unprepared. Not right this moment, unable to deal with the situation at hand.

"What happened?!" he asked in a trembling voice, trying hard not to cry. He fidgeted, shifting from one foot to the next.

Emma snapped back into reality and released the breath she'd been holding, her forehead scrunched as she watched him. Barely able to think and control what she was doing. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, but no words came out. She wanted to say something comforting, but couldn't quite find the courage to say it.

After a moment she took a step toward him and he took a step back, seemingly oblivious with his own movement. His eyes trained on her every move, as if he was trying to establish her state of mind.

His sudden action startled her, painfully aware of his reservations towards her, desperately trying not to show it. But despite her best efforts, Henry caught the flash of hurt in her eyes. He gasped as the realization set in, tears instantly filling his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, mom!" he breathed, remorse written across his features.

He raised his hand before pulling back again, his eyes revealing every emotion battling around inside him. There was a momentary pause as they both stood in silence, unsure what to do next.

Looking at her son, Emma pressed her lips together and forced a smile on her lips, hoping that the tears stinging her eyes would not fall.

"It's okay, kid.." she finally managed to whisper.

She lowered her gaze, her smile fading as Regina woke and slowly opened her eyes. She quickly made her way across the room, her muscles trembling as she lowered the brunette onto the couch. Her breath coming out in short puffs, and finally locking once more with her brown eyes.

"Regina…" Emma sighed in relief, brushing a strand of hair behind the brunette's ear.

She looked up at the blonde as different emotions passed across her features. Her hand slowly reaching out to her own neck, her face scrunched in pain at the touch.

"Emma?" she rasped, her voice sounding strangely vulnerable and unfamiliar.

The blonde watched her eyes flutter open again and awareness register on her expressive face. Her lips slightly curled up despite the present circumstances.

"Emma.. You're here.." she whispered, lifting her hand to lightly touch the blonde's cheek.

Her touch sent fire through her, and Emma shivered at the sensation. She closed her eyes briefly and leaned into her hand. Once again surprised at the way the brunette's touch affected her, whose very presence affected her like an arrow to her heart.

"I made you a promise, didn't I?" she softly countered, a heartwarming, irresistible smile breaking out across her face.

Unable to stop her eyes from filling with tears as she brushed the brunette's cheek with the tips of her fingers. Unable to recall feeling more relieved or more in love with the woman who was staring up at her so overwhelmingly. They unconsciously moved closer, losing themselves in each other's gaze. Their hands burning on each other's skin, their faces close together.

Henry watched their exchange with increasing amazement and quirked his brow, a million questions running through his head. Literally feeling the tension and emotions lingering in the air, feeling the waves of warmth radiating off of them. Wondering if he'd ever witnessed such intensity in their eyes, as bright smiles illuminated their faces.

He stared at their close proximity and the way they gently touched each other's face. Over the last few years they had certainly become closer than he'd ever expected, but when had they become _this close_? He stood still and cleared his throat to get their attention, his eyes still resting on them, fascinated by this newly found incitement.

 **TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bleed for me - Part Sixteen**

 _ **Thanks for your support and enjoy this chapter. Hope you'll like it.**_

* * *

It took them a few seconds to absorb the sound, both lost in the moment between them. Seconds that Henry just stood and watched them, while breathlessly witnessing their affection, exchange and contact.

 _They'd never been so intimate!_

Their faces mere inches apart, closing their eyes in the process. How Emma's hand traveled up the brunette's back to her slender neck, pulling her even closer. They way Regina slightly tilted her head to the side, seeing her facial expression of anticipation. And did his blonde mother really just licked her lips?

 _No way! Are they THIS close?!_

Unaware that a beaming smile had spread across his face, either to cover up his own sudden awkwardness, or caused by the sensation of warmth and peace that settled inside him.

But they paused only a second before their lips touched, both gasping for air, their heads snapping in Henry's direction. Flinching away from each other, their eyes wide open. They looked startled, maybe dizzy even.

Henry quirked his brow, his smile still present. Both of his mothers were kind of just staring back at him, with funny expressions on their faces, calling out his name at the same time.

"Henry!"

He chuckled when an all-knowing look came over his face. If only they could see their own reflections, their faces were priceless. They stared and grinned at each other, saying nothing for a while. Emma positioned herself on the couch, close beside the brunette. So close that she could touch her by merely reaching out her finger. Almost as if she not only wanted her close but needed her there.

Henry decided not to question what was going on between them and how this all started. Well aware that both his mothers had trouble to face their feelings. Running had always been the solution to their problems, afraid that one of them would flee when he pushed too far.

"Are you back mom?" he asked, his eyes filling up with hope.

Emma and Regina gave each other a long, intense look, as if exchanging some kind of silent conversation. They nodded as one.

"I guess I am.." Emma softly said, meeting his eyes.

His smile widened, but at the same time he caught the hesitation in her voice. "Are you _really_ back? For good?"

The blonde's nodded, but her face was beginning to scrunch with doubt. She averted her gaze, unable to look at him any longer. Feeling Regina's eyes on her as well, waiting for her to answer his question. Only she didn't _know_ the answer. She'd been caught so completely off guard when she'd seen Lily attack Regina that every thought had flown from her head. She couldn't stop the impulse on her part of wanting to be near her, if only for a few more seconds.

All she'd wanted to do at that moment was hold and comfort her, along with a desire to protect her so that no one ever hurt her like that again. It shocked her how prevalent those desires still were.

Her teeth worried her bottom lip as she turned back to face her son again. She didn't know the real answer, so she gave him the only answer she could think of. "I'm not sure.."

"How?" Regina choked out.

Emma turned her head and stared straight into her eyes, feeling the deep urge to grab her hand.

"I don't know.." she softly explained. "I saw what happened between you and Lily.. And I just.. I couldn't let anything happen to you.."

Regina stared at her briefly, her expressive brown eyes flashing with affection before they clouded in confusion. But she couldn't voice her thoughts when Henry softly asked "But why now? We've summoned you before and you never showed up.."

Emma's eyes lingered a moment more on the brunette's, before she shifted her attentions towards her son. "I did.. But just for a few minutes.."

His brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Emma offered him a weak smile. "I wasn't strong enough, kid.. I'm still not sure if I'm strong enough to be here right now.. I'm unstable.. I'm not in control of my powers.."

Henry ducked his head briefly, trying to process her words. "What do you mean?"

Emma waited for his eyes to meet hers again before she answered "I can't contain the darkness.."

His eyes widened and the blonde recognized the absolute conviction in his voice. "Yes, you can, mom! You're the Savior!"

Emma ducked her head while she held both of her hands in her lap. She took a deep breath in then let it out. He really did have the heart of the truest believer. _She didn't want to discourage him_ , but now was the time to tell him the truth. _She'd learned the hard way_ never to rely on anyone else. Everyone she'd ever trusted with her feelings had let her down. It became her motto, _never trust anyone, and you won't be disappointed._

Her head was spinning by the blow of reality that she couldn't protect her son from hurt and pain. She didn't want to lie to him. But if she told him the truth, she'd have to let go of her control, her comfort and her security. Realizing how far she'd go to protect him.

She wanted to take away his pain even if that meant taking it in herself. She knew it would break his heart, but what would hurt him even worse was if she sit here and lie to him now.

"No, I'm not…" she whispered shakily. "Not anymore.. And maybe I never was.."

He was standing there, watching her, and _she_ refused to look at _him_ _,_ knowing _she_ _'_ d see that _disappointment_ in his eyes. Her breath hitched when Regina reached out and grasped her hand, her thumb gently stroking her skin.

"Emma.." the brunette breathed, trying to meet her eyes.

Emma shook her head and she had a nervous energy about her that made the brunette feel tense.

"No, Regina, everyone needs something from me. How can I be myself if I'm always trying to be who everyone else needs me to be?"

Regina's heart clenched when their gazes finally locked. There was too much vulnerability in those huge emerald eyes, suddenly looking so much younger. How the blonde avoided mentioning her _title_ , knowing how much she hated it when someone called her _the Savior_.

"I know.." she sighed and squeezed Emma's hand softly. "But I think that's exactly the problem.."

Emma blinked up at the brunette, her forehead furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Regina studied her for a long moment, choosing her words very carefully.

"You never believed that you were worth the title. You never believed in your own abilities. But you should, Emma. You should believe that you can be whoever you want to be. You are so much stronger than you give yourself credit for.."

 _Emma stared at the brunette, releasing the breath she_ hadn't realized _she'd been holding_. Her emerald eyes were flashing and her lips were quivering.

"I can't handle that kind of responsibility.. I don't want these people's blind faith! I didn't even get a choice!" she cried out, oblivious to Henry's eyes on her. Guilt and regret washed over his face as it all made sense to him.

Regina shifted closer toward the blonde, grabbing her other hand and looking closely in her eyes. "I know, dear.. But what if you _have_ a say in this? What if you choose to be the Savior?"

Emma laughed wryly, _entwining her fingers between the brunette's. She stared down at their hands, briefly savoring in their warmth before looking up again._

" _I don't think that's how it works_ _,_ Regina… And I don't really have a choice, right?! I'm the _Dark One_ now.."

Regina stared back at the blonde, shaking her head slightly in denial. "I don't think you are.."

Emma's eyes widened in surprise, dark and uncertain, as _if she_ needed reassurance.

"You don't?" she asked softly, her voice lifting up at the end in wonder.

"No.." the brunette said decisively. "You are the master of your own destiny. Y _ou_ are _not_ to _choose_ your _commands_ , but you are the one to decide whether or not to _obey_.."

Regina stared into her eyes as she processed her words. Slowly the pain subsided, replaced with a growing sense of wonder at the throbbing hope within her. The brunette's voice was soft when she continued.

"See, you already did that, Emma! You choose to disobey its commands.. We've summoned you, but you never appeared. Because you _choose_ not to come, to ignore it.. Afraid to lose control, a _fraid_ of the consequences of it. But you choose to appear, to save me when I needed you the most.."

The brunette was staring at her with such intensity that she caught her breath. Her eyes were so bright and she wanted to look away, but found she couldn't. Instead she started to blush.

"And isn't that what a Savior supposed to represent?" Regina softly added, her face filled with adoration.

The blonde swallowed hard, her breath became faster and she blushed deeper. "I don't know.."

Regina gave her a warm and understanding smile, gently squeezing her hands. "Emma.. You _can_ fight this. You can choose who you want to be.."

"I'm scared, Regina.." the blonde softly confessed. "I'm really afraid I'm going to make the wrong decision. My life was so messed up for so long that I'm scared that as soon as I make a decision, things are going to start falling apart. I just want to do the right thing.."

She paused for a moment, trying to find the courage to go on. Feeling Regina's fingers gently stroking her hand, the sensation soothing and warm. She inhaled a deep breath and ordered herself to continue.

"And what if I'm not strong enough to resist the darkness? That I'll lose control? I can feel it inside me. Sometimes it's hard for me to even remember who I really am. When I angry.. I'm _angry_.. Like, really, really angry. And I just.."

She swallowed back her words, her heart pounding against her chest. She continued with a shaking voice, struggling to compose her nervousness and her thoughts.

"You called me a Savior, but I don't feel like I'm saving anyone anymore.. I was supposed to be the light in the darkness, but I feel like I've abandoned you somehow. I don't want to be like _Rumpelstiltskin_.. He'd never been able to resist the darkness. He chose his power over love.."

"Because he's a coward!" Regina instantly countered, her eyes boring into the blonde's. "You're nothing like him, Emma. You have a good heart and you will always choose love over power.."

Emma frowned and slightly tilted her head to the side. "Why are you so sure of that?"

"It's obvious to me why you're saying this. Because I _know_ you… The fact that we're having this conversation tells me everything I need to know about you. It shows what kind of person you are. Because you _care_ , Emma. You care about the people around you. That's why you chose to stay away.."

Emma's eyes filled with tears that threatened to fall, overwhelmed by the brunette's words and her touch. Feeling a tug at her heart, seeing the beautiful smile break out across Regina's face.

"But I didn't stay away, or did I?" she smirked shyly and looked away.

"No.." Regina whispered, then hesitated before adding "Why didn't you?"

Emma looked up at her from under her lashes. "I think you know, Regina.."

The brunette chuckled and rolled her eyes playfully. "Well, maybe I like to hear it again.."

They stared at each other for a long moment, challenging each other, feeling the vibration between them. Emma quivered as the air seemed to spark and she had a feeling if she didn't say something, they were liable to go up in flames just from staring at each other.

"Because I couldn't stay away from you.." she breathed. "Because no one understands what I'm going through.. Except you.. You know what it's like to feel this darkness inside you. Like I'm some sort of tool. A tool doomed to eternal misery.."

"Yes, I do.." Regina whispered sadly. "I know what it's like to feel alone and in the dark.."

Emma shifted closer to her, searching her eyes before she whispered "I just wanted to make sure you were alright.."

Upon hearing those words, Regina's eyes opened wide. "You see, Emma? You _care_.."

The blonde nodded and couldn't stop the smile from pulling at her lips when she whispered "I care about _you_.."

Regina was stunned into silence, her cheeks flushing but didn't break her gaze. Feeling a powerful wave of warmth entering through her heart and washing over her. Her body reacted immediately as she leaned in and pressed her lips against the blonde's cheek. Lingering, she let her eyes close, her palm pressed against her other cheek gently.

"I know this pain inside you is tearing you apart. It's tearing me too, knowing how alone you feel. But you're not alone, Emma. You may not be strong enough, but maybe _we_ are.."

Regina's heart skipped a beat, remembering the blonde had spoken those very words before. The woman who looked at her so intensely, that it took her breath away. Suddenly recalling an entirely different conversation, remembering every single word.

"I bet you and I combined are strong enough to overpower the darkness.." she softly stated. "Henry brought you to Storybrooke to bring back the happy endings. Your job is not done, Miss Swan.."

Henry continued to focus on both of his mothers in complete silence, afraid to even breathe. He was stunned, head spinning, watching the unfolding scene in disbelief and wonder.

 **TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bleed for me - Part Seventeen**

 _ **Thank you for your kind words :) Hope you'll like today's chapter.**_

* * *

" _Your job is not done, Miss Swan.."_

Emma blinked as the meaning of her words slowly sank in. Regina's expressive brown eyes challenging her from under her lashes, encouraging her to keep up the fight, _not letting her give up_. She stared wordlessly at the brunette before finally nodding her head, a glimmer of recognition in her eyes. She shrugged, attempting to appear causal, despite the overwhelming desire that burned deep within her. A sheepish smile formed on her lips, her eyes never wavering from Regina's face.

She drew a deep breath, wondering why all her emotions seemed so close, too close, to the surface. The same emotions she felt whenever in the brunette's presence. Conscious of the quiet strength she was absorbing from her company, of the way in which her words, her voice, her mere nearness were slowly steadying and clarifying her will. Getting so caught up in the moment that she forgot what they were talking about.

She tried to keep herself together, feeling the tension that seemed to grow heavier every minute. Regina's hand still rested lightly against her cheek and Emma closed her eyes, fighting off the urge to melt into her touch.

She quickly cleared her throat to break the heavy silence between them, seeing the flicker of the brunette's eyes. _She wasn't the only one who was lost in the moment._

"How are you feeling?" Emma choked out, her eyes slowly traveling down to Regina's neck.

Unprepared for the sudden lurch her heart gave at the sight that awaited her. Her brows furrowed and she gasped, horrified to see that the bruises already increased in size and color. Her rising anger was coming dangerously close to boiling over, clenching her jaw as a sudden rush of magic was pumping through her blood stream. It took every bit of strength she had not to scream out loud. To find Lily and make her pay in ways she never imagined.

Silently cursing her own thoughtlessness, when the brunette flinched at the look on her face. Her trembling hand slowly falling down her cheek as she quickly grabbed it in midair with both her hands. Not wanting to break their connection, needing her touch to anchor her.

She exhaled loudly and willed herself to calm down, denying her instinct. Willing herself not to obey its commands, and all the murderous thoughts filling her mind faded while she concentrated on the brunette. She slowly lowered both their hands down on her lap, her eyes turning warm again. Seeing the flash in Regina's brown orbs, her eyes heavy with a worry that shouldn't be hers.

"Does it hurt much?" she asked quietly, raising her hand to gently touch Regina's sore skin. Placing her other hand on top of the brunette's, pressing down a little, making sure they remained on her lap.

Regina moaned quietly, her eyes closing at the feather light touch, focusing on not allowing the pain to overwhelm her. But the pain she'd been feeling, immediately eased up beneath the blonde's touch. The fire sprinted along her skin, leaving tingling aches wherever her fingers had touched.

"A little.." she whispered, keeping her eyes closed a moment more.

Emma tilted her head and dragged up her eyes, scanning her face intently. Her heart skipping a beat as she stared at the brunette's peaceful features. She knew she should avert her gaze, but she couldn't pull her eyes away. Her fingers lightly continuing to brush Regina's skin. Her breath completely gone when the brunette's eyes fluttered open again, locking intensely with her own.

"Where will you stay?" Regina breathed, unable to suppress the shiver that ran down her spine.

The question was weighted to be casual, but Emma noticed how intensely the brunette was looking at her, almost as if she was hanging on the answer. She caught the slight hesitation in her tone, and she realized that Regina was genuinely afraid that she would leave her.

She blinked, completely caught off guard by the question. _She never even thought about it!_ She had been solely focused on the brunette, unable to see the obvious consequences of her disobedience. It had all happened so fast that there hadn't been time to work up much puzzlement. There were so many questions floating around in her mind and she still worried she might not be able to trust herself again, while she lived a life she wanted to escape.

Everyone probably assumed she would live with her parents again. But it never crossed her mind that she might not be able to do so, because she wasn't ready to face them just yet. She needed time to clarify what she planned to do, process what her life would be like from now on. She needed to find and explore that new part of her being, a dark and terrifying side of herself, despite the consequences.

"I guess I really haven't thought that far ahead.." she admitted quietly, ducking her head. "I don't think I can handle seeing _them_ right now.."

Regina nodded in understanding, hesitating for a moment before she asked "Do you think you'll be able to.. to be with me?"

She held her breath, unsure what she expected, but expectation winging through her nevertheless. She heard the blonde's gasp of wonder, saw the flash of wide surprise in her emerald eyes.

"Yes…" Emma almost instantly breathed, shifting a little closer and inhaling a little deeper. "I think I can.."

Regina's beautiful dark eyes seemed to smile on their own as she whispered "Are you sure?"

The blonde nodded without the slightest hesitation, mirroring the bright smile that broke out across Regina's face. Feeling the tension building again. Realizing that she wanted and needed to release that tension they were holding. She needed to let go of her reservations, and stop holding back. Something she'd been doing ever since she'd met the brunette. Her cheeks were flushed, every nerve and cell in her body tingling with desire.

"You look… _Different_.." Regina broke her thoughts, her eyes wandering down along her body.

Emma quirked her mouth in that playful grin the brunette was getting attached to. "Different how?"

Regina wanted to roll her eyes, but got distracted when the blonde shifted her body ever so slightly towards her. Leaning in closer and somehow revealing even more cleavage. The brunette swallowed thickly, her eyes unconsciously dropping to Emma's chest again. She tried to avert her eyes, but she was like a magnet compelling her gaze on her.

Her throat turned dry and her heartbeat accelerated, trying to resist the overwhelming desire to touch her. She missed the look in the blonde's eyes, the raw, primal need that shone so brightly in them. Her head spinning with the unexpected heat that flooded her body, making her very aware of the longing deep within. Arousing a wild need in her that she had never known.

"In a good way.." she murmured, surprised that her voice worked.

Emma found herself panting in expectation and her body was humming with need. But then, _and not for the first time today_ , her son caught her off guard again. Effectively breaking their trance as he nearly yelped "I'm still here?!"

He looked both mortified and amused, and Emma bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. She was surprised that she could look him straight in the eye, his gaze revealing an openness that was thoughtful and sincere. Without even the slightest judgement or disapproval.

 _She didn't feel guilty._ Not about her feelings, anyway. It was the only thing which give her any relief. Everything seemed covered by darkness, making it hard to venture in any direction. But she wanted to explore her feelings for Regina, determined to find the path forward. Convinced that they would find the power to choose and get where they wanted to be.

"Oh my God…" Regina mumbled under her breath, her eyes flicking across the blonde's face, before staring up at her son. "Henry.."

She coughed awkwardly and could feel her cheeks heating up even more. Her common sense fought back at the haze, struggling to comprehend why his presence had slipped from her mind _again_. Lost in the blonde's eyes, everything around her fading away. Her signature regal composure was nowhere to be found. Her control was somewhere far away, in a distant part of her mind, which seemed to be barricaded from her access by her overwhelming emotions.

Henry shifted his gaze between the two of them as they exchanged several looks. Regina appeared uncomfortable and yet her bright eyes illuminated the room. He didn't think he'd ever seen her blush before, and he had certainly never seen her look at anyone like that before.

However, his blonde mother laughed as if she had just heard the most amusing story, without the slightest bit of emotional discomfort. She seemed completely at ease with the situation, she had never seemed so relaxed. But her expression faltered when she caught the confusion in her son's eyes.

"Kid.. Just give us a break here, okay? We've been through a lot today.. We're just glad we're both alright.." she replied defensively at the unspoken question. She sighed and quietly added, "And I'm _really_ glad to see you again.."

His eyes were narrowed beneath his dark brows, and he nodded wordlessly. He noticed his brunette mother shift uncomfortably on the leather couch, following their movements closely, almost nervously. But her body stilled when Emma gently touched her knee, keeping her hand in place to soothe her nerves. They shared an affectionate look, before gazing up at him again. He had never expected to find himself in such a situation. Something so unlikely to become a reality, yet at the same time, somehow so _right_ , so _familiar_.

His heart skipped a beat as he realized that he never once asked how they were both doing. He took a step towards them and smiled apologetically, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"S-Sorry, mom.." he said quietly, facing the blonde briefly before shifting his attention to Regina. "Mom.."

Regina smiled warmly at him, and shook her head slightly. "Don't be, honey.."

Her heart clenched at the sight of his face, his eyes revealing his innocence and youth. She knew he acted in some ways too mature for his age, but there was a difference between how children act versus how they feel. She found herself breathless to see this side of him again. Reminding her that he was just a little boy, and one who shouldn't have to take on the worries of the world at his age. Reminding her of how happy she felt when she held her baby in her arms for the first time.

He struggled for a moment to gather his thoughts, wanting to ask so many questions, but instead he found himself whispering, "I'm so glad you're back, mom.."

A quiet whimper escaped the blonde as she pushed herself to her feet, and made her way towards her son. Spreading her arms wide open and embracing him tightly. He instantly leaned into her touch, closing his eyes and sighing out his breath. Wrapping his arms around her as well, not even trying to hide the tears that spilled over and ran down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, mom.. For pressuring you.. For everything.."

 **TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bleed for me - Part Eighteen**

 _ **A small chapter for today, hope you'll enjoy it. Love to hear your thoughts & thank you so much for your continuing support.**_

* * *

Emma and Henry held each other for a long while, relishing the closeness between them. The blonde shivered, realizing how much this moment meant to her. _Her son_ , the one person who loved her unconditionally. The one person she _chose_ to leave, because she wasn't able to give him the type of future he deserved. Hating herself, but at the same time understanding it was the right thing to do.

But in some ways she never fully recovered, feeling like a complete failure. She resented her parents for years, yet she chose to abandon her own son anyway. The person who needed her the most. The _only_ person who had _ever_ needed her.

Suddenly her body froze solid and her eyes snapped open. Feeling the familiar pull on her senses and the fighting sense of having no control over them at all. Hearing the horrible voice inside her mind, ordering her to surrender and obey. The little hairs on her skin rising, almost as if someone was touching her.

"Someone's here…" she breathed, slowly pulling back from the embrace. She hoped her face didn't reflect the absolute shock she felt at the hot searing pain that shot through her entire body.

She quickly scanned the room, her breath hitching when her eyes landed on Regina, seeing the terror and deep fear in her eyes. Her face dangerously pale, her entire body tensing almost to snapping point.

"Hide!" the brunette yelped and motioned across the room. "Take Henry!"

Emma stared wordlessly at the brunette, looking at the rise and fall of her chest. Her eyes pleading her to go, trusting her without question with the safety of their son. The blonde hesitated for a moment, not wanting to leave her. _Not wanting to get separated._

Her eyes widening as she watched the way a small spark emerged from Regina's right hand. Her face was rigid in concentration, the vein in her forehead throbbing.

"Please, go.." the brunette begged, her eyes glistering with unshed tears.

Emma wanted to argue, but instead she nodded in silent agreement. Feeling Henry's hand clasping her own, pulling her out of the room. She tried to free herself from his grip, but found herself unable to do anything about it. Her body already too busy fighting to keep control, fighting the barely containable darkness that threatened to consume her. Flashing the brunette one last look of desperation.

They stopped just outside the door to the room and the blonde pressed herself against the wall, her heart hammering as she heard someone entering the room. She stared at her son, anxiety swirling in his eyes, and she could feel how they were both holding their breath. She clenched her hands to fight off the fear and squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself not to react.

Regina spun sharply towards the sound, her own breath becoming short and erratic, her eyes wide and seeking for the intruder. Flicking her hand open as a small, sparkling fireball appeared. She stepped forwards, her eyes glinting with the reflections of the fire.

Her heart skipping a beat as a shape unfolded itself from the darkness, growing bigger as the light caressed its shadow. Forcing her mask back in place when she noticed who it was. She sighed and closed her fist again, the flame slowly fizzling out.

"What are _you_ doing here, _Pirate_?" she hissed between gritted teeth. She fixed her eyes upon his, and added with a fierceness in her voice, "You must be _really_ stupid to come here uninvited…"

He gave her a vaguely playful apologetic look, putting one hand up in defense. "Perhaps you should consider getting someone to move in with you until you manage to secure your property, _love_ …"

Regina glared at him, huffing in annoyance. Her pride wouldn't allow _the handless wonder_ to see her anxiety about what he meant by that. He let out a small snarl of laughter, and then continued, "Or should I say.. _our_ property?"

The brunette gasped at the shocking realization that he carried with him the large dagger, hidden in his belt. Slowly pulling on the handle and lifting it in front of him. _How did he get a hold of it?_

"I came here looking for _this_.."

She shivered from the lust echoing his tone, some dark desire she could see in his eyes. She stilled as she seriously considered his words. _Did she trust him enough to hold the dagger? To let him have complete control over this situation?_

She lost touch with her thoughts, her senses, her very heartbeat, when his voice snapped her back into reality. Oblivious of the fact that Emma was experiencing that same agony when he called out, "Dark One… _Emma_ , I summon you.."

A heavy silence fell upon the room, the air felt charged and almost crackled with energy. Regina blinked as her head started to spin, unable to oversee the consequences of his action. She had no idea how this would affect the blonde, now she reappeared. _Would she be strong enough to resist?_

Hook looked up at her hopefully, his upper lip was nervously twitching. She slid her eyes beyond, staring over the Pirate's shoulder, her mouth falling open with the sight in front of her. Her legs strangely wobbly as the blonde captured her eyes with her own, walking slowly towards them. Pausing every few steps, watching her for a while and then continuing her pace.

She lifted her head and looked closely at Emma, noticing the unmistakable trace of anxiety on her features. How her hands were clenched into fists before she put them behind her back, realizing her hands had actually been shaking. It seemed as if her body was fighting itself, as if she was somehow ignoring the agony every move caused her.

She followed her movements closely as the blonde stopped beside them. She simply set her jaw and waited, her expression distant and cold. Hook hadn't noticed Emma entering the room and flinched back when he finally established her presence. Barely able to keep his grasp on the dagger, his brows disappearing beneath his hairline.

"Emma.." he breathed, his eyes instantly swelling with tears. "You are here…"

He took a few steps toward her, his face slowly breaking out in a grin. The blonde remained silent, clearly debating whether to answer the question. Regina could see the darkness in Emma's eyes, the rigid line of her mouth, and the way her shoulders tensed. _This wasn't Emma.._

Before she even realized what happened, Hook flew through the room and landed harshly on his back. He lay there with a moan, unable to rise up. Regina held her breath as she was staring at the blonde, not knowing what to say or what to do. She looked into the eyes watching her closely as the blonde stepped nose to nose to her.

She didn't flinch. For some reason, it was important that she seemed strong. She fell silent and took in a deep, shuddering breath. Briefly wondering whether she was about to be kissed or killed. The blonde's eyes flashed challengingly, and gave her a slow, almost predatory smile. Her breath warm against her skin.

Regina pretended not to notice that her hand tingled at the warmth of the blonde's, when she clasped her hand and held it tightly. Hoping that her touch would give her the strength to come back.

Her eyes widened in shock at her body's innate response at the same time that Emma's own surprise registered. But just as quickly the darkness returned, only this time her eyes seemed even more haunted.

"After all we've been through, _now_ you want to hold my hand?" the blonde murmured, her voice smooth and calm.

If her chin hadn't quivered at the wrong moment, it would have been a rather effective attempt to scare Regina. But she caught it anyway, her head snapping to one side to glare at her. She gave her a wide, dazzling smile as she purred, "Do you want me to touch you somewhere else, dear?"

She immediately knew she had struck a nerve, as she had intended. The blonde's eyes flashed dangerously and she fixed her with a look of pure venom. The darkness was still there, but there was something else, too. Something that flared bright for a moment and was extinguished.

Before she could stop herself, Emma reached over and ran her fingers softly along the soft skin of Regina's cheek. The move left her in severe pain and she bit her lip, tears springing to her eyes but said nothing.

 **TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bleed for me - Part Nineteen**

 _ **Enjoy today's chapter and thank you for your reviews, follows, favorites and PM's :)**_

* * *

Regina gasped, the heat and energy of the blonde's touch making her shiver. Feeling the fire ignite inside her, until she could barely breathe from the sensations racing through her. She looked up into her emerald orbs, seeing the emotions that battled behind her eyes. She could feel the fury radiating off her skin, yet her touch was so gentle it threatened to break her heart. _God, she was breathtaking when she was angry._ Wondering if she would ever see her looking like this again.

She was panting even though she was standing perfectly still, but there didn't seem to be any way to get her breath back when the blonde was sliding her fingers slowly down from her cheek to her neck. Even though her touch was barely skimming the surface of her skin, she couldn't recall ever feeling more alive and aware.

She realized that Emma had studied and marked the position of every one of her bruises. She had to have, to avoid them so completely. A thoughtfulness that didn't belong to the _Dark One_ , a show of compassion that made everything suddenly so very clear. _She_ would _be strong enough to fight it. To fight the demons within her._

She tried to pull away from her grip to search her eyes, but the blonde only held her tighter.

"I don't.. I'm not going to _hurt_ you, Regina.." she whispered, slowly tilting her head back as their gazes locked again.

Regina's heart skipped a beat at the intensity she found in the blonde's eyes. She was deeply moved, seeing the depth of her feelings. Her eyes were telling her so many things, as they continuously and softly changed in their intensity. The various shades of green wavered and fluctuated at the same time. They seemed to disappear and reappear with every breath she took, a darker shade trying to overpower the bright spots, only to be replaced with a lighter hue.

Regina held her breath as she watched the various hues fluctuate again and move together, blending naturally, before turning lighter in color than she'd ever seen before. The new shade of green flowing softly on the blonde's breath, in complete harmony with the white light, turning into a very beautiful mixture and brightness.

"I know, dear.." she breathed, smiling assuringly at the blonde, who looked uncertain what she was thinking.

Emma sighed, feeling relief course through her veins, despite the lingering discomfort. She stared at Regina for a long moment, taking in her rigid posture. She could feel the darkness slowly ebbing away, replaced by fear as she struggled to keep the panic at bay. Realizing that she had nearly lost herself, unable to resist its commands. _Would she have been able to stop herself if it wasn't for Regina?_

"Bloody hell.." Hook suddenly growled, "I reckon you made an exception in my case?"

Emma and Regina snapped their heads in his direction, both gasping at the sudden awareness. Painfully, he dragged himself into a sitting position and explored his injuries. He coughed, his face turning an alarming shade of red, scrunching his eyes shut.

Emma's eyes widened in terror and she rushed toward him, as a wave of guilt and revulsion threatened to paralyze her. "Ooh God, Killian.."

She kneeled in front of him, reaching out to steady him, then pulling back again. He stared at her with a mixture of pain and confusion in his eyes, before the blonde ducked her head away. Unable to look at him, staring down at her hands instead.

"I'm so sorry, Killian.." she whispered again, slowly lifting her gaze to meet his once again.

His brows knitted together, but he remained quiet. He glanced at Regina briefly, studying her face as if he could find the answers there.

"You shouldn't have done that.." Emma continued, waiting for his eyes to meet hers again, before pointing out, " _Summoning me_.."

Her heart clenching when she saw how nervous he looked, almost _rejected_. He wanted to say something, but was lost for words. Slowly he reached out toward her, stopping, clenching and unclenching his hand. After a long battle with himself, he rested his hand on her shoulder. Emma shifted slightly, neither moving away or responding.

"I just… I can't control myself.." the blonde said after a long moment of complete silence. "You shouldn't be here.."

She glanced over at Hook who was staring at her, doing his best to hide the look of shock plastered on his face. His hand quivering on her shoulder, his eyes flashing with throbbing waves of anxiety. He finally found the ability to talk, his voice shaking as he was himself.

"Emma, please.. Don't do this.. Just talk to me.."

Emma stared at him for a moment, debating in the back of her mind whether to involve him any further. She wanted to keep him safe, to keep him from her own capacity to inflict pain or do harm. And she knew he deserved some answers, but the last thing she wanted to do was bare her soul to him.

She couldn't handle more drama right now, and that's absolutely what his presence would cause. She already felt herself getting weaker, like he was draining her energy away. Making it clear that he wasn't able to help her, at least not right now, and he could potentially become a danger to her. She focused on his touch, trying to find a reason to make him stay, but couldn't find any. She felt… _nothing._

"Where will you stay?" he asked quietly when she didn't respond to his previous question.

He looked exhausted, broken. _Defeated._ Emma wondered briefly why he wasn't fighting her. She couldn't remember him ever looking at her in that way, and she most certainly couldn't remember him ever stop trying to win her over. Uncertain whether to feel shocked or relieved about it.

"Here.." she explained quietly, glancing at the brunette across the room, who seemed frozen to her spot.

For just a moment Hook stared at her, his eyes unreadable. And then a slow grin began to crease his face. But it wasn't his trademark grin, as if he didn't have enough control over his facial expression to hide his insecurity and sudden anger. His hand dropped from her shoulder, and he shook his head in bewilderment.

"Here?! With _her_?!" he countered incredulously. There was no mistaking the venom in his voice.

Emma glared at him, her anger boiling up again. Feeling fiercely protective of Regina, wanting to defend her honor. There were so many things wrong with his reasoning, that she didn't know where to begin. She bit back her first response as she realized his eyes were leaking.

"Killian.." she whispered, softening her features. "Regina's the only one who can stand up against me. She's been trying to help me.. to find my way. To fight the darkness. And I'm sorry if this offends you, but I don't think you can help me with that.."

He shifted a little closer, growling at the pain his movement created. The blonde leaned away without realizing it, her eyes unconsciously drifting off toward Regina again. She said nothing but Emma felt her anyway, unable to establish if she was judging or admiring her.

"Why won't you even give me a chance? I thought we were beyond this.. I thought you trusted me enough to be that person for you.." he said between tears.

Emma did not look up, but felt herself being watched closely. Two sets of eyes waiting for her reply, anxiety and hope radiating off them in waves. She inhaled a deep breath and closed her eyes, the enormity of her emotions were weighing heavy on her shoulders. Forced to make a decision that she knew was going to upset someone.

But she was the one who was going to live with the decision and therefor she needed to make the right one. Realizing that for the first time she wanted freedom from it all, freedom to choose her own future. _Happiness and love_. She wanted to make a decision based on faith, not fear.

"I'm sorry.." Emma whispered, her eyes locking with Hook's. "I thought all the things you could give me were enough. But they're not. And I _do_ love you. But not _enough_. I'm sorry.."

She heard a soft gasp across the room and knew for once in her life she had said exactly the right thing.

 **TBC**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bleed for me - Part Twenty**

 _ **Thank you so much for your support! So nice to hear your thoughts :) I hope you'll like today's chapter.**_

* * *

Hook just stared at her for a long moment, before he bowed his head and looked away. Terror, complete and absolute, filled his mind in that instant. A quiver of tension stirred his whole frame, the blonde's words piercing his heart.

"Emma.. This isn't right.. You're not being yourself.." he choked out, his eyes falling in defeat. "It's been a long day and you're upset. We don't have to make any irrevocable decisions tonight.."

He paused briefly before adding quietly, "Doesn't sound like that's going to do me much good right now.."

The blonde stared right back at him, holding his gaze for long seconds and then finally shaking her head sadly. He gasped, realizing that she was being deadly serious.

"We can process this.." he continued, almost pleading. Despite his attempt of sounding calm, the pain in his voice was impossible to miss. "There's time to think this through.."

Emma frowned and shook her head again. "I don't think we can, Killian.. You have no idea how I feel. I _have_ nothing to process.."

Despite his pain he still managed to move fast, the adrenalin of fear fueled his aching muscles. He grabbed the blonde's hand and held it tightly, forcing her to look at him.

"Yes, you do! Do you think you can just decide what _you_ need? How am I supposed to know when you tell me one thing and yet you do something else? You said you loved me! You told me you love _me_ and yet, you choose _her_. So _no_ , I'm not sure how you feel!"

The blonde released the breath she'd been holding and struggled to keep his gaze. The reality check pushed her completely off balance. Realizing the truth of his words. Her actions had been unconsciously showing her true feelings and thoughts. Feelings she could no longer deny, not even to herself.

"I didn't choose _her_ over you.." she whispered weakly, obviously not believing her own statement.

He stared at her as if she had just spoken to him in a foreign language that he'd never heard before. She saw a flash of fire in his eyes and realized she had not convinced him of anything.

"Oh, come on, at least be honest!" he exclaimed, his eyes blazing. "You drop away from me time after time, and yet, here I am waiting for you to return to me. Like a fool, I put my life and heart on hold for you.."

The blonde dropped her gaze from his, noticing the disappointment in his eyes. Feeling so incredibly guilty for causing him more pain, but the pain would be there whether she would admit it right now or sometime later.

"I never asked you to do that.." she mumbled, glancing up at him again. Biting her lower lip to keep her chin from wobbling and betraying her thoughts.

"Didn't you?" His voice dropped a few octaves, and the blonde felt as if his eyes were boring into her like slow drills.

She realized uncomfortably how her constant acceptance of his company might have given him te wrong impression. She became accustomed to his presence, loved the way he made her feel. _Desired._ He charmed his way into her life with his attentions, his seeming interest in everything she did.

But it never felt completely _right_. She constantly felt like there was something missing. She was searching for something but she didn't know what it was, and the void inside her never went away. There was an ache within, a restlessness.

She was determined to make things work between them, to find her _happiness_. Ignoring the nagging feeling in her stomach, the one growing stronger each day, telling her that he couldn't possibly be _the one_ for her. Convincing herself of just the opposite, because she never knew anything different.

She didn't regret telling him that she loved him. But she couldn't help but wonder if she would have said those very words, if she hadn't been so caught up in the heat of the moment.

"Do you remember what I told you about not expressing my feelings? About running out of situations and withdrawing?"

He nodded, unsure where the blonde was leading with her question.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to avoid here.." she continued, her forehead scrunching up. Needing him to understand her reasons. "I didn't know what I wanted. Maybe that's the reason I was always alone. And I just don't want to lead you on.."

She remained quiet for a moment, clenching her jaw. Preparing herself for the inevitable words, knowing that she would break his heart by saying them out loud. She took a deep breath to steady herself, choosing the path into the unknown. _The path she wanted to travel._

"I don't want to be with you, Killian. I'm not _in love_ with _you_.."

Hook's eyes were wide open as he stared at her with a pain that was palpable. He didn't flinch, he didn't even blink. His face paling dangerously, and she thought with a touch of panic that he was going to pass out. But the next moment his cheeks had regained their color, when he snapped his gaze towards Regina.

"This is all your fault!" he yelled, clenching his fist as hard as he could.

Emma's breath caught, her eyes rapidly trailing up to the brunette, who looked horrified. She opened her mouth to protest, but the air choked in her throat and an unsteady whimper escaped her lips instead.

With a loud growl he lifted to his feet. Then all the pain and sadness drained out of his face and left nothing but anger.

" _You_ did this! How could we ever _trust_ you?!" he hissed, taking a small step towards the brunette.

Emma forced herself back into reality and surged towards him. She placed herself instinctively between them, to shield the brunette.

"Leave her alone!" she yelled, panic written across her face. "Don't you dare put this on her! This is between _us!_ Between me and you! She's not to blame in any way!"

He laughed almost manically, then a somber expression settled over his face. He rubbed a shaking hand through his hair and shook his head.

"Between _us_? Don't act like I've got any say or control over what's going here! You're running your own show and I'm just getting dragged along for the ride.."

Before she could figure out what to say next, or more importantly, how she felt about it, he rushed out of the room.

"Hook.." she choked out. She watched him go, her heart heavy.

For a long moment she just stared off into the distance, trying to figure out what just happened. She realized that she'd hurt him terribly with her words. She'd never intended for him to suffer, but she needed him to understand. And the only way she could do that, was to be completely and totally honest with him. And that meant opening herself up, making herself vulnerable to the anguish she knew her heart would feel when he discovered the truth.

But at the same time, her heart swelled with a feeling she was beginning to recognize as happiness. Fully aware of Regina's presence, realizing that she wanted the brunette to hear what she had to say. _Regina!_

She slowly turned around as their eyes locked, a charge of electricity seemed to spark between them. She paused, emotion washing over her face for a brief moment and hope surged. She saw the brunette's tears, regrets and maybe even wonder. Wonder about that someone would bother defending her. Wonder about the words she had spoken, obviously catching the double meaning.

But suddenly her eyes turned scared, as if she couldn't believe her own thoughts. Followed with an incredible amount of sadness.

"I'm so sorry.." the brunette suddenly gasped, lowering her head sadly. "I shouldn't even be here.. It wasn't my place.. I shouldn't have listened.. I should have-"

Emma suddenly stepped right inside the brunette's space, her eyes shining in the dim light. "I'm glad you did.. I wanted to you to hear what I had to say.."

 **TBC**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bleed for me - Part Twenty One**

 _ **Enjoy today's chapter and thanks again for your support.**_

* * *

Emma suddenly stepped right inside the brunette's space, her eyes shining in the dim light. "I'm glad you did.. I wanted to you to hear what I had to say.."

Regina gasped in shock, her words as unexpected as the blonde's sudden proximity had been. Her heart pounding wildly in her chest, afraid to believe her words. She couldn't handle Emma's tender gaze another moment, her emotions were already running far too high.

"But I-" she began, but was instantly cut off again.

"No, Regina.. If I didn't want you to hear it, I wouldn't have said anything.." Emma clarified, taking the brunette's hand in hers. "I could have waited.. But I feel like that's all I've been doing lately. Stuck between my feelings of wanting and waiting. Waiting for a change to come. Trying to be the best person I can be, yet I'm constantly letting myself down.."

She was a little out of breath and struggled to compose her nervousness and her thoughts. And the way Regina looked at her, didn't make it any easier. Her deep brown eyes more exquisitely expressive than she had ever seen them. Her head slightly tilted to the left, and she could see how she was holding her breath.

 _God, she was insanely beautiful.._

Inhaling sharply, wondering if she'd ever get used to the woman's electrifying, overwhelming presence.

"I just.. I'm not very good with words.." the blonde continued, sounding thin and choked. "But I'm guessing you already figured that out.."

She chuckled, almost shyly. A faint smile played across the brunette's lips and she gently rubbed her thumb on the palm of Regina's hand. Feeling her quiver beneath her touch as she continued.

"I never allowed myself to have any thoughts or feelings of my own. I tried to protect myself.. I've been abandoned and rejected so many times and I just couldn't risk experiencing that again."

She ducked her head briefly, then raised it again. Once again her eyes emerald eyes flashed fire and her cheeks were slightly flushed.

"I don't know what's happening to me, and it scares the hell out of me to feel so out of control. It's hard to explain, when sometimes I don't even understand myself. But ever since I appeared on your doorstep, you became the center of my life. Somehow you _touched_ me. At first I thought it was merely a mutual _dislike_. But I failed to look closer.."

She remained silent for a moment and took a few deep breaths to steady herself. Completely off balance, surprising even herself when she heard the words come out of her mouth.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you.. You intrigued me and it drove me insane. I was constantly planning my next move.. Almost looking forward to discovering what other surprises _you'd_ have in store for me. Waiting for you to do or say something to provoke another confrontation. I actually enjoyed the way we were always snarling at each other and threatening each other. I loved the challenge… We both wanted to win and expected to win.."

She smiled briefly, recalling their confrontations. The tension that often rose too high and fights broke out. She had never met her match in anyone, until the brunette entered her life. She gained strength with each encounter, and in some ways it was completely unnerving.

"But I failed to see the _real_ reason.." she softly continued. "Why we continued to see each other as often as possible, for no reason at all, despite the fact that we were supposed to hate each other. I could relate to your raw emotions, to the protective wall around your heart, but I couldn't relate to your bitterness.."

Regina's face scrunched with shame as she lowered her head. Emma instantly reached out her hand and tilted her chin up, smiling gently at the brunette. Recognizing the look in her eyes, as she somehow never seemed to be able to fight off the feelings of despair and self-loathing.

She blinked back her tears and prayed as she never prayed before that somehow she would be able to make the brunette look at herself the way she did. But she knew she couldn't make her believe anything that she wasn't ready to believe. She had to face the fact that there was no guarantee that she'd ever even get to that point of _believing_.

One thing _was_ certain, she wasn't giving up.

"But I never fully realized the horrible things that happened to you. You went through so much and yet, you seemed capable of loving our son. Although you clearly didn't care about anything else but him, not even _yourself_.."

She spoke the last few words so softly, so quietly, that for just a second she thought Regina hadn't heard her. But when she looked up into her misty eyes, she knew that she had.

"I thought that if I denied how I felt about you, the feelings would go away. I couldn't believe how much you meant to me, and I also couldn't believe how much that very fact bothered me. Because how was this even possible?! Who would have _ever_ imagined? It made absolutely no sense at all!"

They shared a long intense look, before the blonde continued, "But I couldn't help but wonder how things might have worked out if I had known my own feelings earlier. If I had taken the time to explore them, because there always seemed to be _something_ between us. But instead I did nothing.. Because I was scared.."

Something in her eyes flashed and Regina wasn't sure if it was sadness or some still deeper fear. She watched how the blonde's forehead wrinkled as if she was trying to figure something out, and softly squeezed her hand. The gesture instantly seemed to ease her, as Emma opened her mouth again to speak.

"Because I didn't think you… felt the same way. As if you were just out of my reach when I could feel with every bone in my body that you somehow belonged to me.."

She stared deep into her eyes and slowly lifted their hands, placing the brunette's hand to her chest and smiled when Regina's sigh brushed against her face. She was sure the brunette must have felt her heartbeat quickening at her touch.

"Until I realized that my life wasn't anything without you.. So I took the risk of doing _this_.." she whispered, motioning to the floor.

They both stared down at the dagger, lost in their own thoughts as they looked at Emma's name shining brightly on the blade. Neither spoke for some time, relishing the warmth of each other's proximity. Unwilling to let it end, their hearts hammering in unison, their breath gradually subsiding.

"I though you said you weren't good with words.." Regina suddenly broke the silence, one dark brow quirked challengingly.

Emma laughed out loud and shook her head. "I'm not.. But whenever I'm around you, everything seems to be so much easier.."

The brunette moved so quickly and kissed her with such force, that her whole body responded. Her arms went around her slim waist instantly and the contact made her moan in pleasure. Dizzy with need, her body a strong, solid anchor in a sea of sensations she couldn't navigate.

She deepened the kiss, hungry for the warm connection. Her body was so reactive, so sensitive, that a searing arousal shot through the blonde. Her hands skimming down the brunette's sides, and pressing their bodies impossibly close together. She felt Regina's shudder and whimper with need, and most certainly felt her hand on the waistband of her jeans, flicking open the button.

 **TBC**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bleed for me - Part Twenty Two**

 _ **I've changed the rating for this story. :) Hope you will enjoy today's chapter and thanks again for your support.**_

* * *

She felt Regina's shudder and whimper with need, and most certainly felt her hand on the waistband of her jeans, flicking open the button. Everything went electric, like static coursing over her skin, heightening her senses. To feel the brunette's body pressed against her own, her mouth moving over her lips, caressing and teasing. _It was all amplified._

She struggled to breathe, to think, to anticipate. Yet as the brunette's fingers slowly drew down the zipper of her jeans, all she could think about was how much _she wanted her_. She wanted to touch her in a million and one ways and places. She wanted to learn every inch of her. She wanted to caress her toned body. She wanted to learn every scar, every perfection. She wanted to taste her, _all of her_.. She wanted to show her how much she _needed_ her.

Her hands shook as she threaded her fingers through Regina's hair, panting and aching for her to continue. Feeling the brunette's fingers trailing down the taut muscles of her belly, brushing the top edge of her jeans, dragging it down slightly. Her heartbeat thundered in her ears, but the pulse between her legs was the most insistent of all, feeling the moisture pooling between her thighs.

She pulled the brunette closer, deepening the kiss with near desperation, wishing there were no layers between them. Their tongues collided in a rush, hungry and seeking.

She worked her hand between their bodies and crept up to brush the underside of Regina's breast, gasping when she realized that the brunette wasn't wearing a bra. Her hands moved upwards, her thumb moving against Regina's nipple and she could barely stand as the heat surged through her.

She slipped her other hand under the brunette's shirt, gliding over her waist, teasing her way up with feather light caresses. Feeling her quiver beneath her touch, which made her want to draw out her pleasure even more. Revelling in the velvety smoothness of her skin, the softness of her curves. It was completely unlike anything she had felt before.

Her breath hitched when her hand found the brunette's breast, kneading the soft flesh, as she ached into her touch with a low moan. Feeling a deep sense of pride that she was able to provide her with something she needed. She felt _wanted_ and _beautiful_ , a feeling she never wanted to end.

She felt Regina's nipple swelling eagerly against her palm, tightening her body into a helpless yearning arc of longing. Capturing the brunette's nipple between her fingers, rolling it, squeezing it.

"Emma.." the brunette whimpered, shivering with an almost painful need.

Emma pressed her eyes closed, shocked by the deep, searing pleasure overtaking her when Regina's hand slowly slid inside her jeans, cupping her sex through the satin of her panties. Massaging her clit with toe-curling accuracy using the heel of her hand. The pleasure crawling up her spine and climbing out in a groan.

Her head spinning, her knees shaking. Feeling completely overwhelmed. She'd though about the brunette touching her for so long that she felt as if she'd been on the edge of an orgasm for months. One only _Regina_ could give her. A feeling that ran so deep, she was powerless to do anything but let it take over every cell, inside and out.

The brunette's kiss desperate as hers, her lips and mouth drinking her in, as she bit her bottom lip and then worked her way along the curve of her neck. She continued the skillful rocking pressure between her thighs as the blonde lowered her hands to the curve of Regina's hips, guiding her against her in a slow, undulating motion.

Regina turned her body into the blonde's, pushing herself against her, her mouth seeking Emma's again. Their lips crashed together in a bruising kiss, both moaning in arousal, unable to stand it anymore. Unable to tease any longer, the pressure building inside them in ways they didn't know existed.

Suddenly Regina's fingers shifted, moving the satin aside, and were sliding along her wet, swollen folds. She heard the brunette's breath catch, a heated, uncontrolled reaction that could have been her own. She threw her head back and tightened her grip around the brunette, gasping her name.

She shuddered when she felt the tip of Regina's finger dipping into her opening, her lips sucking on the soft skin above her pulse point, then licking her way down her chest.

"God, Regina.." she moaned, sucking in a deep, shaky breath.

She lost the ability to breathe when the brunette's finger slipped inside of her, and made her body jolt from the pure pleasure of it. She gripped her shoulders, careful not to dig her nails into her skin. The brunette's thumb rubbed against her nub and she thrust against Regina's hand, arching her back at the sharp sensations.

She gently put in a second finger as a wave of magic swept through the blonde, tensing her muscles. Her vision blurring, closing her eyes to ward off the dizziness. Hearing the soft whispers inside her head, but trying desperately to ignore them. She whimpered, loving the gentleness of the brunette's thrusting fingers, eliciting another moan from her. Completely breathless when Regina snapped her head up, her eyes filled with blatant desire.

They stared at each other for a brief moment, their bodies stilling. Their eyes glowing with desire, caressing each other's faces. The passion that had blazed between them had shocked them both, creating an emotional bond that couldn't be broken. Feeling the waves of intangible energy passing between them.

Emma inhaled sharply when another rush of magic coursed through her veins, beckoning her.. Becoming almost uncontainable. Too powerful. Too _dark_. Too outside anything she'd ever experienced. How could she possibly handle this woman? She couldn't even handle her own body! She had the sudden panicked thought that if she did this, if she crossed this line, she might lose herself completely.

Though her fingers brushed against Regina's skin, they seemed to have a mind of their own. Feeling her control slowly slipping away. Hearing the voices around her, as she concentrated on the brunette. Whispering at first, and then gradually getting louder, until they were screaming inside her head.

 _No, please, leave me alone! Not now!_

As the brunette continued to massage her, she felt a throbbing response between her legs and pressed against Regina's hand. The voices screamed for her to protest, but as pleasure spread through her, she wantonly craved more. She opened to the brunette fully, welcoming her possession. Her breaths coming short and quick, smoothing her own hands down Regina's thighs and grasping her butt tightly.

As she neared the point at which control ceased, she tried to relax every muscle that wasn't needed to keep her on her feet. She resisted the deep sealed impulse to clench and hold, but she winched when a sharp pain shot through her temple. Suddenly feeling dizzy and sick, almost tasting the battle to come. Barely able to contain the sudden rage pumping through her.

"I-I'm sorry.." she gasped, as she broke their kiss. Her hands reaching down to pull the brunette's fingers away, squirming a little at the movement. Instantly missing the feel of Regina in her, replaced with a huge amount of _dark_ magic that now swirled inside her.

Her hands were shaking as she pulled up her jeans, realizing that she'd caught the brunette completely off guard when she'd taken the decision to call it quits. Regina stared at her with an open mouth, breathing fast, and eyes shocked wide open. A flash of terrible sadness and rejection crossing them, as she breathed, "W-Why? What's wrong?"

She was filled with an overwhelming amount of guilt and sorrow, as she noticed the unshed tears in the brunette's eyes that she couldn't seem to control. She reached out her hand to touch Regina's cheek, her eyes apologizing for her action.

"I couldn't handle it, I'm _so_ sorry… I felt myself slipping into the darkness.." she whispered, ducking her head in defeat.

Regina gasped and stiffened, which made the blonde look up again. But it was the look in her eyes that made her shake inside out. She had the sense that she had gotten lost somehow, that she was in a dark wood, and there was no hope for sunlight. But the brunette's glowing eyes were like some kind of a beacon, bringing her back from the difficult place she desired to get away from.

 **TBC**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bleed for me - Part Twenty Three**

 _ **I won't be able to update the following two weeks, I'm going to be off on vacation. I'll update as soon as I come back. Hope you're still enjoying this story :) And thanks again for all your sweet words, follows, favorites and PM's.**_

* * *

Emma ducked her head briefly, her body still humming with a barely contained power, before looking up at the brunette again. Tears began to prickle her eyes, unable to read Regina's expression, unable to figure out what she was thinking. She wanted to push her to speak up, but didn't think that would be wise. She looked ready to bolt and never return.

For a moment she thought she'd ruined things between them, when the brunette clenched her jaw and looked away. That she would finally run and leave her standing alone. Afraid that if she would look in her eyes, Regina might be reminded of who she _really_ was.

But she didn't look at her. She just stood still with her hands on her hips, staring at the ground and biting her lip. As if she was trying to recollect herself, trying to decide what to do next. And she stood like that for a long time before she finally glanced up at her again. Her eyes filled with a guilt that shouldn't even be hers.

"I-I'm sorry for tempting you…" the brunette whispered, her lower lip trembling. "I just thought.. _I wasn't thinking_.."

Emma pulled in a breath and held it, just as she held Regina's gaze. Feeling terrible about the fact that the brunette blamed herself for all of this. _But she wasn't to blame, not even remotely._ Emma shook her head a little and tried to smile, but the corners of her mouth only wobbled. Suddenly realizing that she was living in a prison of her own feelings, thoughts and longings.

"It's okay, Regina. You don't need to apologize.. I wasn't actually trying to stop you either, or did I?"

A flash of relief shot through her brown eyes, as Regina exhaled a deep breath. But her body remained tensed, clearly torn between her guilt and desire.

"No, but I should have known.." she said, her voice just above a whisper.

She looked at her with those dark, penetrating eyes, Emma had trouble keeping her train of thought. Her forehead creased in a confused frown, unsure of what the brunette was referring to.

"Known what?" she asked, quirking her brow.

Regina hesitated for a moment and looked pained, as if she was trying to keep something trapped inside. She swallowed and shifted her weight, her eyes locking with the blonde's once again.

"That your senses become more amplified. You become more perceptive and aware of everything that takes place around you. When you crave for something, _want_ something, it's almost impossible to resist the urge. Especially when it revolves around.. _Desires_."

Her cheeks flushed and a shy smile played upon her lips. Emma found herself mirroring the brunette's smile, as a warm sensation flooded her senses. Her happiness a mere breath away, easily reachable, yet it seemed so far away.

"How will I control it?" she asked, sounding almost desperate. Without knowing what she needed, but knowing she had to have it. "How were _you_ able to control it?"

Regina smiled wryly, recalling the long days she'd spent in its grip. She blinked once, suddenly aware that she was expected to answer. "I wasn't.. But I didn't care whether I was going to hurt someone.. I didn't care if it made me sick. I just didn't… _care_."

Emma winced at her honesty, the way she'd bared her soul to her. Still finding it hard to believe that the loving, giving and vulnerable woman in front of her, had been known as one of the most hated and feared women in history.

"Well I do.." she whispered, dragging herself back into the moment.

Regina nodded and smiled warmly at the blonde, briefly touching her cheek. "I know, dear.."

She paused for a moment, trying to find the courage to go on with her story. Feeling vulnerable and off balance, knowing Emma was reaching out to her. She wanted to be able to help so badly, but had no idea how to do it.

After a long moment she heard herself continuing, seeing the curious expression in the blonde's face. "It was always easier for me to lose myself in the darkness.. To stop myself from feeling something, other than hate.. I just picked whomever I wanted, but I didn't really _want_ any of them. I only used them to fulfill my _needs_.."

Emma averted her eyes and tried not to visualize her words quite so clearly in her mind. But for a moment all she could see was a vision of tangled, sweaty limbs. She rubbed her hand over her face, then brought it to clutch her temple. Mentally promising herself that from now on no one would touch the brunette ever again. _No one but her._

"Have you never tried to.. just _free_ yourself from it?" she whispered, unable to hide the quiver in her voice.

"No.." Regina countered without hesitation, her eyes glassy. "After everything my mother had taken away from me, starting with my dignity.. She took the one single thing that kept me sane during that time. _Hope_.. Hope for a future out of her restraints, but most of all I prayed for the future I had imagined sharing with Daniel.."

Her voice broke and she swallowed hard, willing herself to continue. She couldn't help but linger over several times, and felt herself more and more overwhelmed.

"She took his life, as if it meant nothing. But she also took _my life_ , my dream. I wanted to go, but I had nowhere to live. There wasn't a place for me.. And she wouldn't have let me leave anyway.."

For the briefest of moments a darkness flashed throughout Regina's eyes as she felt the rage growing at her own weakness. It bubbled up and crackled along her nerve endings, clenching her hands into fists, her nails digging into her palms.

Her breath hitched when the blonde gently grabbed her hands, brushing her thumb over her knuckles. Each stroke across her skin soothing her nerves, anchoring her to the sweet reality of her presence. They shared an affectionate look, the burdens then shared more than obvious. Relishing each other's strength and warmth.

"After his dead, I learnt not to show love, for love was a weakness.." Regina said quietly, shaking her head slightly. "But I never truly believed that. I did, however, realized that it just wasn't in the cards for me. My mother and Snow had both ruined my chance at true happiness and love.."

A look of regret for having to mention Snow's name flashed across Regina's face and she turned away. But the blonde tightened her grip around her hands, and forced her to look at her again. She had expected anger, but instead Emma was looking at her with such understanding in her eyes a heavy beat of emotion caught her.

She inhaled a deep breath and released it slowly, their eyes still locked and didn't waver. Emma studied her face briefly, fascinated. A shiver made its way down her spine, as she realized that she wanted the blonde more than anything imaginable. _She was ready for this_. But at the same time realizing that Emma wasn't ready to go there just yet.

It took every bit of strength she could muster to speak again. "And after that… Every boundary faded away, completely losing myself to the darkness. I learned to draw strength from my dark sorcery and hoped they all could hear it. I lived for the fame, letting my needs, pride and greed control me. Wanting everyone to see me and envy me, _fear me_... People steered away from me, which is what I wanted, to be left _alone_.."

She shuddered at hearing her own words. "But at the same time I was so afraid of ending up alone. Still feeling so powerless, so inadequate. And I hated myself for allowing these feelings. I was the _Evil Queen_ for God's Sake! I had never learned the rules, the rules for how to be loved. I had given away my power of love, to be loved, and most of all, to love _myself_.. I had given up what I knew to be my truth.. I had foregone my right to be free from lies, hate and deception. Instead I had learned to betray myself.."

Emma watched her closely, her eyes glinting with a mixture of wonder and pride. "How did you find your way back?"

A quiver of a smile vibrated across the brunette's face, and she blinked. "Henry… He guided me through the darkness with each passing day. He taught me how to _love_ again.. But somehow I still felt so lost and angry.. Until _you_ showed up. From that hour there was a new purpose on my soul, a purpose which has led me upward ever since…"

Emma gasped, her heart skipping a beat when she stared at the brunette, who was looking at her with only love in her eyes.

" _You_ were, _are_ , my way out. My escape. The world I knew was no more.. There was a whole new world to live in. _You gave me life_. In another form.. A life that showed me things I never knew before.."

Regina didn't even tried to hide the warm affection in her voice, feeling the blonde's hands shudder around her own. She smiled as the most adorable blush strained Emma's cheeks, before she ducked her head.

"Can you show me the way?" the blonde asked quietly, almost embarrassed.

She felt a soft warm hand lift her chin and force her to look into beautiful brown eyes.

"Of course.." Regina answered in a low voice.

Emma leaned forward, her lips capturing the brunette's in a soft but demanding kiss. Her body seemed to sigh into it, to surrender to the moment. Feeling hope flare up in her mind, the aching pleasure of Regina's touch almost more than she could bear. _Together, they were stronger than anything._ She knew that now. She understood that now.

 **TBC**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bleed for me - Part Twenty Four**

 _ **Hello all! I'm so sorry for the long delay, but I'm back :) I hope you will enjoy this chapter and have a great day. And thanks again for sticking with this story.**_

* * *

Later that night, exhausted from all she'd been through, Emma lay down on the inviting double bed. Unsure whether to feel disappointed or relieved that Regina had offered her to sleep in her guestroom. Somehow she had assumed that she would be staying closer to the brunette, needing to be in her proximity.

Still feeling the brunette's fingers trembling against her skin, the way Regina had watched her, as if she was trying to memorize every moment. The way she had whispered, _"I'll be just across the hall.. I'll be there, if you need me.."_ Recognizing the expression on her face, as she was trying to do the right thing. Once again making sure that she didn't push too far, too fast.

And though she felt grateful for the brunette's compassion, she wanted nothing more than to crawl beside her, to lose herself in the warmth and strength of her arms. To get rid of the emptiness and to fill the aching void inside her. But it all seemed to happen so fast, unable to keep up with the sudden changes in her life.

She stared up at the ceiling for what seemed like hours, replaying recent events in her mind, both pleasant and traumatic, over and over. Her head was spinning in an indescribable turmoil and she felt like she was falling, needing to grab ahold of something to stop herself.

Everything moved around her and she moved with it, spinning, seeing spots growing and dancing around her. She reached for them, but there was nothing to grab. They grew brighter and brighter, hurting her eyes, making them water with their intensity. She clenched her eyes closed and tightened her fists, a rush of magic swirling through her.

Suddenly her entire body shuddered, and she could quite literally feel the dark magic seeping into her soul. Her fear turned to pure panic. She wanted to open her eyes and look, but she was terrified of what she would see. She anchored both her hands to the sheets, and gasped as a sharp pain sliced through the left side of her chest. She clutched the sheets tighter, before her whole body rose off the bed, as if she were being pulled apart. She desperately reached out her hands, but felt nothing.

She cried out in pain, her skin burning so intense she could barely breathe. Her mind filling with horrible images, outlines and patterns she refused to recognize.

"Stop!" she screamed louder than she ever screamed in her life.

A thunderous roar cracked around her, her eyes and mouth snapping wide open. Every instinct in her body was to squirm, to fight, to somehow find air, but she could do nothing. All she could do was stare at what appeared in the shadows, things she couldn't quite understand. Some bright knots, glowing like stars, spinning in seemingly patternless circles.

For a moment she couldn't work out where she was, or even remember what had happened. All she could feel was the immense rage seething within her, the power was so strong as to be almost uncontainable. Yet her body yearned for even more, almost tasting the lust for _more_ power.

Hearing a faint rhythm in the distance, instantly recognizing the sound, and at the same time, telling herself it had to be something else. Completely off balance by her sudden ability, focusing on the sound of another heartbeat, pounding, rapidly. Her own heart sped up a bit, matching its pace, until they beat in unison.

 _Regina…_

She shivered with the new power that was filling her being and sighed when the pain slowly vanished. Her whole body felt light and she glanced around the room, startled to see herself floating about a foot off the bed. _What the hell?!_

She reached to the sheets below her, but froze when she stared at her hand. Her skin shimmered in the darkness, almost as if a million little diamonds were attached to it. She spread her fingers wide open as sparks of magic crackled around them. Her heart nearly stopped as realization dawned on her. _No, please, no!_

She closed her eyes, as tears started slipping down her temples. Her arms fell down and swung through the air below her. A heartbreaking sob erupted from deep within her, while her body slowly lowered towards the bed again. She was transitioning into something she feared she could not extract herself from.

A fraction of a second later, she landed on the bed, bouncing up and down. Her chest heaving and her breathing ragged. She tried to sit up, but was instantly dizzy and sank back onto the bed.

"Emma?!" a distressed voice called out, as the door swung open.

She fought through the thick haze inside her mind and blinked her eyes several times to adjust to the light. She flinched when someone sat down on the bed next to her, but instantly relaxed at the familiar touch. Regina cupped her cheek gently with her hand, a sigh escaping the blonde's lips as she leaned into her touch.

"Are you okay?" Regina breathed, her voice filled with panic. "What happened? I-I heard you screaming!"

She stared down at the blonde, her brown eyes anxiously scanning Emma's pale face. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized something was wrong, _different_. She tilted her head a bit to the side and trailed her thumb over the blonde's skin. She looked again, more thoroughly this time and narrowed her eyes.

"Emma…" she gasped as realization set in, her jaw dropping slightly.

The blonde looked away when Regina tried to meet her eyes, mortified by her appearance. She didn't say a word, instead crawled up in the bed, and turned her back on the brunette so she couldn't see her anxiety she was sure was showing on her features.

Her breath caught in her throat as the brunette turned her around, a choked whimper escaping her throat. She didn't even tried to resist her gentle grip, and she didn't pull away as Regina lifted up her chin with a finger, making it hard to look anywhere but into her eyes.

"Emma.." she whispered again, her eyes filled with unshed tears. "It's okay.."

She leaned forward and sighed when the blonde allowed her to pull her into her arms. Emma wrapped her arms tightly around her middle and buried her face against the brunette's chest, releasing a heartbreaking, muffled sob.

Regina clenched her jaw and closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to run down her face. Her strong, tender arms holding the blonde close as she gently rocked her in her embrace, whispering reassurances she wished she believed. Her stomach clenching painfully, hoping against hope that Emma wouldn't change. But she couldn't deny the truth any longer, seeing the change in her appearance with her own eyes.

For a long moment, they just sat there, holding each other and being close. Emma felt the warmth returning to her and finally managed to control her breathing enough to let it out slowly, albeit shakily. Feeling the gentle rise and fall of the brunette's chest, focusing on the beating of her heart.

She slowly opened her eyes and snuggled even closer, rubbing the silk of her hair and face against Regina's skin. She felt her quiver as a shaky smile tugged her lips, before Emma's body stilled completely. She drew away from the brunette, her eyes trained on the dagger that was lying on the nightstand. Feeling the sickening pull towards the object, flinching at the sudden rush of darkness that flooded through her.

"Why did you bring _that_?!" she grumbled, her voice hoarse, lower than its normal pitch.

She stared up into the brunette's eyes, seeing the shock and fear in her brown orbs. Regina didn't even need to see what she was referring to, immediately realizing she had made a huge mistake by bringing the dagger with her. She caught the unspoken question and swallowed thickly. _What was she thinking? Why did she even brought it with her in the first place?_

She stared right back at the blonde, who never took her eyes of her, feeling her emerald orbs boring onto her. Watching the darkness swirling through them, which slowly but steadily took over. They had been an odd shade of green before and were now almost completely black. The lines under her eyes were now much deeper, darker. Her face was haggard and pale, her eyes bloodshot.

She inhaled sharply when the oxygen seemed to diminish around her, clenching her fists at her sides. She felt the dark magic surrounding her and instantly knew what was happening, although she doubted Emma was aware of doing it.

Her mind briefly spun with panic as she recognized the pain she had to endure as a child. Ever since she had been caught in her mother's grip when she was a little girl, she had been frightened to relive that again. But unlike her own mother, she knew Emma never intended to hurt her.

She could feel her own magic boiling beneath her skin, desperate to be unleashed, to free herself from the blonde's suffocating grip. Her lungs were burning now, shrieking for air, and spots were flashing before her eyes. But despite her agony, she tried to keep her mask in place, as if she didn't struggled to breathe. She desperately tried to keep her features smooth, but knew all too well that her eyes betrayed her, her emotions shining clearly.

"I'll never use the dagger to control you.." she breathed out, trying to convince Emma with her eyes.

Silently begging her to return to her normal self, to fight the demons that took control over her mind and actions. She gasped when an invisible force snaked around her neck, wrapping around her windpipe and applying just enough force to restrict her breathing. Her mouth gaped open and her hands reached for her throat in a futile attempt to break free.

Emma glanced down at her own hands, her forehead wrinkled in confusion. Slowly, she turned her hands, looking down at her palms that sparkled with energy. Regina felt the grip around her neck tighten, then weaken and falter.

She watched the blonde's eyes widen as they took in the sight, seemingly realizing her own actions, before her eyes shot upward. She fixed her gaze with an expression of absolute terror upon the brunette, her entire body tensing almost to snapping point.

"I'm hurting you.." she choked out and stumbled backward over the bed.

 **TBC**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bleed for me - Part Twenty Five**

* * *

"I'm hurting you.." Emma choked out and stumbled backward over the bed.

She looked absolutely mortified, her brows knitted together, disgusted with herself. She shook her head while she drew her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms tightly around her bent legs, her breathing ragged and raw. Her eyes darting around anxiously, her back pressed against the headboard. Almost as if she wanted to vanish into thin air.

Regina drew in a deep breath, steadying herself. Surprised not to feel anger, only a deep sense of sympathy and understanding. It wasn't _Emma_ who hurt her, but _the Dark One_. She knew very well there were two totally different sides to her personality now, but she wasn't sure if the blonde was still aware of that fact. She could tell the lines were fading, how Emma blamed _herself_ for hurting her.

She watched the blonde's fearful eyes looking everywhere but at her, and knew she was losing her.

"Emma, it's okay!" she hurried to say, her voice cracked and her throat was still sore. She reached out her hand as she softly added, "I'm okay.."

A choked sob escaped Emma's lips as she moved away, keeping a safe distance between them. She couldn't think straight with the brunette so close, still unable to process what had just occurred. All she wanted to do was crawl into a hole by herself. _How could she hurt the one person she had no wish ever to hurt?_

She made the mistake to look up into Regina's eyes and found the brunette breathing as heavily as she was, unable to avert her eyes. Her heart skipped a beat at the deepness she found in them, revealing some kind of compassion she wasn't sure she deserved.

She extended her arm when Regina shifted towards her again, halting her movement. Her eyes wide and pleading for the brunette to stay away.

"I think it's not okay…" she whispered, lowering her eyes in shame. "I-I'm so sorry, Regina.. I never meant to hurt you.."

Regina tentatively sat down on the edge of the bed, careful not to unsettle the blonde. She wanted to reach out to her, to assure her she wasn't alone as she felt right now, but she couldn't. She wanted to tell her that she understood, but she wouldn't. She understood her moods, and even more important, she understood _Emma_.

She knew how deeply damaged she was, her emotions never buried far beneath her tough exterior. She knew her tendency to run away, her great difficulty to face her inner feelings. Her almost inhuman sense of responsibility, compromising herself to fight for what is right and to help those in need. A woman so hard and soft, so strong and vulnerable, and so safe and dangerous.

She opened her mouth to speak, but swallowed back her words when she caught the small movement in the corner of her eye. She stared down at Emma's hand, the almost imperceptible flick of her wrist, and knew what was coming.

She did something out of instinct that neither of them could have predicted, as she gracefully rose off the bed, straightening her spine. She lifted her chin regally and placed her hands on her hips, staring down at the blonde, who seemed to be frozen. Her eyes wide and appearing highly uncomfortable, unsure what was happening.

"Yes, run away, _miss Swan_! That's what you do best!" Regina blazed, her eyes filled with a fire she had been holding back for a long time. She felt the familiar darkness seeping into her veins, allowing it to gain some control.

She flinched at the harshness of her own words, but she knew she needed to proceed. She needed to challenge her, to try and get the blonde to fight her, to give her a reason _not to run_. And she knew very well how her damned stubbornness would override everything, standing in the way to stay for the _right_ reasons. To stay because she needed help, because she couldn't do this on her own.

She knew she hit the right nerve when her eyes met the blonde's again, seeing how she raised her eyebrow and faced her challengingly. They stared at each other briefly and Regina caught the flicker of something in her eyes she couldn't quite decipher, following the blonde's movements intently. She felt the air thicken around them, charging with a powerful magic that nearly knocked her out.

"There you are…" the blonde murmured, as she slowly crawled towards her.

Regina gasped at the dark pools that were staring right back at her, as the blonde chuckled darkly. She tightened her grip on her hips and clenched her jaw to keep her composure. It became clear that she succeeded, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to face the consequences.

Emma changed within a heartbeat, but the brunette, however, struggled to do the same. She willed herself to calm down and to transform into her former self, _the Evil Queen_. But the woman she so carefully distanced herself from, had no intention of helping her at this very moment.

Emma must have noticed her falter, because a moment later she stepped into Regina's private space, an evil smirk plastered all over her face.

"I've been wondering where you've been hiding, _your Majesty_ …" she almost purred in ecstasy.

Regina held her breath when the blonde stopped in front of her, their bodies mere inches apart. Her eyes shone with an almost manic excitement and she could quite literally feel the darkness radiating off of her in waves.

Her breath hitched when Emma's finger traveled from her collarbone to the valley of her breasts. The feather light touch set her on fire, and she had to continually remind herself that the woman in front of her wasn't Emma. At least not at this very moment.

She licked her lips and released the breath she'd been holding, catching the sudden wonder in the blonde's eyes as she followed her finger's movements. A soft giggle erupted from Emma's lips as she continued to caress the brunette's skin, goosebumps following her path, while she leaned in to look closer.

"You really have changed…" she whispered, her dark eyes trained on Regina's skin. "My touch affects you.. You _care_ …"

She tilted her head and her eyes flickered with a brief moment of recognition, but it was gone as quick as it came. Regina's body stiffened and she clenched her fists tighter, desperately trying to keep her mask in place.

"So tell me.." Emma continued, pressing her hips against the brunette's, their eyes locking intensely. "How does that black heart of yours managed to _love_ again?"

Regina closed her eyes, trying to ignore the waves of pleasure caused by the blonde's sudden contact. She could feel the heat from her body through the fabric of her clothes, and suppressed a moan when Emma's hips softly rocked against hers.

"I don't.." she breathed weakly.

Her knees buckled when the blonde's lips found her neck, and trailed her lips across her skin. Her hands roaming down her sides, feeling all her senses respond to Emma's touch.

"Ooh, I think you do.." the blonde countered softly, as she leaned back slightly to face the brunette.

Her eyes were boring into Regina's, almost as if she could look straight into her soul. A smirk tugging her lips as she grinned knowingly.

"You could have used _that_ …" the blonde pointed out, motioning to the dagger. "But instead you let your precious Emma hurt you.."

Regina bit her lip, trying to contain her anger. Feeling awfully vulnerable and emotionally raw right now. It was clear what the blonde was trying to do, attempting to gain power over her. To control her. To manipulate her. She knew the signs all too well, the craving she'd been experiencing herself for years.

"She didn't hurt me.." she heard herself stating, surprised by the sudden strength and resolution in her voice.

She could tell that she caught the blonde off guard, as her jaw dropped slightly. Feeling the balance shift between them.

"No?" Emma countered incredulously, keeping her eyes locked on the brunette's.

Regina shook her head and felt how her lips curled up in a smug grin. She shivered with the faith and power that were growing inside her as she whispered, " _You_ did.."

Emma started to laugh. It was a high pitched sound that was almost hysterical in its intensity, and Regina felt the tiny hairs on the back of her neck rising.

"And what makes you say were not one and the same?"

 **TBC**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bleed for me - Part Twenty Six**

 _Wow, this story has reached over 200 followers! I'm so grateful and humbled by your amazing comments and support. I can't thank you enough.. I hope you will enjoy this chapter and have a great day._

* * *

" _And what makes you say were not one and the same?"_

Regina stared at the blonde for several moments, satisfied at the glint of anticipation that lit in Emma's eyes. She remained silent, watching her, and she could sense the blonde's tension. She knew she was on the right track and considered her next words carefully.

"I think you're missing the point, _dear_ …" she countered, her voice low and sultry. "You might be able to hurt me _physically_ , but I'm sensing that's not what this is about, or is it?"

She didn't miss the soft gasp that rushed through the blonde's lips when her words settled in. She watched Emma's eyes narrow and focus on her face, and even from a feet away, felt her body tense. Suddenly the energy faltered around them, and she knew she needed to make her next move.

She stepped closer to the blonde, heels clicking on the floor, her breasts brushing against Emma's chest. She suppressed a shiver of desire that charged through her system at the touch and could hear the blonde's breathing quicken. She leaned towards her and brushed her lips briefly with Emma's, praying she wouldn't feel her heart pounding.

She slowly dragged her lips away and trailed kisses down the side of her face to her ear, where she drew the blonde's earlobe into her mouth, gently tugging on it with her teeth. She smirked when she heard the almost inaudible moan and smoothed her hands over Emma's back, as she quivered in her arms.

"You know how much I like to play games.." she whispered in the blonde's ear, feeling her lean into her touch. "Or maybe you don't.."

Emma stiffened, but didn't try to move away as Regina continued, "Get this straight, no matter what you think you know, you don't _know_ me.."

The brunette released her grip and took a step away from the blonde, as she watched her stumble back onto the bed. Her dark eyes wide open and conflicted, the blood drained from her face. She realized that she needed to push her even further, although every fiber of her being begged her to stop. But she continued on, despite her reluctance to hurt the woman in front of her.

"Because I don't _care_.. And most of all, I don't care for _you_.. You give yourself way too much credit.."

Regina cringed inside at the blonde's expression, the battle she seemed to be fighting deep within herself. The tremors of anxiety manifested in the way her hands clenched in the sheets beneath her, wringing creases into the fabric. Her features reflecting a mix of complete terror and complete frustration.

"Did you miss the part where I found my true love? My soulmate?" the brunette added even more fuel to the fire.

A heavy silence fell upon them, as their eyes remained locked together. Trying to read one another, staring each other down, both determined. It was Emma who blinked first and looked away, her face scrunching up.

Regina started to panic when a heartbreaking cry erupted from the blonde's throat, her body shaking uncontrollably. She collapsed forward and gasped for breath, her blonde hair splayed out on the white sheets of the bed.

Regina surged forward, but froze in place when Emma looked up again. Her eyes were now full and green with pearly white, filled with tears that were streaming down her cheeks. Horrified by the stark reality of what was happening.

"No, Regina… Please…" she choked out, her chin wobbling. "Don't do this.. _Don't give up on me.._ "

Regina's heart broke into a million pieces, unable to bear the sight of her strong and caring Savior looking so vulnerable. _So small, so broken._ And knowing that she had caused her this pain, nearly tore her apart. Even back in the days when they were constantly battling each other, she somehow truly cared for the blonde's wellbeing. But it wasn't until now that she realized the depth of her own feelings.

Feeling the intense, almost physical pain at the loneliness and desperation she saw in Emma's eyes. The woman who pushed her to be better and never gave up on her. Who saved her life countless times, who gave her _hope,_ and the woman who brought out her best and her worst.

And that was exactly what the brunette intended to do, to pull her back from the edge and to remind her who she really was. But she was terrified that she pushed too far.

"I will never give up on you.." she breathed and didn't even hesitate as she kneeled onto the bed.

She gently slid her hands through Emma's hair and slowly lifted her head, forcing the blonde to look at her. Her emerald orbs were filled with pure devastation as her tears continued to fall.

" _Never…_ " Regina whispered again and fought back her own tears, cupping the blonde's face between her hands.

She moved her thumbs a little to wipe away Emma's tears, before she wrapped her arms around her and pulled the blonde into her. Emma instantly melted into their embrace and clung onto her for dear life, burying her face against the brunette's chest, sobbing.

They held each other for a long time, and for a while time stood still and there was no danger, no pain and no darkness. They were cocooned by their own safe haven and the strength it gave them.

Regina stroked her hand soothingly up and down the blonde's spine and noticed the way her breathing had calmed. Suddenly very aware of Emma's cheek resting against her chest, her hair feathering her skin. She released a deep sigh and could feel the emotions ripple through her like a hurricane, settling deeper, stronger, more permanent. And for once, she allowed herself to really _feel_.

She slowly pulled back from the embrace, their eyes meeting again with an emotional intensity the brunette had never experienced. Blowing them both away as she heard herself whisper, "I… I _love_ you.."

Surprised by the absolute conviction in her voice, but even more surprised by the way her whole body responded in a way she couldn't control. Her head was spinning, feeling the electricity pulsing through her veins. Finally coming to peace and accepting her true feelings, and the relationship she badly wanted and needed.

Robin wasn't _the one_ for her, Tinkerbell had been wrong. The pixy dust just wasn't aware at the time, that her true love wasn't even born yet. She never would have guessed that in her darkest, most evil hours, casting a curse upon so many helpless people, the light in her life originated.

She believed in magic, but she had no such belief in faith. But she could no longer deny the fact that _faith_ had played a huge and important role in their lives, first separate and later fuse together.

She couldn't shake the feeling that they were somehow meant to be together. Emma's light outbalancing her own darkness, the product of true love and the Savior, while the brunette was warped from a lack of love and maybe needed saving the most. The way they supported each other, challenged each other not to lose sight of what is right. And most of all the love they shared for their son, Henry.

"I love you.." she gasped again, as a single tear slowly ran down her cheek.

She left the blonde completely breathless, seeing the wonder that shone in her expression, every emotion clear in her eyes. Her mouth opened, but no words escaped her trembling lips.

Emma's heart hammered as flashbacks appeared inside her mind, every memory that led them to the point where they were now. Her arrival in Storybrooke, appearing on the brunette's doorstep out of the blue. It had been the first time that she was stunned into silence, her feelings were so mixed that she couldn't begin to understand them. Unpurposely giving the brunette something to fight for.

The many occasions, she had found herself nose to nose with the Mayor, feeling the air shift around them. How they fought against each other, and eventually fought together. Teaching each other to find common ground despite their past mistakes, encouraging each other to open up and slowly they found a way to heal one another.

How she refused to allow herself to even consider why she cared so deeply for the brunette, too stubborn to explore her feelings. But Regina's words penetrated the fog in her brain and shot straight into her soul, unleashing a whole new wave of emotions.

"You _love_ me?" she breathed, her eyes never more vulnerable. Almost as if she was afraid to _believe_ , to _hope_.

Regina nodded and smiled shakily, lightly brushing the blonde's cheeks with her thumbs. Emma's heart fluttered inside her chest and her body trembled uncontrollably. Caught in the brunette's gaze, warm with undeniable love, washing over her like a warm wave.

She couldn't respond, unable to voice her feelings and thoughts, so she did the only thing she could think of. She lifted her trembling hand and brushed her fingers along Regina's jaw lightly, smiling. Tugging a strand of hair behind her ear, their eyes boring into each other. She moved her hand to the back of the brunette's neck and surprised her when she pulled her into a heated kiss. _I love you too…_

Their lips crashing together, tongues tangling in a desperate dance of need. Regina gasped and almost passed out with uncontainable desire, as she pulled the blonde even closer. She moaned when their bodies melted together, their kiss much more intense than ever.

She could feel her body tingling, every cell alive and kicking. She whimpered when the blonde deepened the kiss even more. Everything about her electrified the brunette, made her feel whole and complete.

She missed how Emma's face slowly changed, the skin tone shifting to its regular self. She also missed the way the dagger glowed on the nightstand beside her, and for a moment, the inscription of Emma's name slowly faded.

 **TBC**


	27. Chapter 27

**Bleed for me - Part Twenty Seven**

 _Thanks again for your follows, favorites, reviews and PM's. You are amazing and your support makes me want to continue this story. Just a small chapter for today, but hope you'll like it. We continue where we left off ;)_

* * *

Emma moaned and tangled her fingers in the brunette's hair, pulling her closer. She caught Regina's bottom lip between her teeth and teased her with her tongue.

"Regina…" she breathed, the sound almost inaudible, before their lips melted together again.

For several moments they kissed slowly, tenderly this time, their passion held in check. Letting their hands roam over each other's bodies, the tension building steadily. Emma had no idea what was coming over her, as energy ebbed and flowed from her body.

For a brief moment, she feared that her powers were spinning out of control, feeling incredibly strong and heavy. The shocks came from within her body, though somehow they seemed to come from an external source at the same time.

 _What the hell?!_

And when Regina deepened the kiss again, she wondered if their connection went beyond their knowledge. She tightened instinctively around the brunette, locking her against her body and sending a whole new wave of energy surging through her.

But this was an entirely different sensation, a very welcome source of strength that provided her with a newfound confidence. And for the first time since she'd become the Dark One, she felt some kind of light stirring deep within her.

She gasped when the brunette's hands slipped up to cup her breasts, touching her gently through the fabric of her bra. Letting her fingers trace the erect nipples that responded so quickly at her touch. She arched her back, pushing her breasts further into the brunette's hands, loving the feel of her slender fingers fondling her breast. Vaguely aware of the fact that the voices inside her mind were silenced.

"God, Regina…" she moaned, capturing the brunette's hungry lips with her own again.

She shifted herself onto the brunette, straddling her thighs, as their tongues stroked, dipped and delved. Her body trembled, grinding their hips slowly together in a way that made her blood catch fire. Regina's hands dropped from her breasts, and she held her breath to stop her cry of disappointment.

But was left completely breathless when she felt her hands glide over the curve of her ass, holding her tight as the brunette's hips rolled against her.

"Emma…" she gasped, her eyes closed, her forehead resting against the blonde's. "Please, touch me…"

Without a second thought, the blonde shifted her weight and slipped her hand inside the brunette's smooth, silk pants. Easing her legs farther apart and slid between them, teasing her fingers between her soaked folds. Regina threw her head back and groaned in ecstasy, her hips rocking against Emma's hand.

A smirk touched the blonde's lips as she slid a finger through her wetness. Back and forth, over and over, until her hips jerked. Regina whimpered when she finally touched her clit and circled it softly. Their lips crashing together with a palpable, bruising force. Both moaning when Emma pushed two fingers deep inside the brunette's slick, hot entrance.

The blonde thrust her hips forward then retreated that motion, matching the thrusts of her own hand. Her hips pushing her trembling fingers deeper inside the brunette's body, only to pull up in a long, full stroke. Regina gasped, shuddering at the exquisite feel. Her breath catching as the blonde's fingers slipped deep inside her again, digging her nails into Emma's shoulders, arching her hips in time with hers.

Emma loved the way the brunette was writhing beneath her and reveled in the sounds that came from the stunning woman in her arms. She curled her fingers and pressed the heel of her hand against her clit, as Regina's walls tightened around her fingers.

She stared at the brunette, seeing her features transfigured by pure pleasure. Grinding her hips against her own hand, the ache for more friction almost unbearable.

"Look at me, Regina.." she whispered breathlessly.

The brunette's eyes fluttered open and she stared into Emma's dark and searing eyes. Her heart skipped a beat when she noticed the change in them. Although her orbs were darkened, the shade somehow made her eyes brighter, less heavy. They no longer appeared tortured, angry, all she could see was a deep sense of _longing_.

"Emma.." she breathed, reaching out to touch her face.

But all thoughts where forgotten when the blonde's thumb stroked her clit again, sending her spiraling into oblivion. Her orgasm rushed through every fiber of her body, tensing her muscles, making her cry out loud. Emma's arm around her, holding her tight. It felt so good, _so incredibly good_ , holding the blonde against her, feeling her strong arm around her own trembling body. Her fingers still moving slowly inside her, riding out the waves of her orgasm.

Emma smiled and brushed her lips lightly against the curve of Regina's collarbone. She marveled at the smoothness of her skin, the way she shivered and the way tiny goosebumps formed on the flesh she touched. She waited a moment more, until she heard the brunette's breathing slow, before she slowly pulled her fingers out of her.

She lifted her head and looked up from the brunette's unfocussed eyes to her flushed cheeks and swollen lips. Still unable to believe how the gorgeous woman in front of her somehow choose to be with _her_. She brought her fingers to her own mouth and licked them clean, keeping the brunette's gaze.

She moaned softly, intoxicated by her scent and her taste. She closed her eyes briefly, as a strange ball of energy gathered in her core, threatening to explode at any moment. She inhaled a deep breath, forcing herself to calm down. But at the same time, she felt the urge to explore what it meant. She didn't understand the feeling, but it somehow felt _right_.

When she opened her eyes again her gaze found the brunette's, seeing raw need so stark that it triggered a desire inside her that was unknown to her. But before she could continue her exploration, someone knocked on the door.

She tumbled off the brunette's lap with a strangled sound and fell to the floor. Growling in pain as she landed on her back, feeling the darkness slowly returning, seeping into her every pore. _Ooh God, no!_

Her eyes widened in shock and the color drained from her face. _Was this just a reaction to her pain, to her startlement, she wondered, or to something more?_

"Regina?" a familiar voice called out, startling the blonde all over again.

 _No…_

She sat up quickly, clenching her jaw, fighting a rush of dizzying and nausea. She gritted her teeth as another stabbing pain shot through her chest, feeling her magic spreading throughout her system. Her eyes shot up to the brunette, who seemed frozen. Still sitting on the bed, unmoving, her face pale and terrified.

"Regina, are you there?" the voice called out again.

 **TBC**


	28. Chapter 28

**Bleed for me - Part Twenty Eight**

 _Another small chapter for today! But I hope you will enjoy it anyway. I won't be able to post tomorrow, but I'll continue as soon as possible. Thanks again for your continuing support, your feedback is greatly appreciated._

* * *

"Regina, are you there?" the voice called out again, effectively snapping the brunette out of her haze.

She blinked several times, desperately trying to cool down her overheated, still humming body. Her eyes searching Emma, surprised to find her sitting on the floor, her blonde hair a tangled mess and yet still magnificent as it framed her startled face. She glanced at the door before shifting her gaze towards the blonde again.

 _How the hell did she end up there?!_

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, as reality slowly dawned upon them, unsure what to do. Both of them not even remotely ready for the unexpected and unwanted confrontation they were bound to have.

They gasped when the soft voice sounded again.

"Regina?"

The brunette scowled at the almost whining tone, making the small hairs on the back of her neck rise. She scrunched up her face in a look of disgust and caught the smirk tugging at the blonde's lips, her expression seemed almost amused.

Regina's eyebrow lifted challengingly and looked her straight in the eye, silently daring the blonde to make a smart comment. She couldn't hide her smile when Emma pouted a little, and shook her head. Chuckling softly when the woman rolled herself under the bed, hearing a muffled growl beneath her.

"You're such a child…" she teased, as she leaned down to look under the bed, grinning widely at the sight. "You're going to pay for that, Miss Swan.."

Emma wiggled her brows, smirking sheepishly, "Yes, _please_.."

Regina glared at the blonde, as she crawled even further under the bed, hoping for a place to escape. The brunette rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically, before she sat back up again. She found herself smiling despite her mixed up emotions and desires. She brushed her hands through her hair and smoothed her clothes, feeling her magic crackle at the tips of her fingers.

Her eyes snapped up when the door slowly cracked open. She heard some shuffling, before a woman's face popped up from behind the door. Her eyes locking on the features she once despised. She huffed out an irritated breath when an odd thought occurred to her. _The fairest of all…_

 _Well, Not.. Even.. Close.._

In growing annoyance and irritation, she realized that in her opinion that very title belonged to the woman's offspring. She quickly buried any negative, unsettling thoughts concerning the stunning blonde she was falling head over heels in love with.

She could see Snow hesitate to enter the room, as if she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. Or maybe she was just trying to avoid the angry glare Regina knew she was giving her.

"And what makes you think you were allowed to enter _my_ house, without so much as a warning?" she said harshly, her brown eyes piercing.

Snow flinched and blinked, as she seemed genuinely taken aback. She clasped her hands before her, shoulders hunched and defensive, and looking mortified.

"I rang the doorbell…" she countered weakly, her shy eyes locking with the brunette's. "I'm sorry, but the door was unlocked.."

Regina looked into Snow's eyes and almost felt sorry for the woman she grew to tolerate, _or maybe even more_ , as she noticed her increasing discomfort. _Almost._ But two of the most meaningful moments of her life had been spoiled by _her_ intrusion, and she didn't intend to let that same woman ruin what might be her last chance to find true happiness.

For a moment she glared at her, frustrated. She watched how her former nemesis shifted her weight nervously, though her expression was filled with kindness, which frustrated Regina even more. The annoying amount of faith and belief in the goodness of mankind, ignoring her inner warnings to show her the exact opposite.

Snow's face faltered briefly, her eyes brushing the ground before she raised them back to the brunette's.

"And _that_ gives you the right to come barging in like that?!" Regina hissed, pushing herself onto her feet. "Anyone who knocks at my door and enters without my permission…"

She cut herself off as she remembered Emma's presence, cringing inwardly, wondering what the blonde would think of her now. But she couldn't help herself, feeling the power burning out of control somewhere deep within her.

She clenched her fists tightly, digging her nails into her skin. She shook her head and averted her eyes, pacing around the room. She didn't even tried to hide the venom in her voice when she spoke again.

"Why am I even surprised… This isn't the first time you barged your way into my life and pry into my personal affairs.."

"Regina…" Snow gasped.

Her normal cheerful, rosy face looked pale and there was a pained expression in her eyes. She took a step toward the brunette, surprising them both.

"I was worried about you.." she said quietly, "I just wanted to check up on you and see if you were alright.."

Regina's features softened for a moment before anger returned. She looked at Snow and tried to speak calmly, as if she didn't madly relish the idea of throwing a fireball in her face.

"I don't need your concern, Snow. I think we both know what _that_ has brought me before.." she snapped out angrily, her eyes shooting fire.

Snow's jaw dropped and brushed her hand through her short hair. The violence of the brunette's outburst threw her completely off balance. She could not even be sure she was hearing her correctly, so harshly were the things she was throwing at her. Her green eyes flashed and her body tensed, as she took a step away from Regina.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you.." she gasped, her eyes wandering around. "I shouldn't have come.. I'm sorry.."

Regina's heart clenched as she noticed the unshed tears in Snow's eyes, knowing just how much she'd hurt her. She leaned forward, extended her hand and placed it lightly on Snow's forearm, stopping her from running out of the room.

"Snow.." she breathed, unsure what to say next.

She knew her behavior was inexcusable, _but damn_ , there was no denying she had wanted to attack the woman who caused her so much pain. Torn between her past and present. Slowly, the adrenaline began to ebb away and her mind and thoughts cleared up. A sickening wave of guilt washed over her, once she realized her mistake.

She not only hurt the woman in front of her, but more importantly, she betrayed _Emma's_ trust. How could she beg her to fight, to stay in control, to conquer the darkness, when she'd nearly lost it herself just moments ago?

"I thought we were past this.." Snow's voice snapped her back into reality.

Regina gasped and stared at her hand still resting on the woman's arm, before she looked up at her face.

"We are.." she whispered, offering her a tentative smile. "It's just.."

The brunette remained quiet for a moment, considering her words carefully, before she continued.

" _You_ don't bother me, dear.. But your timing, however, does…"

Snow blinked in confusion and stared around the room. She frowned, as if some explanation would suddenly appear. She cleared her throat when Regina slowly retreated her hand.

"Were you asleep?" she asked softly, keeping her gaze firmly placed on the brunette.

"Asleep?" Regina chuckled, feeling her cheeks flush. "No, quite the opposite actually.."

Her breath hitched when she realized that she had spoken those words out loud. Silently cursing herself when an even more awkward silence followed. Her heart was racing while her voice failed her when she tried to say something, _anything_.

Snow was the first to speak, and Regina sighed in relief, glad that they were talking again and that her former nemesis wasn't just looking at her with those curious wide eyes.

Her voice held a hint of alarm when she asked, "Is everything alright?"

Regina nodded, although every fiber of her being screamed at her that she was not. She missed the knowing look in Snow's eyes, as she tried to keep her face neutral.

"It's okay to _feel_ , Regina.." Snow said quietly, her hand tentatively touching the brunette's shoulder. When she realized that it was okay, she softly squeezed her muscle and added, "Because I know you do.."

 **TBC**


	29. Chapter 29

**Bleed for me - Part Twenty Nine**

* * *

Regina stared at Snow's hand resting on her shoulder, and briefly wondered if she was under some kind of a spell. She'd never been much of a touchy person, she'd held people at bay for so long, not allowing most people to get close to her with a few exceptions.

But for some reason she didn't entirely understood, she allowed the woman's gesture. But what bothered her even more was that her touch seemed to have a soothing effect on her rattled nerves. She never allowed herself to be vulnerable in her former nemesis presence, but for some odd reason she felt like crying right now.

 _What the hell was wrong with her?_

She inhaled a deep breath and tried to process everything that was happening. Although she refused to confess the true state of her feelings, her expressive eyes told Snow everything she couldn't say out loud.

Regina wanted to shake off the woman's hand, but her body seemed to disobey her. She tried to summon up the emotion she'd asked for, but she couldn't. She closed her eyes briefly and sighed, feeling her defenses slipping back in place.

"I'm not in the mood for a _hope_ speech, Snow.." she said exhaustedly, slowly meeting the woman's eyes again. "It's way too late for that.."

But Snow didn't seem taken aback by her remark, as a soft smile crossed her features. She squeezed Regina's muscle one more time before taking her hand away, and looking at her watch.

"You know us.." she smirked, shrugging her shoulders. "Optimism runs in the family.."

Regina rolled her eyes, but couldn't hide her smile. _Who would have ever guessed that the woman possessed a sense of humor?_

They shared an amused look, before the brunette looked away again. She felt oddly comfortable, but at the same time she cringed at the idea of the two of them bonding.

From the corner of her eye, she saw the woman bend her head, biting her lip as if she worried about something. She unconsciously held her breath as she waited for Snow to speak up again.

"She cares for you, you know?" Snow said quietly, her eyes searching the brunette's face.

Regina inhaled a sharp breath, her heart skipping a few beats, as she instantly realized Snow was referring to Emma. She didn't know what she'd expected to hear, but it hadn't been this.

"What makes you say that?" she choked out, her voice muffled.

She saw the woman's very genuine affection and concern for her when a gentle, warm smile brightened her eyes. A caring which, from her point of view, she couldn't quite understand.

"Because I think you should know that you're not alone, Regina.. People _do_ care for you.." Snow said, her tone leaving no room for discussion. "And I know you care for _her_ just as much as she cares about you.."

Regina's eyes widened and a stunned silence followed Snow's words. She was in a complete daze and clenched her trembling hands into fists.

 _How could the woman in front of her possibly be the same person who had once betrayed her trust? Who had made a terrible mistake she couldn't unwind, a mistake that had cost her dearly._

"I…" she breathed, but quickly clenched her jaw to keep her from letting her guard down and saying something she would undoubtedly regret.

Snow waited expectantly for the brunette to finish her sentence, but when she didn't, the woman continued.

"I know you blame yourself for what happened.. But as much as I wanted to make that decision for her, to protect her, the decision was ultimately Emma's. And I know that she did it for the right reasons… _To safe you_.."

Regina gasped, as she tried to hold back her tears. Feeling guilty all over again.

"She tried to safe us all.." she whispered, ducking her head to avoid the woman's gaze. "It wasn't just about me.."

Snow tilted her head, searching the brunette's eyes again. "That may well be right, but the fact remains, that she would have saved you anyway.."

She paused for a moment as if searching for the right words to say.

"Do you remember what she said to you, at the library?" she asked, seeing the flash of recognition in the brunette's eyes. "That she would have your back? No matter what the consequences would be?"

Regina nodded, seeing a vivid image inside her mind of the blonde's stubborn and determined eyes, shining brightly beneath her wool hat. And in that moment she'd realized they truly shared a deep sense of connection, seeing the concern etched on the blonde's beautiful face.

A concern that mirrored her own, terrified that she wouldn't be able to help, terrified that once she started she wouldn't be able to stop. But she worried even more for the blonde's safety. She would protect her at any cost, she vowed to herself.

But most of all, she found a determination that mirrored her own. As if the blonde had made the same vow, to protect her, and to make sure that the brunette wouldn't be harmed in any way.

 _And so she did…_

"Every day…" Regina softly confessed, and felt herself being watched. Her eyes scanning the room, but she couldn't see the person whose energy she felt so clearly. "But I'd never quite imagined the ridiculousness of taking her statement literally.."

She brushed her hands through her dark hair and exhaled slowly. Once again, her eyes flashed around the room, lingering under the bed a moment more. Although she still couldn't see those familiar piercing eyes, she felt them burning on her skin, as if they explored every inch of her. A shiver goosed its way down her spine and her heartbeat picked up.

"Idiot.." she murmured almost inaudible, unable to hide the deep affection in her tone.

Snow caught the glint in Regina's eyes and briefly wondered what it meant. She'd never seen that look in the Mayor's eyes before, and noticed her face was slightly flushed. It was unlike her, but she knew better than to ask. Aware of their limits, careful not to overstep their boundaries.

She shook her head, trying to get rid of the thoughts that suddenly went racing through her mind. She couldn't help but think that the brunette somehow seemed content, maybe even _happy_. She stared at Regina a moment more, recalling a previous striking expression, that made her wonder if there was something more than meets the eye.

"You should have seen Emma's face when we told her that you had gone undercover. She was so concerned for your safety.." Snow continued. She wrinkled her forehead as she added, "I've never seen her like that.."

Her voice was soft and high-pitched with wonder, not knowing if she was ready for the realization that slowly dawned upon her. And it made her feel strangely… _Excited_?

 _No, it couldn't be true… Could it?_

She tried to block out the many visions that occupied her mind, forcing her to look, _to really look_. But despite her best efforts, her mind kept wandering back to Regina and Emma. How they seemed to evoke something in each other and themselves, something powerful and intense, _emotions_ they rarely showed.

They both flinched when they heard a loud crashing of glass from behind the brunette, their eyes snapping at the source of the disturbance. Regina frowned as she noticed the broken lamp lying on the floor, suddenly surrounded by a cloud of magic that was slowly filling the room. Her eyes flew wide open, shock glimmering in their depths, her mouth parting on a soft gasp.

 _Emma…_

For a moment she feared that her presence would be revealed, but nothing happened and nothing was said. Breathing a sigh of relief, before she looked up to find a terrified woman staring at the dagger that was still on the nightstand.

"I can't lose my daughter again, Regina.." Snow suddenly breathed, catching the brunette off guard. "I just can't…"

Regina swallowed the huge lump in her throat, fighting back the urge to tell her the truth. To let her know that the blonde was here, and that she was fine, despite the worst possible circumstances. But instead she found herself whispering, "You won't.."

She wasn't sure if she needed the comfort, or if she just wanted to hold her, _it_ , she quickly corrected herself. But she found herself trod over, carefully avoiding the pieces of glass which coated the floor, and grabbing the dagger from the nightstand. Putting her trembling fingers around the handle, squeezing unto it, and lifting it up. Feeling the familiar adrenaline kicking in, coursing through her bloodstream and charging her system with energy.

"We will find her.." she whispered, as she unconsciously ran her fingers over the blade.

Tracing the inscription of the blonde's name, following the carves that somehow seemed harder to trace. Oblivious for Emma's sudden torment, as the blonde forced herself to calm, though her heart was pounding so loudly that she was afraid they would hear it. Her lips pressed tightly together to keep in the sounds that threatened to escape her mouth.

Warmth flickered across her skin, feeling an invisible touch, that set her completely on fire. Then she noticed something else. A tingling, hot sensation that reached the very core of her and she arched her back. Completely overwhelmed and incapable of dealing with her sudden arousal, she clamped a hand over her mouth.

She bit the palm of her hand and squirmed when phantom fingers smoothed over her breasts, reaching straight through the fabric of her bra. She hissed and tilted her head, her eyes falling upon Regina's figure. Her heart skipped a beat as she noticed the dagger in her hands, and the way her fingers touched the blade.

 _God, I can feel you, Regina! I can-_

She wasn't sure if she was breathing at all anymore, as the invisible caress stroked further down her chest, to her stomach. And it had no intention of stopping there.

"How did you know…" Regina broke the silence, her voice trailing off as she lowered her head. Continuing to brush her fingers slowly over the blade.

Snow's brows lifted while she waited for the brunette to finish the sentence, but when she didn't, she put her hand on Regina's shoulder again. "Know what?"

The brunette closed her eyes and breathed deeply a few times before speaking. "You have found your _Prince Charming_.. Your _true love_.. But how could you tell that _he_ was the right one?"

Snow blinked in surprise at the question. "Well, I will tell you if you don't roll your eyes at me. Because I know you _despise_ the word.." she giggled, an almost playful, genuine smile upon her face.

Incredibly grateful for the opportunity to offer the brunette some sort of guidance, maybe even giving her some faith in herself. She knew Regina never believed in herself, and didn't feel worthy of love, unable to see the person inside of herself that Snow always knew she could be.

Even when they hit their rock bottom, and there was nothing but hate and war between them, she somehow never stopped believing in the brunette. She constantly prayed for the day to come that Regina would rediscover herself, and that she would find back the person she once loved and adored as a child.

"I do believe that _faith_ has brought us together.." she softly pointed out, surprised not to find any judgement in the brunette's eyes. "The minute I saw him, I just knew… I never met anyone who evoked so many emotions all at once. I wanted to throttle him and kiss him at the same time, and I _hated_ the way he made me feel. I hated the way he made me look at my future and wish I was with him. I hated the way he made me wish that he wasn't about to get married.."

Snow stared into Regina's brown eyes and tried to look for something, something she knew she'd seen just seconds ago. Some kind of realization, an _interest_ that wasn't purely casual. She witnessed the struggle in her expressive eyes, before her expression turned unreadable.

"We fought each other.." she continued with a sigh, chuckling when she added, "Quite literally, actually.. Did you know I knocked him on the head with a rock?"

Regina shook her head and laughed out loud despite herself, feeling some of the tension seeping from her muscles. _If only she could have witnessed the ridiculous scene._

Snow stared dreamily into the distance, a loving smile on her face. "But at the end of the day, we fought _together_.."

Her eyes refocused as she continued, "I remember him saying that if I ever needed anything that he would find me.. And he did.. Because he was, is, and will always be everything I need…"

Although she felt nausea, as she found herself picturing the two of them together, warmth flickered somewhere deep inside her. Simply by listening to the woman's words, the pieces of life's puzzle began slowly but surely falling into place.

 **TBC**


	30. Chapter 30

**Bleed for me - Part Thirty**

 _Thank you all so much for your support. Enjoy today's chapter and I'll continue as soon as possible._

* * *

For a few moments, they stood together in a quiet contemplation, both lost in their own thoughts. Snow's

mind went back again to her daughter and Regina. How they bond over the years and the building trust between them. Wondering how she'd missed it all, and wondering why she failed to notice the obvious signs.

She'd known the former _Evil Queen_ for decades, and yet, she'd never fully taken note of the changes in her eyes. How her anger slowly subsided to be replaced by a look of affection and trust. The depth in her eyes when she was looking at Emma, those lingering gazes when she thought no one was watching.

Suddenly realizing that she _had_ known all along, but had been too afraid to look. Like a child who doesn't want to see what's happening in front of her, and believes that she can make it disappear by closing her eyes. Desperately trying to convince herself that she was imagining things.

She closed her eyes briefly, wishing that Charming was at her side, wishing he was able to give her some of his strength. But it was time to face the facts, _time to grow up_.

She cleared her throat and gathered her courage, her curiosity highly piqued. But at the same time, she felt terrified at the thought of how her question could change everything.

"Can I ask you something, Regina?" she finally heard herself whispering and searched the brunette's soft dark eyes with hers.

Regina tensed slightly, unsure what to expect, mentally preparing herself for whatever the woman was about to ask. She inhaled deeply before nodding her head.

"Do you think Robin is the perfect man for you? Your true love?"

Regina's eyes widened, completely taken aback by Snow's blunt question. Her pulse thundered through her veins and her heart was beating so fast she felt lightheaded. She was barely able to remain on her feet and hold the dagger.

This was definitely something she didn't want to discuss with _Snow White_ of all people. She didn't want the woman to know how she struggled to accept what fate had planned out for her. How she couldn't stand to be in Robin's presence, the man who supposed to be her true love.

How her heart and soul were longing for someone else. Freeing her body and mind from the horrible imprisonment, finally giving her a chance to escape. How she fell in love with a woman who gave her _hope_ for the future, a future where she was completely free to choose her own path.

This new feeling of independence thrilled her, but scared her as well. There was so much at stake here and the situation was so complicated. And how on earth was she supposed to tell Snow, that the person she loved, was the woman's very own daughter?

"I've been told he is.." she whispered, her eyes darting towards the ground.

Snow furrowed her brows with a thoughtful expression. "You mean the pixie dust?"

Regina looked up again and nodded her head. "Yes.."

"But that was ages ago!" Snow exclaimed, slightly incredulous. "A lot of things have changed since then.."

Regina narrowed her eyes, wondering if she was misreading the woman's expression. Seeing something there that she wanted to see, but couldn't really imagine was truly there. As if Snow somehow strangely refused to believe that Robin was indeed her true love.

"You're quite right about that, dear.." she said quietly, keeping her gaze on the woman's stormy eyes.

They tried to read each other for mere seconds, their eyes scanning each other's features.

"You still didn't answer my question…" Snow broke the silence, staring at the brunette intently, before asking again, "Is he?"

Regina flinched and gasped quietly, slightly annoyed that Snow wouldn't drop the subject. But she should have known the woman's insufferable determination to pursue what she wanted. A stubbornness that Emma clearly inherited from her mother.

But she wasn't sure how to answer her question, as she hadn't been able to find an answer for herself. An hour ago, she would have said _"no"_ , starting to believe that the blonde was her actual true love. And after she finally confessed her feelings to herself, _and even to Emma_ , they shared a very intense kiss.

She knew that a simple kiss would break any curse, if they would indeed be each other's true loves. _But nothing happened_. But at the same time she knew this wasn't just a regular curse. This was the most powerful curse of all, and maybe it needed something more to be broken.

"I don't know…" she softly confessed, taking a step towards the nightstand to lay down the dagger. She held it close for a moment more before releasing it and taking a step back. Immediately regretting her action when she saw Snow's piercing, knowing look.

She felt her cheeks flush and quickly averted her eyes, trying to keep her expression from revealing too much.

"I once thought he was.." she quietly continued, still not looking at the woman. "But I'm not so sure anymore.."

Regina missed the smile that briefly touched Snow's lips as she began to realize the truth of her words. Caught up in her own thoughts, she was startled by the woman's voice close to her.

"So, what's changed?"

The brunette gasped at Snow's sudden proximity and stared up at her with wide eyes. She fought the instinct to take a step back as she searched for the right words to say. But there was really only one _right_ answer. She felt a familiar thump pounding at her temples and pressed her fingers into them.

"I've changed…" she choked out, rubbing circles around her temples.

Snow caught the way Regina's hands trembled and the way she scrunched her face, as the brunette continued. "I don't want to be forced into something against my will.. I want it to be _my_ choice, _for once_.."

Snow offered her a warm smile and nodded in agreement. "I understand, and it seems completely fair to me. Regina, it _is_ ultimately your decision what you want to do.."

"Is it?" the brunette countered softly, her worried brown eyes searching Snow's face for guidance.

"I'd like to believe so.. When has anything worked out exactly as you planned, Regina? You have been hurt, and you have been wronged, betrayed and manipulated. The truth is, you don't need someone who tells you who you should be with. It's time to let go.."

Snow paused for a moment, watching the brunette's eyes filling with tears.

"Who says you can't fight fate by finding a faith to believe in? _Have you forgotten who you are_?"

Regina stared breathlessly at the woman in front of her, her delicately flushed cheeks, her eyes soft with an emotion she couldn't place. Her heart skipped a beat when Snow leaned in, but then stopped, as if unsure of her own actions.

 _Ooh God, no.. Please don't!_

She already knew what was coming when the woman pulled her into a hug, and she grimaced. She had no idea why she allowed herself to being hugged, as she awkwardly patted the woman's back. To her own horror, she felt the tears sliding down her cheeks and wrapped her arms tightly around Snow's body. Silently thanking the woman for knowing exactly what she needed. And it was definitely something she would _never_ say out loud.

For a moment Snow feared that she had made a mistake, when the brunette stiffened in her arms. But released a sigh in relief when, just seconds later, Regina relaxed and wrapped her arms tightly around her. She felt bad for pushing so hard to get her to open up, and even worse for what she was about to do. But she knew she needed to dig deeper to find her answers.

They held each other for a long moment, before Snow loosened her grip and very gently released the brunette. Regina shook her head, almost looking embarrassed, and they shared a quick, shy smile.

"Isn't it a tragedy if we find ourselves bound to just one person, whom we may no longer desire?" Snow whispered, her eyes slightly unfocussed. "What if there isn't just _one_ person for us out there.."

Regina blinked in surprise as she quickly wiped away another unwelcome tear, not meant to be seen by Snow.

"Excuse me?" she exclaimed, her eyes filled with confusion. More than shocked to hear those words come out of the woman's mouth.

Snow let out an almost nervous giggle upon seeing the brunette's expression.

"Well, for me there _is_ just one, obviously.." she said, explaining herself, before she added, "But you once considered Dan-"

Regina almost laughed at the horrified look on the woman's face as she cut herself off. She rolled her eyes and waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. "You can say his name, Snow.."

Snow swallowed and hesitated a moment, before she continued. "You lost your first true love… _Daniel_.."

Her voice softened even more as she pronounced Daniel's name and she was clearly struggling with her emotions. Regina caught the flash of guilt in her eyes, and she was surprised to feel compassion for the woman in front of her. _How was that even possible?_

"And years later you found out about Robin.. But you chose to walk away from him. The reasons and causes may be entirely different right now… But maybe it was a _sign_. A sign that you needed to walk away.. That your heart belongs to someone else.."

Regina scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't know whether to feel shocked, amused or angry. Shocked won.

"Snow!" she exclaimed. "What the hell is wrong with you? Did you hit your head on your way up here?"

Snow laughed out loud and rolled her eyes.

"Regina…" she chuckled.

"Just because you believe something is true doesn't make it real.." Regina stated, but her voice was far too deep to seem truly unaffected.

She bit her lip as her eyes darted around the room. "But what makes you say that my heart belongs to someone else?"

Snow couldn't suppress a smile from creeping across her face, pleased to see the brunette opening up.

"It's just a hunch.. Despite what you might think, _I know you_ , Regina.. I can tell when you're happy.."

Regina just stared at Snow for a moment, seeing the woman's expression so sincere, so earnest, so matter-of-fact.

"So am I?" she asked quietly, her eyes more vulnerable than ever, before pointing out, " _Happy?_ "

Her voice was so quiet, which was so unlike the former Evil Queen, that Snow's heart swelled inside her chest. She reached out her hand to touch the brunette's arms as she said, "You will be… You've come so far.. You have a good heart.."

Regina closed her eyes, absorbing her words, but immediately opened them again when she felt the woman's grip tighten around her arm. Her heart stopped when she stared at Snow. Seeing a look of complete shock, as every drop of color seemed drained from her face, her eyes staring at something behind her.

She spun around and nearly passed out at the sight awaiting her. Finding Emma's eyes fixated on her in complete silence, looking impossibly sad, one hand on her stomach. Regina had to force herself not to hold her breath, to keep breathing. But Emma's dark eyes pierced straight through her, making her head spin. Her heart was hammering so hard and so fast that it rattled throughout her entire body.

"Emma? Is that really you?" Snow gasped, breaking the heavy silence. "Oh, honey, what h-happened? Are you okay?"

She launched herself in her daughters arms, almost knocking them both over in the process.

 **TBC**


	31. Chapter 31

**Bleed for me - Part Thirty One**

 _Enjoy today's chapter!_

* * *

Emma held her breath as her mother launched herself into her arms, burying her face into her neck. She trembled violently, weeping, her face pressing against the blonde's neck. Emma shut her eyes and allowed herself to relax into the embrace, feeling some of the tension seeping away from her.

"Emma…" Snow sniffed, and tightened her already firm grip even more, as if she was afraid the blonde would disappear.

For several moments they didn't say anything and just held each other, revelling in the moment. Emma sighed deeply and brushed her hands up and down her mother's back. Unsure whether to feel grateful or angry with her. She hated her mother's tendency to always think that she knew what was best and to always interfere in others business, trying to help.

She had heard the pain in Regina's voice, and she knew how much she struggled with her feelings. She was angry at her mother for forcing the brunette into something she didn't want to do, but at the same time, she was astounded by some of the things Regina had told her.

The very thought of the brunette's words sent a wave of panic through her body, her stomach so knotted up she could barely move. She found herself completely off balance and all unprepared to face reality, as her lungs heaved in a vain attempt to breathe. She was trembling from head to foot, and her heart was pounding heavily.

 _What had she done?_

She cursed herself for making her appearance, suddenly terrified of the possible consequences of her action. But she couldn't possibly stay away from Regina any longer, feeling an uncontainable pull towards the brunette. Physically, mentally, and emotionally.

She clenched her jaw, willing herself to keep control. She didn't dare to look up, but she knew Regina was staring at her. She could feel her eyes burning on her skin and felt her energy tingling just out of reach.

"Mom, I'm fine.." she whispered as she slowly loosened her grip. "I'm fine, really.."

Snow leaned back and brushed absently at her tears, before cupping her daughter's cheek. She smiled and her eyes darted to the blonde's, staring into them as if searching for something. Emma nervously shifted her weight and before she was aware what was happening, her mother flinched and took a step back.

"Your eyes.." Snow breathed, her voice high pitched.

Emma caught the flash of anxiety in her mother's eyes, and lowered her gaze, an unwanted tear clouding her sight. Feeling a twinge of pain in her chest that made her gasp, taken aback by Snow's reaction.

She knew the woman was blaming herself, as she tried to help her, but failed. And how she blamed life for not being fair to her daughter. The darkness that encircled the blonde for her entire life, where Snow failed to drag her out, since she was also one of the reasons that drove Emma to feel this way.

"I know…" she whispered, unsure what to say next.

She loved her mother dearly, but she just couldn't handle her right now. She couldn't _comfort_ her right now. She could barely handle herself and she had been so focused on Regina, that she lost sight of everything else. She had acted upon impulse, a deep, raw impulse to be near the brunette.

"Mom, I just need some time.." she croaked out and saw her mother's expression change into one of pure devastation.

"Emma!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide open in shock.

The blonde huffed out a deep breath and briefly closed her eyes. "Mom, please.."

She softened her features, thinking how terrifying it must have been for her parents. She could sense her mother's discomfort, due to the situation at hand, and forced a reassuring smile to her lips.

"You have to trust me on this one. _Please_.." she said quietly, her eyes darting around the room, but careful not to meet the brunette's. "Some stuff has been going on that I can't talk about. Not yet.. Just give me a little more time to compose myself…"

Snow looked like she wanted to argue, but instead she nodded. Her expression became pensive, and her eyes incredibly sad.

"Mom, I _will_ tell you everything, okay?" she promised, briefly touching her mother's arm. "I'll meet you back at the loft in a couple of hours.."

Snow smiled shakily and nodded softly, before she wrapped her arms around the blonde again. Emma grimaced but leaned into her touch, her eyes finally searching Regina's. Their eyes locked in a moment of primal connection, no words necessary to express their emotions.

"I will be there.." she whispered, without taking her eyes off the brunette.

* * *

Regina stormed up the stairs after she let Snow out, afraid that Emma would have left her. Still feeling dizzy and unable to process what had happened within a very short time span. Her heels were clicking loudly, as fast as they could.

By the time she reached the door of her guestroom, she was panting. She stopped in her tracks for a moment, supporting herself against the wall, then breathed deeply, trying to calm her nerves.

 _Please, Emma, still be there.. Please.._

She took in another deep breath, steadier than the last, and ran her hands through her hair. She could hear the sound of her own heart beating loudly in her ears and with each pound she felt a surge of electricity course through her body.

 _Here we go.._

She reached out her hand and clicked the door handle, as she leaned into the door. It croaked open and she couldn't remember how to breathe as she stepped inside. Her eyes instantly fell on Emma who was leaning her hands onto the headrest of a chair, her eyes fixated on Regina's deep brown ones with burning intensity.

Regina couldn't help but stare at the headstrong, beautiful woman in front of her. And when she smiled, it literally took her breath away. The way her cheekbones lifted and how the skin around her eyes stretched into half moons. She had the brightest blonde hair she'd ever seen, like gold thread. But what struck her the most was how _happy_ she looked. A smile that had finally reached her eyes, and they were sparkling.

But within a heartbeat, the blonde's features tensed. Her bright smile of seconds before suddenly completely gone. Regina's heart skipped a beat as she stared at Emma's hands, her knuckles now completely white.

 _What just happened?_

When she looked up again, she flinched at the look of impossible sadness on Emma's face. She noticed that the blonde was looking uncomfortable and that something was bothering her. But she didn't know if she wanted to hear it, terrified that the blonde would tell her that she'd changed her mind.

But before she could say anything, Emma lunged at her and kissed her with such force that the brunette nearly tumbled over. She instantly wrapped her arms around the blonde and pressed her entire body against her, returning the kiss just as passionately.

She whimpered as Emma deepened the kiss and groaned, pulling her closer. Their hands wandering wildly over each other's bodies, their lips pressed together, their tongues dueling hungrily. Regina shifted slightly, feeling something wet against her cheek as she realized the blonde was crying.

She slowly broke off their kiss and pulled back from her slightly. Her eyes fixated on the blonde's tears, feeling her heart clench almost painfully. She gently cupped Emma's face between her hands and stared straight into her eyes.

"What's wrong, dear?" she whispered, and didn't even tried to hide the quiver in her voice.

The blonde shook her head lightly and let out a strangled sob. She clenched her hands in the fabric of Regina's shirt, her forehead wrinkled in anxiety.

" _He_ can't be you true love…" she choked out, her eyes almost pleading. "Please, tell me he isn't.."

 **TBC**


	32. Chapter 32

**Bleed for me - Part Thirty Two**

 _Thank you so much for your support, and love to read your reviews. You are amazing. Just a small chapter for today, but I'll continue as soon as possible._

* * *

Regina was mesmerized, unable to think at all, stunned into silence. She watched every emotion playing out across the blonde's face and felt every single one of them, almost as if it were her own. If she hadn't been sure before, she was now. They shared a deep and unique connection, they were absorbed by each other.

 _And if she didn't know any better, they definitely belonged together. Right?_

"I honestly don't know, Emma.." she whispered, and brushed the curve of the blonde's cheek with the back of her fingers, the movement feather light along the contours. "I know I'm supposed to be with _him_. It's what I've been told, but not what I _know_.."

She stared into Emma's eyes for a long moment, wondering what the hell she was doing. She knew quite well what her feelings toward the blonde were, but she was terrified that she wasn't supposed to feel such overwhelming joy at being in the woman's arms.

Her eyes burned as she tried to hold back the urge to cry, but a single tear escaped and ran down her cheek. The ache in her heart grew as she saw the uncertainty in the blonde's eyes. Her own pain and fear mirrored on her face, tingled with the tiniest spark of hope.

"Look at me.." she breathed, when the blonde dropped her gaze.

Emma lifted her head again and caught the brunette watching her, but she didn't look away, she couldn't. She was pinned by her gaze, swamped with the growing need that was working its way through her body. She was finding it increasingly difficult to breathe, let alone _think_.

"But what I _do_ know is how I feel.." Regina softly continued with a burning intensity in her eyes. "Emma, when you came into my life, you unleased feelings inside me that I didn't want to deal with. Feelings I didn't understand, or even knew existed.."

She ran her thumb along the blonde's jaw, then took a deep, shaky breath, knowing that it was up to her to release them both. Her voice husky with sincerity as she continued, "Because I feel _free_ , I feel _alive_. And I have no idea how to deal with those feelings, or quite know how to handle them.."

She paused for a moment, and briefly wondered if Emma was still breathing. She looked completely frozen, her eyes never leaving the brunette's and she didn't even blink.

"I don't know how to _love_ very well…" Regina quietly continued, "But maybe I just never allowed myself to think that I was worth it. That someone would ever _want_ my love.. And I certainly didn't think that I _deserved_ to _be_ loved.."

She could tell that Emma wanted to argue, and gently pressed her finger to her lips, stopping her words. She ran her fingertip over the blonde's bottom lip, the sound and feel of her name causing a shiver to migrate down her spine.

She nearly lost control when Emma's lips grazed her skin once more, and made it vibrate with reaction. She quickly removed her hand and took a deep breath, feeling so terribly out of control. But at the same time she'd never felt stronger, keeping her eyes fixated on the blonde's.

"But you changed everything for me…" she whispered, her voice low and hoarse. "I want to learn how to love and how to feel loved. I'm not sure if I even deserve a chance, but I know that the only true love I feel… _Is for you_.."

Emma's eyes shot wide open and she gasped for air. She blinked and her lips parted, but no words would come. Regina watched her expression turn from anxious into something completely different. She could feel the energy rippling between them as the blonde trembled against her.

Emma sniffled and laughed at the same time, with true joy in her smile now. Her emerald eyes sparkling with immense delight and unshed tears.

"R-Really?" she choked out, placing her hand on the brunette's warm chest. "Are you sure?"

Regina's full lips slanted upward in a breathtaking smile that lit up her entire face. She released a low, throaty laugh and placed her hand over Emma's, pressing it tighter against her chest. She knew the blonde could feel her heart hammering wildly under her touch, and caught the raw desire in her eyes.

"I guess we'll have to find out, won't we?" she breathed, winking suggestively.

A beautiful smile spread across Emma's face as a rush of heat flooded her system. She nodded her head slowly, and couldn't help but stare at the brunette's lips. Those plump, sensual lips, the tiny scar that had marked its place. Slowly her eyes drifted up to meet Regina's, and for a moment she lost herself in the almost palpable energy that hummed between them.

Regina took the blonde's face between her hands and kissed her longingly and tenderly. Their tongues brushing together, both moaning in pleasure. Their bodies molded together and they began to lose themselves. Their hands all over each other's curves, their heavy pants filling the room.

Regina's eyes flew open when she felt the heat of Emma's skin against her naked flesh, and realized that the blonde had somehow removed their clothes. She quirked her brow and smirked playfully, ghosting her lips across the blonde's neck, before searching her eyes.

"I see you've been making some progress.." she teased, but was surprised by the flash of confusion in Emma's eyes.

She felt the blonde stiffen against her, sensing her anxiety, and quickly reassured her. "It's okay, Emma.. You just saved us some very precious time.."

Emma stared at the brunette's face for mere seconds, her expression unreadable, before she grinned up at her. Not her usual sheepishly grin, but a sweet, almost shy tilt of her lips.

"Did I really do this?" she whispered, tightening her grip around the brunette's waist again.

Regina bit her lip and nodded, as she deliberately brushed her breasts against the blonde's, eliciting a moan from the both of them. Their nipples grazed and peaked delightedly against each other's skin, the slow, sweet friction left them both gasping.

"I'll keep that in mind.." Emma breathed and her eyes sparkled as she teased her hips against the brunette's.

Their lips crashed together again and they kissed deeply. Regina whimpered when the blonde's hands brushed down her sides, goosebumps erupting all over her skin. She pressed one smooth knee between Emma's thighs and shifted her legs, widening them to give her full access.

She could feel her urgency, making her shudder with anticipation. Her knees were buckling and she drew the blonde towards the bed, pushed her back on it and straddled her hips. She stared down at Emma, seeing the flames, feeling the heat of her body. She ached to _feel_ her.

She slowly lowered herself down on her and couldn't breathe when her sex slipped over the blonde's skin, leaving a trail of wetness. She moaned and closed her eyes, and the next thing she knew Emma was sitting up, her arms moving around her waist as she adjusted her, so their sexes mingled together.

"God, Regina!" the blonde whimpered, arching her back at the sharp sensations.

Regina's breath hitched as she felt the blonde's dark magic emanated from her body into hers. She felt her energy, and her will to fight, sending shockwaves throughout her body. But she also felt her own control slowly slipping away.

 **TBC**


	33. Chapter 33

**Bleed for me - Part Thirty Three**

 _I'm sorry for the late update! But I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Thanks again for your support in so many ways._

* * *

Regina closed her eyes, pulling her body closer to the blonde's, digging her nails into her flesh and raking them along her skin. Emma gasped, arching her back as her hips began to move with long, fast, rhythmic thrusts. Regina met her with urgent, undulating movements of her own. The friction, the heat and adrenaline driving them both higher and higher. Sweat damping their bodies, their skin slicking against each other's as they moved faster, desperate, panting.

Their juices mixed together and their clits met each other over and over, igniting a whole new level of energy and intensity. A light grey and purple mist filled the space around them, as their magic tangled together, mixing, becoming one.

Lights flickered around them, and the air charged with electricity. Emma shuddered and felt tears prick her eyes, unable to cope with the intense feelings that flooded her body and soul. Feeling so empowered by the light and strength and also feeling the immense power of love and understanding that came with the light. Feeling the waves flowing from her body.

 _Regina.._

"I love you…" she breathed, just before she captured the brunette's lips again. Grasping her face, instantly deepening their kiss, overcome with hunger. The warmth of Regina's tongue moving sensually against hers, elicited a low growl in her throat. And when their sexes brushed together once again, her body jerked almost uncontrollably as it was racked with a need she had never imagined possible.

Emma cringed as a great wave of grey energy flew from her hand, bouncing against the wall, before finally evaporating. Her entire body froze and the air rushed out of her lungs, as she stared wide-eyed at the wall in front of her.

 _What the hell just happened?!_

Black panic started to overtake her as she became aware of her own action, terrified of what she was actually capable of doing.

 _What if she'd hurt Regina?_

Before she had a chance to completely lose it, Regina cupped her face between her hands, her dark eyes piercing her own.

"It's okay, Emma.." she breathed, stroking her thumb along the blonde's jaw.

Emma's eyes filled with tears and she shook her head, her face scrunched up in pure torture.

"No!" she almost yelled, her eyes wide. "No, Regina! This is nowhere near okay! What if.. What if I-"

She tried to move away, but the brunette only held her tighter.

"Emma.. Magic always comes with a price.." Regina whispered, trying to find the words to calm the blonde. "Please, you have to stop fighting with yourself. Your past, your today, and your own mind.."

She paused for a moment, her eyes burning into Emma's.

"You are a stubborn, childish and exasperating woman.." she said warmly, and smiled at the blonde's expression. Her mouth slightly open and almost pouting. "And yet, you are absolutely _perfect_ to me.."

She kissed Emma gently, briefly, before she drew her head back and looked into her eyes again.

"You have to embrace who you are, and focus on that _wonderful_ part of yourself. Because that's who you are, Emma.." she stared at the blonde intently, and could tell how her words affected her. "And the darkness, you don't need to fight the darkness because you _are_ _light_. And the fear and hatred, you don't need to fight them as you are, dear. You only need to breathe them in and transform them into love.."

She slowly reached out and took Emma's hand in her own, as their fingers laced together instantly.

"I trust you…" she whispered breathlessly, seeing the look of wonder and barely suppressed longing in the blonde's beautiful emerald eyes.

"Just let go, Emma…"

Her breathing quickened when she moved a bit away from the blonde, keeping her eyes fixated on her face. Her hands brushing up Emma's thighs and gently shifted them apart, before placing herself between her legs. Emma moaned and fell onto her back, her body trembling.

Regina loved the intense look of pleasure furrowing the blonde's brow and slackening her jaw. She reveled in the bliss she offered her, how the blonde welcomed her into her body with need and pleasure.

Regina swallowed, intoxicated at the sight in front of her, and instinctively lowered herself. She smelled Emma's arousal and groaned out a curse of pleasure. She brushed a soft, slow kiss into the crease of her thigh, before she moved to the place she loved most. Her tongue sinking deep into the wetness that pooled between the woman's legs.

Emma whimpered and bucked her hips up at the brunette, needing more. Regina grinned and ran her tongue between the blonde's folds, sheened with moisture, slick and tempting. The already hard bud of her clit peeked between her folds, and Regina spread her legs even further, stroking her tongue languidly up and down.

When she sucked in the blonde's clit, a cloud of grey mist vaporized from Emma's body, filling the space around them. Emma released a deep, strangled moan, her head spinning with unbearably delight. She swore she could taste the brunette, absorbing her magic. Feeling a warmth spreading throughout her body, flooding through her veins.

The brunette's soft, warm tongue stroked between her folds, across her clit, inside her. Again and again, driving her insane. Every touch of Regina's mouth, every flick of her tongue on her most sensitive flesh shot fire through her. She didn't even try to fight the darkness that urged her to stop, unable to do so. _But she wouldn't stop_ , not even if she wanted.

Regina felt the blonde's fingers in her hair, lightly first, but her grip tightened, pulling her closer. She lifted Emma's ass and angled her so that she reached deeper than before, oblivious to the cloud that swirled around them.

Emma nearly screamed out in pleasure and felt as if her body was completely out of control. She couldn't think, only feel. She shuddered when Regina's tongue circled her clit and two fingers slipped inside her. She moaned and grabbed the sheets beneath her to anchor herself, feeling the brunette's magic mixing with her own. She rolled her hips, the heat and pressure of the woman's fingers felt incredible.

Regina placed her free hand at Emma's hip to hold her steady, and felt her walls already clenching around her fingers as she moved them in and out, stimulating her G-spot with each slow stroke. She closed her eyes and reveled in the feeling of being inside her lover, revelling in the connection they shared.

Emma was gasping, bucking her hips, and Regina felt the throbbing between her own legs growing more and more insistent. _But this wasn't about her right now, this was about Emma._ She pushed her fingers deeper inside her body and increased her pace, finding and claiming her throbbing clit once again.

Emma cried out loud when an overwhelming surge of energy shot through her, the sheer force of it almost knocking her out. The atmosphere was charged with something so palpable she could almost feel it, touch it. But it was nothing compared to the energy that just kept building until her insides felt like they were going to split, tearing her in two. Tears formed in her eyes and she groaned, clenching her teeth.

But as Regina slid her fingers deeper inside her, she was surprised to feel a newfound strength. As if all of the brunette's power, all of her magic, was being absorbed into her own body. It left her feeling stronger than ever, and more full of self-belief than ever.

As her fear ebbed away it was being replaced by an entirely different sensation. _Lust._ The vibrations of pleasure hummed through her, heating and arousing her from head to toe.

And when the brunette's tongue flicked over her clit, a ragged cry tore from her lips.

 **TBC**


	34. Chapter 34

**Bleed for me - Part Thirty Four**

* * *

Emma threw her head back on the matrass as Regina's fingers curled inside her. Her hips moved in circular motions as her back arched up, moaning the brunette's name. She felt it rising, the pulse of orgasm building deep inside and spreading throughout her oversensitive body. With every thrust, each flick against her clit, she came closer and closer. Her magic radiating off her body in small sparks and glimmerings.

Regina's fingers were driving her crazy, thrusting hard and deep, filling her in more than one way. She whimpered, not from pain, but because she wanted her orgasm to stop. _It was too much_. But she couldn't. She just kept rocking her hips faster and faster. Feeling her sexual release building up inside her, pulsating through every inch of her body, as her moans grew more frantic.

She bit her lip and opened her eyes, looking down at the goddess that made her life spin out of control. Just the mere sight of the brunette, nestled between her thighs, made her quiver. She ached for the woman, throbbed for her touch. She stared at her delicate hand, her slim fingers moving across her bare skin, gently pinching her nipple. Feeling another pair of those beautiful fingers reaching even deeper within her. She could feel her inner muscles clenching, trying to draw her as deep as she could, clinging to her, revelling in every thrust.

Another wave of energy took her and once again she screamed, every nerve in her body on fire. Just for a moment, something was controlling her like a puppet, pulling at her harder and stronger than her own judgement telling her to fight. There was a feeling of terror filling her veins as magic rushed through her. Her skin tingled, igniting sparks she was helpless to resist, crackling at her fingertips.

But as if the brunette could read her mind, she slowed down her movements. Her fingers gently began to slide out, a slow and dragging movement, before she sent them back in just as slowly. Emma clenched her jaw, feeling a whole new wave of sensations barreling through her.

But as imagines flashed through her mind and emotions spun her around, she breathed deeply and tried to make sense out of what she was seeing. Her breath hitched as she realized she was looking at images she knew not to be her own.

Seeing only images of herself, playing like a video in her mind, appearing and disappearing after each other. Her facial expressions changing with the rhythmic movements of the brunette's fingers, until the images slowed down. She gasped when the frames suddenly froze, seeing her own reflection, but the face that reflected back hardly looked like her own.

She knew she was seeing what Regina was seeing, as if she was inside her head, looking through her eyes. And looking at her own reflection in her mind, she couldn't believe her eyes. _She looked absolutely breathtaking_.

 _Is this really how you see me, Regina?_

Something settled deep inside her, as some kind of energy swirled around her heart, before it formed a protective shield around it.

 _Regina… Is that you? Of course it's you.._

In that instant, driven by the brunette's strengthand her rage at her own incompetence, she broke down the last of her resistance to contain her magic. She smashed through her hesitancy, tore down her fears and doubt, and wrenched her magic free.

Feeling it roll inside her, breaking down everything in its path. She tried to keep it inside until she could control it. Focusing on the silent instructions that Regina was giving her, embracing the growing lightness inside her.

She was flying out of control and she no longer cared, nothing mattered but reaching the release she so desperately needed.

"Regina…" she panted, bucking her hips, desperate, the sensations too much. "Please.."

And without a word, the brunette increased her pace again. Emma buried her hands in Regina's hair, holding her in place, feeling her tongue flicking across her throbbing and hungry clit. She gasped for breath, trembling in every limp.

She felt as if her entire life had been building towards this very moment, as if she simply had been biding time until the emptiness inside her was filled by the only thing missing. _Regina._ Every thrust, every kiss showing her without words how much she loved her.

Her body tensed to the point of pain and rocked her into a place she'd never been before. She screamed but couldn't quite hear herself. Pleasure followed between her legs, washing all the way through her entire body in sharp waves, through her mind and heart, down to her fingertips, all the way to her feet.

Stars clouded her vision as she descended into a world of pure insurmountable ecstasy, her body shuddering in reaction to the wrenching transition within herself. And when Regina sucked her clit into her mouth, a primal roar broke free from the blonde, as the magic exploded from her body.

A black cloud swirled around them, before it forcefully shot through the window, shattering the glass into a million pieces and scattered them across the room. Almost instantly an invisible shield went up around them, in the shape of a dome, allowing the glass to fall harmlessly around them.

Emma tried to control her panic, but she couldn't remember how to breathe. Her body tensed with fear and her head spun, as she frantically searched Regina's face. She gasped when she found the brunette already staring up at her, her eyes burning into her own.

"Regina.." she breathed, her emerald eyes shining with tears.

Her body zinged to life, dazzled by the illuminating smile across Regina's face, her expressive dark eyes that had never looked more beautiful. Within a heartbeat, she shifted and pulled the brunette on top of her, crashing their lips together in a bruising kiss. Feeling her heart pattering in response to the closeness of her body.

The rawness of the kiss, as if they were trying to climb into each other through their mouths, sending shocks of desire through them. Emma hadn't even realized that the brunette's fingers really were gone, until they slid inside her again. She was catching fire, yearning to consume the woman in her arms.

But within seconds another explosion threw her over the edge, filling her body with an overwhelming pleasure. A pleasure so deep, so intense and so overwhelming, that she thought she might faint. She cried out, pulling the brunette down to her, as waves of pleasure kept rolling through her.

Regina continued on with the slow in and out glide, as though she wanted to savor ever moment. She pressed her lips against the blonde's neck as a low groan rumbled from her chest. She lingered her lips a moment more, as the spasms continued to rack her lovers body. Slowly she stilled her fingers to let her ride out her orgasm.

She was incredibly relieved and terrified at the same time. Relieved that Emma had been freed from the darkness, but terrified of the possible consequences.

 _What would Emma do? How would she react now she turned back into her former self?_

Her heart clenched painfully, too afraid of how it would change everything between them.

The blonde's fingers stilled in her hair and Regina held her breath, hoping like hell she hadn't just ended what was, so far, the highlight of her life. Her heart beat fast against her chest, thrumming at an irregular pace and stuttering every few beats. She felt tears welling in her eyes and prepared herself for the worst.

 _This was it… Now she finally found her true love, it was simply to lose her all over again._

 **TBC**


	35. Chapter 35

**Bleed for me - Part Thirty Five**

 _Thank you so much for your sweet words and support! You are amazing :) Enjoy today's chapter._

* * *

Emma inhaled a shuddering breath as tears of both physical as emotional release streamed down her face. Her body quivered in the aftermath of the most intense orgasm she'd ever experienced, her body aching in the most amazing places. Feeling Regina's heat along the length of her body, their clammy, naked skin sticking together.

She felt the brunette's fingertips caressing her collarbone, her lips along her jaw, and she shivered at the goosebumps that rose in their wake. Pleasure like nothing she'd ever known coursed through her, filled her heart to overflowing. She was completely exposed, her body and heart, and there was nothing that she could do about it. She felt both empty and full at the same time.

Part of her still couldn't believe that the Darkness had let her go like that, it went against everything she had learned about its indestructible powers, its unescapable grip. There had been no hesitation to save Regina, not on her part. But what happened next was beyond her worst nightmare.

The darkness had consumed her completely as pain gripped her, sweeping through her body like a terrible fire. And she could do nothing but scream, and cry, and beg for someone to help her. But despite the horrible pain, she never regretted her action. Regina and Henry were safe, and that was all that mattered to her.

Just when she thought she couldn't endure another horrifying moment, she found her lifeline. _Regina.._ Tender, helpful and loving. She'd never once made her feel like the true monster she had become. Always showing her the way, guiding her to the light, through her feelings, and her path to freedom. She never gave up on her or stopped believing she'd come back.

Regina had been showing she loved her, in so many ways, an intimacy so incredible and life changing she could hardly believe it was real. _Once upon a time_ she didn't believe in fairy tales, in a true loves kiss. And if she still wasn't sure whether she believed in their very existence, she just learned how _real_ they were. And now she couldn't wait to start her own fairy tale, together with her own breathtakingly beautiful Queen.

She ran her fingers through Regina's dark hair, feeling the softness of the strands, and gently across her forehead. Keeping her other arm wrapped tightly around the brunette's waist. A soft smile tugged at her lips and she pressed a feather light kiss against her temple, lingering for a long moment, willing her tears to stay at bay.

She nuzzled her cheek against the brunette's silky hair and closed her eyes. Finally, her heartbeat slowed down, and she felt like she was regaining control. She revelled in the feel of Regina's damp body covering hers, and they fit perfectly together, the brunette's curves molding incredibly to hers.

She stilled her hand when a wave of uncertainty suddenly surged through her. A lingering fear that it couldn't last, that the woman in her arms couldn't actually be real. But the feeling was gone as quickly as it had arrived. Replaced with a growing certainty that the two of them _belonged together_.

 _How much more proof did she need?_

But when the brunette tensed in her arms, she felt a sharp twist of unease, somehow sensing her distress. She shifted a little to look at her, but Regina looked away, trying hard not to let Emma see the expression in her eyes. She knew she would give away her thoughts in an instant.

Emma's eyes flashed in panic as she searched the brunette's face, even more alarmed when she glanced away again. She reached out her hand and tipped her chin upwards, forcing Regina to look at her. She gasped when she saw the tears on her face, her eyes looking more vulnerable and more precious than ever.

"What's wrong?" the blonde choked out, unable to hide the quiver in her voice.

She held her hand in place, in desperate need to hold her gaze, her muscles twitched and trembled as anxiety and fear gripped her heart.

 _Please tell me what's going on Regina! I can't stand to see you like this.._

Regina took a deep, shaky breath and let it out slowly. She'd learned not to show her weaknesses, not to tell people her fears. Yet she'd been doing just that ever since they became friends, something made her want to tell Emma.

It was entirely out of her experience, totally foreign to the way she normally operated. _Defend._ Anything to keep people from getting close.

 _But she wanted the blonde around her, she needed her close, she ached to make Emma part of her._

Yet she still couldn't form the words, feeling way too exposed and vulnerable. She was too afraid to confess how she really felt and found herself whispering, "It's nothing.."

She imagined, for one blinding second, how things could be different. Picturing fairy tales, happy endings, _a relationship_. But somehow she'd convinced herself that they would only have a few more minutes at best. She felt the tension snap through the air as soon as she looked at the blonde, _really looked_ at her. Seeing the look of pure panic on her face, her tearful eyes flashing helplessly, her fingers trembling beneath her chin.

She closed her eyes, unable to look at her anymore, unable to think anymore. Feeling horrible about her own behavior, but she couldn't stop herself from the force of habit.

" _Please_ , look at me.." Emma begged again, her tears streaming freely. "Tell me what's going on.."

Regina's eyes flew open and she stared at the blonde in silence, feeling the pressure build in her chest. Hope and fear, extreme desire and dread, warred within her, an impossible tangle of emotions.

"Regina.." Emma croaked again, her throat tight and aching.

"I-I'm scared…" the brunette confessed almost instantly, her voice a scratchy whisper. Unable to cope with the blonde's pain any longer as another flare of guilt threatened to consume her.

Emma's eyes widened before her forehead scrunched with doubt.

"Why are you scared?" she countered, keeping her voice light, but felt her heart clench in anticipation.

Regina moved away from the blonde, no matter how much she wanted to stay close to her, and leaned back against the headboard. But she couldn't stop herself from staying close enough to feel the heat of her skin. The pressure in her chest was taking over her whole body, every nerve and muscle aching with suppressed emotion.

"I'm afraid of losing you again. I-I'm afraid you'll run away from me.. That you never really wanted any of _this.._ " she choked out, motioning between them. The words felt weighted, like lead, falling heavily into the stillness.

She saw Emma draw back as if she'd punched her. For a second she looked shocked, devastated and then she blinked as the expression wiped clean from her face. Regina held her breath and she stared back at her, her whole body taut and quivering with tension.

"How can you even think that?!" Emma cried out, her voice throbbed with both hurt and incredulity, as she let out a shuddering breath. "After everything we've been through, how can you possibly say that?! I'm _not_ running away!"

Regina watched the blonde's face redden in anger, as the truth of her words hammered into her heart. She knew Emma was right. She knew it with every inch of her being, every corner of her wounded heart. A heavy silence lingered between them, before Emma looked at the brunette again. Taking in a deep, trembling breath, seemingly composed enough to continue.

"I know I'm capable of running.." she whispered quietly, her eyes burning into Regina's. "But I'll always keep running _towards you_.."

Regina swallowed, moved by the sincerity on her face. _In her eyes_. Feeling her emotions slowly running out of control. A choked sob escaped her and she murmured Emma's name, before she bit down hard on her lower lip. Warmth began to flow through her body. It started as a tingling sensation in her hands, and spread up her arms, until her entire body was filled with it.

She smiled through her tears, relief shining in her eyes. Seeing her own expression mirrored in the blonde's, the same mingling of hope, desire and love. She placed her hand on Emma's cheek and when one of her tears trickled from her eyelashes, she gently wiped it away.

She breathed in the building tension between them, and nearly lost herself in the blonde's smoldering gaze, before she pressed her lips to hers. They sighed into each other and instantly melted together, their hands roaming and grasping.

Regina tried to convey every single emotion she felt for the blonde, devouring her mouth in a hot, breathless, toe-curling kiss. Emma whimpered when the brunette pulled back a little, both panting, Regina's lips teasing the blonde's.

"Maybe it's time to stop running, dear.." she breathed, before she pulled Emma on top of her, their lips instantly parted and the heat of their wet tongues connected.

 **TBC**


	36. Chapter 36

**Bleed for me - Part Thirty Six**

 _Sorry for the delay in this update, things have been very busy. This story is slowly getting to its end, but there are still a few more chapters left. Hope you'll enjoy today's chapter and have a great day. And thanks again for your reviews, follows, favorites and PM's. I love every single one of them._

* * *

The next morning Regina woke up disoriented. She groaned sleepily as she slowly roused from her slumber. She blinked against the bright stripe of sunlight coming through the curtains, then glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand.

 _Where's my clock?! Where the hell am I?_

Suddenly she became very aware of exactly _where_ she was lying, feeling a delicious body pressed up against her side. A small gasp of wonderment escaped her lips as waves of dazzling bliss consumed her whole body. Her head spinning, as more delightfully hot memories of last night cascaded into her mind.

She had no idea how many hours they'd made love, or how many times. She only knew she'd spent every moment with Emma in her arms, some dozing, most in utter disbelief the blonde was actually _hers_.

She shifted a little to look at her and stared at the breathtaking woman sleeping peacefully against her side. She lovingly traced each of her delicate features, fighting the urge to kiss every single one of them, falling in love all over again.

 _God, she's beautiful.._

Her body humming in desire for the blonde, feeling her bare skin against her own, caressing her with every breath she took. Her strong, protective arms around her waist, her warm breath against her neck. The sweet scent of Emma's body filled her heightened senses, making the brunette want to bury her face against her neck and inhale her, as she gently cupped one of those perfect cheeks in her hand.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me, Emma?" she said barely audible, almost surprised to hear her inner thoughts spoken aloud. " _I love you_.. I love you so very much that it hurts… But it's a good kind of pain, because I feel like I'm finally healing. And _you_ did that for me.."

She paused for a moment, swallowing back her tears.

"I have never wanted to do what I'm going to do for you now. And I never have with _anyone_ , not like this, but I want to do it for _you_.. For _me_.. _For us._ I want to make you happy, and I will never stop trying. I promise you that.."

She sighed and smoothed the curling wisps of hair away from the blonde's face, her fingertips lingering on her cheek. Her voice still barely a whisper as she continued, "But please promise me that you won't run.."

She moved a little closer, feeling the heat coursing through her veins, trembling in her core. She pressed her lips lightly to the blonde's temple, tender and soft. Lingering a moment more, before her eyes fell on the dagger still lying on the nightstand next to Emma.

An overwhelming relief flooded her system and her breath caught in her throat at the sight of the blade, providing her with reassurance and with the visible evidence that Emma was no longer tethered to the darkness. _The dagger no longer carried a name._ A quiet sob broke past her lips and she shuddered, shifting herself closer to the blonde.

She brushed her cheek against Emma's, and slipped a hand under her arm and around her back. She felt chills run through her body and pulled the blonde tighter against her, letting her hands run against her bare skin. She could feel their breasts pressing together, causing her to whimper and move against her once more. Her nipples tightened and she breathed deep, rubbing them against Emma's chest.

Her heart pounded too quickly, and her breathing was irregular and much too rapid. Wild, delicious sensations teased her from the inside out, overwhelming urges she had never known before.

 _What are you doing to me, Emma?_

She startled slightly when the blonde moved in her arms, her lips nuzzling against her neck. She shivered in response, the mere touch sending sensations tingling through her body. She held her breath for a moment, unsure if Emma was dreaming or awake, trying as best as she could to keep her trembling hands and body still.

But failing miserably when the blonde smiled against her ultrasensitive skin, her hands wandering lazily over her back, sending burning jolts of desire through her.

"Mmm… Regina…" the blonde murmured into her neck, her voice still husky from sleep.

Regina inhaled a shaky breath and licked her dry lips, shifting slightly to trace a kiss along the blonde's jaw. She heard a whimper before Emma softly rubbed her front against hers, feeling her hardened nipples graze over her skin, her slender body arching into her.

"I could get used to this.. Waking up like this.." Emma whispered, as she dragged her lips softly along the brunette's neck to nip at her earlobe. "Very easily.."

Regina closed her eyes against the electric pulses the blonde's voice and breath sent down her neck and over her body. She slowly grinded against Emma, grinning when the woman shuddered in her arms, her grip around her waist tightening as she pulled her even closer. Her head was spinning, fully aware of the effect she had on the blonde, who was practically vibrating with need.

Emma gasped as the brunette's thigh slipped between hers, pressing against the desperate need throbbing between her legs, her hips jerking. Taking the edge off the ache, only to make it so much worse. She was wet and the emptiness inside her burning, her inner muscles clenching around nothing.

 _God, Regina.. Please.. I need you.._

She embraced the brunette tightly to steady herself, and pressed her mouth against her shoulder, her cry of satisfaction muffled against Regina's silky skin.

"You're driving me crazy, woman!" Emma panted, arching her body against the brunette's, her nails digging into her skin. "I've never felt like this before.."

She kissed every inch of exposed flesh she could find and felt her legs shaking. Her inner thighs were soaking wet, and she couldn't stop herself from rubbing back and forth against the brunette's thigh, spreading her juices. She inhaled sharply, hissing Regina's name, silently asking for more.

Her breathing heavy and uneven, as if she'd been running. And she _was_ running, from her grief, from her fear, from everything that hurt. And the fact that she was moving towards love, made her run even faster.

"I haven't even started yet, my dear.." Regina purred, slipping her hand between the blonde's thighs, "I want you to feel as good as you make me feel. I want you to _feel_ how much I love you.."

Regina shivered when she dragged her fingers through Emma's folds, gasping softly with the feel just how wet she was for her. It aroused her to no end and she licked the blonde's pulse point, her thumb sliding up to rub at the apex of her sex.

"I want you to _know_ and _feel_ it in every inch and every part of you.."

She slowly, languorously, drew her fingers up the length of her slit, tracing at the slick curvature of her lips. And then those two fingers slipped deep inside the blonde, eliciting a strangled moan from her throat. Her sex stretched and pulsed around the brunette's fingers and she groaned in pleasure.

She moved her fingers in and out, slowly, erotically, swiping her thumb back and forth across her swollen but to intensify the feeling. The blonde arched against her hand, her pleasure now an agony.

"I _need_ you to _feel_ , Emma…" she breathed against her lips, "Just let me take care of you.."

The blonde opened her lips slightly as Regina ran her fingertips softly over them, and followed it with her mouth. All she heard was the soft sigh of Emma's shaky breath as her lips brushed lightly against hers, teasing their outline with the tip of her tongue, before nipping them.

For just a moment, she claimed the blonde's mouth in a deep, passionate kiss. Emma moaned and kissed her back, meeting the strokes of her tongue with her own, her body almost undulating against Regina's. The blonde curled her fist into the sheet beneath her and moved against her, her hips rocking, settling into a fast, hard rhythm that she matched with her hand.

She sucked Emma's bottom lip into her mouth, licking it with the tip of her tongue, then let it slip out between her teeth, scraping it gently. The blonde groaned and tangled her fingers in Regina's hair, staring up at the brunette, her eyes dark and flashing pure liquid fire.

"You're all I feel, Regina.." she whispered breathlessly, and lifted her hand to touch her lover's face. "You're all I want.."

Regina was still watching her, her gaze so intense the blonde nearly squirmed against her. She ran her shaking fingers through her dark hair and cupped the back of Regina's neck, drawing her closer, their lips just inches apart. Her other hand slipping between the brunette's legs, not taking the time to linger, to tease.

 _She was already too close._

A deep moan rumbled through Regina's chest, and she buried her free hand in Emma's hair.

"I want us to share this feeling.." the blonde panted, as her fingers eased inside her lover, the heel of her palm pressed up against her clit, wet and swollen with need.

 **TBC**


	37. Chapter 37

**Bleed for me - Part Thirty Seven**

* * *

They had made love until they were both too exhausted to move, and fell into a blissful slumber, their bodies tangled together as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Emma's head was resting against the brunette's chest, hearing her heart beating in a steady rhythm.

She traced her fingertips over Regina's flat stomach, raising goosebumps on her honey colored skin everywhere she touched. She could have sworn she heard her purr, and felt the low rumble in her chest, vibrating against her cheek.

She smirked and slowly lifted her head to look up at the brunette. Her heartbeat picked up as their gazes locked. Regina was staring at her like she was the most precious thing she'd ever seen, her eyes so unguarded, so soft, as a shiver made its way down her spine.

"How do you feel?" the brunette asked, her desire for the blonde barely controllable evidenced in the timbre of her voice. She smiled tenderly, finding the blonde utterly irresistible in her sleepy state.

Emma chuckled a little underneath her breath, her eyes burning into the brunette's. "Do you really need to ask?"

She playfully winked and grinned sheepishly up at her lover. She noticed that this time, though the brunette still smiled warmly, she let some sadness into her face. Her deep brown eyes changed from piercing to something else. A combination of emotions mingled in her expression, each with its own unmistakable distinction, but there was one in particular that made her breath catch in her throat.

She could tell that Regina was still dealing with an emotion so raw and deep, that she felt compelled to say something that would ease her mind. To let her know that she wouldn't have to worry anymore. She reached out a hand and gently cupped her lover's cheek, bringing her eyes back to hers.

"I will _never_ leave you.." she whispered, seeing the brunette's pupils dilate with wonder.

Regina opened and closed her mouth a few times, completely moved with Emma's words. Wondering once again if the blonde was able to read her mind. As if she was meant to _know_ her in a deep way. Like Emma's spirit knew her in ways that she couldn't comprehend.

"I'm not easy to love, Emma.." she finally managed to say in a constricted voice. "I know what a terrible person I've been. But I'm going to do everything within my power to be the person you want and deserve. I want to make you happy.."

Emma frowned and there was genuine sadness in her eyes, as she released a deep, shaky breath. She shook her head and took the brunette's hands in her own.

"Regina.." she breathed, her eyes filled with unshed tears. "I love _everything_ about you! And I don't want you to change a single thing about yourself! God, how can you even think that? I love you, so much!"

She tightened her grip around the brunette's hands and when she returned the grasp, she continued. "You're _not_ a bad person. You just made some bad decisions. Why can't you see that?"

Regina's eyes filled with tears that she tried to choke back as a deep sob threatened to escape. A deep gulp of air allowed her to gain control as she stared up again. She quivered under Emma intense gaze, her eyes expressing far more emotion than any person should be allowed to have.

"I need you to do one thing for me.." Emma whispered after a moment, when she realized the brunette wasn't going to answer.

Regina released the shaking breath she'd been holding and nodded slowly. "Anything.."

"You have to stop punishing yourself.." the blonde stated softly, yet persuasively. "You've suffered enough, maybe even too much. And I think it's time to bring this to an end. It's time to forgive. Like _really_ forgive. Forgive the fates if you will. But mostly forgive _yourself_.."

Regina gasped in shock, Emma's words piercing straight through her. She knew the blonde was right and she wanted to let go of her guilt so badly, but it had been so much a part of her life that she didn't know if she could.

"It was punishment.." she choked out, her voice crackled. "Punishment for all the horrible things I've done.."

"I know.." Emma whispered almost inaudible, her expression filled with love, compassion and understanding. "But you can't keep using that as an excuse, Regina. You had every right to be angry, and I'm sorry for what happened to you, I truly am. But we all lost something too, and we cannot make up for lost time.."

Her voice drifting off as she paused, keeping her eyes fixated on the brunette's face. When she started to look away, she stopped her, cupping her face in both hands. She knew Regina had heard her unspoken words, she didn't need to point out where she was referring to. She didn't need to make things harder than they already were.

She stared intently at her lover's eyes as she continued, "You're wasting away day after day, punishing yourself for something you cannot possibly change. If you truly feel you have destroyed so many lives, do you think you can make up for that by wasting a second?"

Regina's eyes flashed with so many emotions the blonde couldn't begin to sort them all out.

"Let it go, Regina.." she whispered, gently brushing the tears from her cheeks. "You don't have to pretend with me.. I will not betray you or make things worse for you. I'm not judging you either. I'm just here to help you in any way that I can. And I won't run when you're trying to push me away because you're afraid of being close to someone.."

Regina's heart skipped a beat, seeing the passionate conviction in the blonde's eyes, hearing the absolute sincerity ringing in her voice as she continued.

"You're afraid if you actually care, then you'll fall apart, and everything will hurt.. Well, that's _not_ how it works.. Because I won't let that happen. I _won't_ run from you. I never have, and I never will."

Regina almost threw herself at the blonde and wrapped her arms tightly around her, as though needing to release her emotions she couldn't express in any other way. Emma sighed and melted into her embrace, clinging onto each other like their lives depended on it, listening to the sounds of their beating hearts and breathing lungs.

After a long moment, they parted, their eyes locking once again. Regina cleared her throat and fumbled with her hands.

"I'm quite sure they won't.." she started quietly, considering her next words carefully. "But what if your parents won't approve?"

"They will.." Emma instantly countered, and flashed her a reassuring smile.

Regina returned her smile, briefly, before her face faltered and she looked away. "But what if they won't?"

Emma waited until Regina looked up at her again. "I don't need their approval. The fact is that when I have my own approval, _and Henry's_ , I'm happy, and I don't need anyone else's. I want to be with you, Regina.."

She leaned in until her lips were inches from the brunette's. "You're so beautiful.."

It was voiced with so much affection that Regina felt it in the very core of her being. She gasped when their lips finally met. It wasn't a kiss of primal need, the ones they'd shared all night. It was a kiss of gentleness. Of beautiful desire. Of a deep craving. Her mouth was so soft, and she was trembling at the amazing sensation of the blonde's tongue brushing over hers. Warm, soft, intimate. An offer, _a gift_ , not a ruthless demand that was forcing a response.

 **TBC**


	38. Chapter 38

**Bleed for me - Part Thirty Eight**

 _I'm not sure whether I'm able to write the following days, but I'll continue as soon as possible. Enjoy today's chapter and have a great weekend!_

* * *

After Regina showered and dressed, she slowly descended the stairs. She took little steps, holding onto the railing and testing with each step to make sure she had solid ground. She felt nauseous and lightheaded, terrified beyond description ever since she'd exit the bathroom just minutes ago.

She had been expecting to see Emma waiting for her on the bed, but was shocked to find it empty. Her whole body had reacted in a way she couldn't handle, as panic and anxiety overwhelmed every thought in her head. Within seconds, her entire world quiet literally turned upside down. She'd sunk onto the bed, overcome by the force of her emotions, staring numbly around.

For a moment she was sure the blonde finally ran away from her, that she'd changed her mind. That she regretted what had happened between them, _the one thing she feared the most_. She broke into deep and convulsive sobs, feeling a strange numbness stealing up her legs and into her arms and body.

She knew she had to get her feelings under control, terrified that her fragile heart would shatter. But the mere thought of losing Emma again, after the time they spent together, after connecting in every single possible way, was enough to drive her insane.

But a tiny flicker of hope had flared within her when she noticed a whiff of something she had never smelled before. _Not in her house, anyway._ A sweet scent of breakfast that brought her off balance, then it made her gasp.

 _Emma? Is that you? You didn't leave?_

A quiet humming sound brought her back to reality as she moved slowly down the hall toward the kitchen. She inhaled a deep breath and tried to regain her earlier peaceful feeling, but her stomach clenched painfully and she reached out to lean against the wall.

 _What's wrong with me?_

Her feet wobbled as she tried to steady herself, a wave of panic coursing through her body. A sense of helplessness was becoming so real and overpowering, that she wanted to cry out for help. If only she weren't too proud to ask for help. She never asked for these things, they were beneath her.

But she realized there was one person who always helped her without ever being asked. And she silently begged to find that same woman in her kitchen, to ease her pain, both physical and emotional.

She willed her magic to strengthen herself, but it resisted her, feeling a knot forming in the pit of her stomach. She gritted her teeth when it was followed by a buzzling feeling, like some kind of vibration. She froze, her breath refusing to leave her lungs.

She didn't move for several long seconds, slowly releasing the breath she'd been holding. Her hands were shaking and her head spun, as she fought the building urge to throw up. Her eyes misting with tears when she tried to move, and she held her breath against the pain swirling though her as she stood.

It took every bit of willpower she could muster, but she somehow managed to make it to the kitchen. She came to a halt in the doorway when she found Emma, wrapped in one of her old bathrobes, standing over the stove cooking. Although her body felt frozen, her heart instantly warmed at the sight of the blonde.

She leaned against the doorframe and felt the sensation of pure and overwhelming relief throughout her chest. For a moment she just stared, unblinking, barely breathing. Her mere presence took her breath away and ignited her inner strength, a smile tugging at her lips. She knew the kitchen wasn't one of the blonde's favorite places to be, and she didn't like to cook. And yet, she moved around with a smile on her face as if she belonged there.

She sighed and struggled to deal with her emotions. It seemed so right to have this woman in her house, so natural to have her know her personal, intimate space. As a matter of fact, just having the blonde around felt totally right to her.

Her heart skipped a beat when Emma caught sight of her. Her whole face lit up when she spotted the brunette leaning against the doorframe, her sparkling eyes boring deeply into Regina's.

"Hey!" she exclaimed happily, beaming.

Regina wanted to cry at the way she looked at her, her eyes twinkling with affection, smiling the most beautiful smile.

"Hi.." she croaked, unable to keep her chills at bay.

Emma's face fell when she noticed Regina's expression and stilled her movements. She frowned and observed the brunette closely, "Regina? What's wrong?"

The brunette's eyes followed her as she walked towards Regina, still leaning against the frame, studying her face as if preparing for something. She stopped in front of the brunette and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, her brows furrowed in concern.

Regina gasped at the blonde's sudden proximity and her senses exploded. All she could do was stand there, gazing at her, desperately wanting her to move closer but also petrified that she would. She kept staring into her emerald eyes that were studying her intently, her heart hammering in her chest.

"Are you okay?" the blonde whispered again.

They stared at each other in silence and Regina knew she had to tell Emma what was bothering her. But she couldn't, she didn't want to hurt her. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, feeling another wave of nausea flooding through her. She shook her head, not trusting her voice to work properly.

Emma tilted her head a little sideways, and her eyebrows went from concerned to puzzled and confused. Her hand slowly dropped from the brunette's cheek, her eyes widening in shock as realization suddenly dawned on her.

"You thought I left you…" she breathed slightly above a whisper, but it was more a statement than a question.

Regina sucked in a breath and for a moment, the blonde just stared at her. Her eyes flashing with a vulnerability that made her shiver, a glimmer of emotion she still didn't believe she deserved. Then tears filled her eyes and she looked as if she'd just been floored by the same gut punch that had left Regina feeling sick.

"Just like that? Without even saying goodbye?" she choked out incredulously, as she tried to fight her tears.

Regina shook her head, wanting to deny the evidence that was written in her eyes. "No I-"

"Yes, you did.." Emma instantly cut her off, her expression wounded. She moved a little closer, but didn't touch her, her eyes burning into the brunette's.

"God, Regina.. _Seriously_? What do I have to do to make you believe in me? I. Won't. _Ever_. Leave. You!"

Regina flinched from the intensity of the blonde's gaze, the fear and desperation so clearly visible, almost begging for the answer.

"Just tell me what to do!" she pleaded, moving even closer.

"Emma…" Regina gasped, gently grabbing the blonde's hand. She didn't miss the way Emma's breath hitched at her touch.

"You don't have to do anything. That's not what I meant at all, my dear. Because I _do_ believe in you. It's just… hard for me to keep up with all the changes in my life. And one of the things that makes it most difficult is my tendency to assume the worst and begin to act on that basis rather than to face my fears.."

She swallowed around the lump in her throat and closed her eyes for a brief moment. "I'm just so afraid that I'm going to wake up one day, and this will have all been a dream.."

She opened her eyes again as she felt the blonde's breath on her face, just before their lips connected. The kiss was exquisitely tender, just the soft brush of Emma's lips against hers and her remarkable gentle fingers caressing her cheek.

"This is not a dream, Regina.." the blonde breathed against her lips, "because to me, this is more real than anything I've ever felt before.."

Regina met the blonde's gaze without blinking and she felt a slow shiver work its way down her spine. She pressed her lips against Emma's again and murmured, "I know.."

She finally allowed herself to believe that it was really happening, allowed herself to feel the blonde's tongue press between her lips, feel her mouth, hot and sensually demanding. A shudder of pleasure went through her as the kiss deepened.

She clutched her bathrobe, her body swaying, trembling. Their tongues stroking, teasing, dueling, as soft moans filled the air around them. They moved gently together, both their bodies melting beautifully, sensually.

A faint, almost imperceptible glow surrounded them, radiating off of them. Purple and white, mingling together, producing a bright and unique hue. Vibrating in a rhythm, the rhythm of two heartbeats coming together, until they beat in perfect harmony.

"Jesus.." Emma panted when they parted to breathe, "this is _fucking_ real.."

Regina smirked and rolled her eyes at her choice of words. "You're quite right, dear. Because that… _word_.. doesn't exist in my mind.."

Emma grinned sheepishly and pressed a gently kiss to the tip of Regina's nose. She was about to come up with a teasing retort, when the brunette made a strangled sound and winched. She clutched her stomach and squeezed her eyes shut as hard as she could, doubling over in pain.

"Regina!"

 **TBC**


	39. Chapter 39

**Bleed for me - Part Thirty Nine**

 _I'm sorry for the late update, I've been incredibly busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll update as soon as possible. Thanks again for your support, you are amazing!_

* * *

"Regina!" Emma yelled and surged forward inhumanly quickly to grab the brunette's arm. "What's wrong with you?"

Another wave of dizziness swayed her and Regina held onto the blonde, who was staring at her with those deeply concerned eyes. Her face pale and startled, and she looked on the verge of tears.

She gasped as a surge of heat raced up her spine, sizzling across her nerve endings. She stared at the blonde's hand on her arm, just a touch, but it felt as if thousands volts of energy surged through her fingers and into her body. Feeling the soothing power of Emma's magic, wave after soothing wave.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply a few times before speaking.

"I'm fine, Emma.."

 _But what if she wasn't?_

That possibility frightened her. _Badly._ Because she knew what the pain meant, she instantly recognized it. She closed her eyes, aching as memories flooded her. How she intended to hurt her mother, but instead destroyed herself by drinking the potion. She suffered ever since, the aftereffects had been the most painful part.

She could no longer conceive a child and she no longer had a perspective on her life. She became even more bitter and self-destructive. The darkness inside her had kept on growing and swallowed her whole, feeling complete despair, totally hopeless and yet incredibly powerful.

But right now, that same pain, felt entirely different. Despite the physical distress it caused, it felt so _good_ to her. Almost as if her wounds were healing, as if the curse had been somehow reversed.

 _Could that possibly be true?_

"I think you're not okay!" Emma cried out, breaking her train of thought.

She could feel the brunette's reaction, the way she trembled, and she looked at her as if she was holding something back. For a brief moment they stared at each other, her whole body tense as she waited for Regina's response. But the brunette continued to stare down at her hand and didn't answer, and Emma wasn't sure what to make of it.

She released a frustrated sigh and released her grip, clenching her hands into fists at her sides, averting her eyes from Regina's face. She missed the look of anxiety in the brunette's eyes when she broke their connection and took a few steps back.

"Emma, wait.." Regina gasped, grabbing the blonde's wrist to stop her from walking away.

Emma's eyes snapped up to meet the brunette's, and Regina cringed at the dejected look on her face. She wanted to talk to her so badly, but she had no idea what was happening. And when that tiny bit of hope flickered inside her again, she knew she should tamp it down.

"I'm sorry.." she choked out, still holding the blonde's wrist tightly, as warm shivers continued to run through her body.

Emma's features softened a little and her taut muscles relaxed at her touch. Her emerald eyes scanning the brunette's face as she slowly slipped her hand in Regina's.

"I just wasn't feeling well.." the brunette whispered, touching her stomach unconsciously. "But I'm feeling better now.."

Emma narrowed her eyes and glanced down at the brunette's hand that was still flattened against her stomach. A frown briefly crossed her features before she looked up into Regina's eyes again.

"If you don't want to talk to me about something, it's alright to tell me that you don't want to talk about it.. But you know you can tell me if something's wrong, if there's anything, you know, on your mind.."

Her voice held a softness, a vulnerability Regina had always noticed when the blonde seemed unsure of herself. Unable to read the brunette fully, not knowing what she intended to do, but getting caught up in the push-pull battle inside her.

"I know, dear.." she whispered reassuringly, softly squeezing Emma's hand. "But I'm fine, really.."

She could tell that the blonde's inner lie detector didn't flare red, because she settled with her answer, a relieved smile tugging at her lips. She mirrored Emma's smile and took a step forward, softly pulling the blonde into her embrace.

She buried her face against the blonde's neck and closed her eyes. Emma's strong arms encircled her, holding her tightly, as if she'd never let go. Regina sighed and felt how her body relaxed as the pain slowly diminished.

She didn't lie, because she truly did feel better. But she wasn't ready to actually talk about her own curse yet, whether or not broken. _She needed answers first._ She couldn't bear to get her hopes up just to have them dashed.

* * *

Emma's heart was pounding wildly and once again she questioned her own sanity, as she stared blankly at the wooden door in front of her. She tried to prepare herself for the daunting task ahead, the inevitable conversation with her family she'd give anything to avoid.

 _How was she supposed to tell her parents that she was in love with Regina? The woman whom her parents believed to be their former arch enemy? And how would Henry react?_

But despite her fears, she realized there was no way her feelings would ever change, no matter what they would say. She glanced at Regina and saw the nervousness flicker across her deep brown eyes. She briefly wondered if the brunette realized how transparent she was, as her usual mask slipped back into place.

They had arrived at the Charming loft a few minutes ago, and yet they were still standing by the front door. They stood in silence, both lost in their own thoughts, their shoulders touching. A deep frown creased the blonde's face as she mentally prepared herself for what was shortly to come. She tensed all muscles in her body and inhaled several times.

 _Here we go…_

She held out her hand for Regina to grab, and sighed when the brunette's fingers slipped between her own. Instantly strengthened, comforted at the touch. The brunette shivered and held her breath, already feeling on edge for even trying. Their eyes locked for a short moment, seeking the courage and confidence to proceed. They both nodded once, before Emma reached out with her free hand to open the door.

When they entered the loft, three heads snapped in their direction, a gasp coming with them. If the circumstances had been different, Emma would have laughed at their shocked expressions. Especially Snow, whose eyes almost seemed to pop out of her head, her eyes lingering on the place where their hands were still connected.

"Emma!" Snow and David gasped in unison.

"Mom!" Henry exclaimed as her ran over to hug her.

Emma caught him in her arms and released a choked breath, as they clung to each other. She felt him shudder and gently cradled him against her chest, her eyes tearing up. She hadn't even realized how much she'd missed it, _missed him_. She felt so grateful to be able to hold him close at last, freely. Part of her had wondered whether she'd ever be able to do that again.

"Are you okay?" he whispered shakily, still holding on tightly.

Her eyes flashed to Regina's briefly and her breath hitched at the look of pure happiness in her brown eyes. But her body looked completely frozen, as if she wasn't breathing. Her hand still held a little away from her body, fingers outstretched. As if she'd been frozen in the moment their hands were pulled apart.

"I'm fine, kid.." she muttered into his hair, her eyes still fixated on the brunette.

She had to fight the urge to reach out to Regina again, to sooth her obviously jangled nerves. She flashed the brunette a comforting smile in an attempt to set her mind at ease, and watched closely as her body seemed to relax just a little.

She startled when someone placed a hand on her shoulder, a soft, almost tentative touch. She dragged her gaze away from Regina and found her mother's eyes studying her intently, her hand trembling on her shoulder.

"Emma, is that really.. _you_?" she whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

Still holding his mother with both arms, Henry pulled back to look at Emma. She flashed him a soft smile, before she gazed up into Snow's eyes, slowly nodding her head.

Snow gasped as a single tear made its way down her cheek, shifting her attention between Emma and Regina, looking for some kind of confirmation.

"How- How is that even possible?" she stuttered, her eyes wide open in confusion.

David appeared beside his wife and wrapped his arm around her waist, his shocked eyes solely focused on his daughter. Almost instantly Snow's body softened and she leaned into him, and for the first time Emma understood their physical connection. She recognized the unconscious movements, the way their bodies seemed to melt together naturally.

And it had always made her feel awkward and uncomfortable, or maybe even disgusted, to watch their affections being displayed. But right now, her body was begging for that same comfort and closeness. Feeling the strong, uncontrollable pull towards Regina, her eyes unconsciously searching the brunette's.

"Regina saved me.." she stated quietly, her voice cracked and thick with emotion.

 **TBC**


	40. Chapter 40

**Bleed for me - Part Thirty Fourty**

 _Enjoy today's chapter and I truly want to thank you for sticking with this story. You all are amazing!_

* * *

"Regina saved me.." Emma stated quietly, her voice cracked and thick with emotion.

She felt the brunette's gaze on her, like a physical touch, with an intensity that made her shiver. Their eyes rested on each other for a moment, completely oblivious to the confused and shocked gazes upon them. Regina offered her a smile so gentle, so sincere that Emma momentarily forgot how to breathe.

She flinched as soon as Henry moved out of her embrace, his eyes wide in wonder, glistering with tears of joy.

"She did?" he cried out, shifting his gaze between Emma and Regina. "I knew it!"

For a split second he hesitated, before he threw his arms around the brunette in a crushing embrace. Regina gasped and her eyes widened briefly, still unused to affection. Once again stunned into silence, barely able to believe that he truly cared about her.

She closed her eyes and reveled in the feeling, gently stroking his hair. For so many years, she hadn't known how to show or return affection, because she had not received it as a child. But right in this very moment, she realized that she was finally ready to step out on faith and try her hand at love again.

 _With Henry, with_ _Emma_. _Her family…_

"How?" Snow gasped, unable to mask her shock, her brows lifting.

Regina stiffened and felt Henry's grip tighten around her waist, as if he somehow sensed her unease. She held onto him, keeping herself physically steady. Her mind was spinning with the possible outcome and consequences, terrified to answer that loaded question.

She glanced up at Emma, only to find her eyes already boring into hers, her expression shocked and panicked. Almost as if she was trying to give her a signal that she herself didn't really have the nerve to tell him first. But before she got the chance to answer, she noticed the little grin on Henry's face.

Every adult in the room froze in place, when he whispered, practically shaking with excitement, "True loves kiss?"

A moment of complete, utter silence fell upon them, as everyone seemed to hold their breath. As the seconds ticked away, all eyes shifted back and forth between Regina and Emma, waiting for one of them to speak up and explain what in the hell happened.

Emma stood frozen, and was stunned that she didn't keel over right then and there from a heart attack, the way her heart was so wildly galloping inside of her chest. She could literally hear it pounding all the way up inside both ears.

She dared a glance at Regina, catching a glimpse of her face. Her cheeks were flushed a deep red, and no matter how hard she tried to hide it, her flashing dark eyes revealed every emotion. And even if she wanted to, there was no use denying how she really felt. Because her brown orbs were shining so clearly, Emma didn't think she could hide anything in them.

 _Not even from her parents._

Holding her breath, Regina stared up at the blonde, waiting but not particularly wanting for any of them to answer that question. But at the same time, she couldn't control the sensations that were slowly taking over her mind. She blushed deeply and felt her heart flutter when she looked into Emma's eyes, and saw the complete and utter adoration on her face when she stared right back at her.

Without meaning to, she found herself nodding, drawing in a deep breath. She was more than a little surprised when she heard a chuckle escape the blonde's lips.

"Something like that.." Emma's voice broke the quiet stillness in the room.

Regina's eyes drifted around nervously, stopping on each person to gauge their reaction. Henry just beamed and seemed ready to burst with joy. David's face paled dangerously and seemed torn between crying and laughing. And Snow appeared to be puzzled, bringing her right hand up to her chest. But Regina also caught the resignation in her eyes, and somehow it was as if she had _known_ all along.

"True loves kiss?" David repeated, clearly surprised with the possibility. His voice was strangled, as if an invisible force was choking him.

He stared at them incredulously, then shifted his gaze towards his wife. But Snow didn't return his gaze, she kept her eyes trained on her daughter, her features unreadable.

Emma felt four sets of eyes boring into her, waiting for her response. She knew that these words would change her life in more ways than she could comprehend. Yet she felt no fear for what they would bring, because she knew that Regina stood on the other side of those promises.

 _She trusted her with her very life._

"Yes, dad.. Regina is my true love.."

As she spoke, the importance of each word pressed upon her. Staring deeply into the brunette's dark eyes who couldn't seem to tear her gaze away either.

"And I am hers.."

David gasped and ran a hand through his hair, leaving it on the back of his neck. There was a deep frown on his forehead as he tried to process his daughters words.

"How.. I-I thought.." he stuttered, but the words died in his throat, once again searching his wife's eyes.

In the meantime, Henry went to the blonde and wrapped his arms around her waist. He smiled up at her and Emma returned his smile, as his arms drew her closer. She reveled in the warmth of his embrace, and the warmth that settled inside her.

She wanted to cry his name, feeling overwhelmed by his acceptance, and for a moment she forgot her parents presence. Her eyes fixated on Regina, seeing relief washing over her face. But something else flashed in her bottomless brown eyes, that same hint of vulnerability she had glimpsed a few moments ago, as the brunette averted her gaze to look at Snow.

In a move that surprised them both, Snow surged forward and wrapped her arms around the stunned brunette. Emma's breath hitched and she watched Regina stiffen momentarily, a helpless look in her eyes. Part of her wanted to reach out to her, but the other part of her wanted to lose herself in the extraordinary sight overhead. She wanted the brunette to lose herself in the embrace, to hold on, if only for a few moments.

Regina's heart stopped the moment Snow's body met hers, as she pulled her into a tight embrace. She lost control over everything, her body, her limbs, her sense of reality. And when she heard the woman whispering, "thank you", she couldn't stop a deep sob escaping from deep within her.

She found herself returning Snow's hug and didn't even try to stop her tears. Snow simply held her, and the brunette allowed herself to surrender herself completely. Amazed beyond belief by the recent turn of events, not nearly ready for the overwhelming gesture she'd never dared to hope for.

But at this point, she'd given up trying to even guess how the woman would respond, since nearly everything took her by surprise in one way or another.

"Thank you.." she whispered, before her mind could fully process what she was thanking her for. For her hug, for her acceptance, _for Emma_?

Her eyes fluttered open and locked on Emma's face, their eyes meeting again with an emotional intensity that Regina had never experienced. They were both wrapped up in somebody else's arms, yet she'd never felt closer to the blonde. They exchanged the most beautiful smile, before the Emma mouthed _I love you_ to her.

Another tear made its way down her cheek and she hoped her eyes conveyed the emotions she needed them to. She knew the blonde caught her silent words, as her eyebrows seemed to frown, while her lips and eyes were smiling.

 **TBC**


	41. Chapter 41

**Bleed for me - Part Forty One**

 _ **This will be the final chapter of this story, but there will follow an epilogue. I'm so incredibly grateful to all of you who have supported me throughout this story. You are amazing and I can't thank you enough.**_

* * *

One month later

The sun was unusually bright as Emma drove through town, patrolling the streets of Storybrooke, past the library and Gold's pawn shop that had been recently reopened. She glanced through her windshield as people were just now beginning to move about the small town.

A slight breeze came in through the open window and she inhaled a deep breath, smelling the salty sea air, as she hummed along with the last notes of a song on the radio. She caught a glimpse of her own reflection in the rear view mirror, her sparkling emerald eyes and serene expression. An expression she grew accustomed to, ever since the darkness left her body. _Ever since Regina had set her free._

 _Regina…_

 _Beautiful, strong, loving Regina…_

It had been just one month ago that they finally confessed their feelings for each other. She had no idea what to expect, but it turned out to be so much more than anything she'd imagined even in her wildest dreams.

There were no more walls, no more secrets between them, no part of their lives they had to conceal anymore. The last shreds of cover had been torn away and they faced each other as they truly were. Two women who'd been through hell and back together, lovers to whom the ability to love and attach had been miraculously returned. Emma no longer felt the nagging tug of loneliness and rejection, she'd found the missing link in her life once and for all.

Although she hadn't moved in with Regina, she spent most of her evenings at Mifflin Street. Cherishing their time together as a family and loving her late night hours alone with the brunette, revelling in their newfound love and intimacy.

She enjoyed every single moment together to the fullest extent possible, still amazed by the sheer radiant uncontained happiness she felt. And every time she left the mansion early in the morning for work, she was overwhelmed with the burning desire to stay, to never leave again.

A feeling so foreign, so intense, that it scared her. She was afraid to move, wishing she could just freeze time so it would last forever, so she'd never have to lose the happiness she felt. But she knew deep inside her that no matter how many times it was tested, this happiness would always endure as long as she was with Regina.

Their love seemed to grow deeper and stronger with each passing day, and she often marveled at the way her life had turned out. Who would have thought that she would find love in the arms of a woman who was once upon a time feared as the _Evil Queen_?

In moments they were entwined in each other's arms again, their bodies seeking the sweet fullness only the other could give. Caught up in the wonder of the brunette's touch, the amount of passion overwhelming every cell in her body. Every sensation was magnified by the bond they shared, shooting through her with every single touch and caress.

But their relationship felt right on so many levels and it was far more than just a physical connection. She could feel it deep in her soul. The emotional part was more than she ever could have imagined, so deep and all-consuming.

A bright smile unconsciously beamed on her radiant face as she found herself driving past Regina's house. She stared up at the huge, white mansion, that already felt more like a home to her than any house she'd ever lived in. Her eyes scanning the windows, hoping to catch a glimpse of her stunning girlfriend.

Her foot seemed to have a mind of its own, as it pressed down onto the brake pedal. She gasped when the car halted abruptly, clenching the steering wheel with a white knuckled grip. Within seconds she exited her car and nearly ran towards the porch, feeling an almost physical pull, but the sensations seemed to come from inside her rather than outside.

When she reached the house, she took her key from her jeans pocket and inserted it into the lock. Her hands were trembling slightly, the way they always did whenever the brunette was near. Feeling her smile spread even wider as she opened the door, and glanced around the foyer.

She softly closed the door and stood in complete silence for a moment, focusing on the brunette's presence, but there was no sound from inside to indicate anyone was home. She glanced at her watch and briefly wondered if she'd already left, when she heard footsteps approaching from the floor above. Her heart skipped a beat and a shiver crept up her spine, as she turned her gaze and watched the brunette appear at the top of the stairs.

Regina stopped and she looked down at the blonde, her eyes widened in shock. Emma's breath hitched when she saw the brunette's face, as it was clear that she had been crying. Strands of her hair were stuck to her flushed cheeks and the rims of her eyes were red.

"Emma.." Regina choked out and visibly tried to compose herself. Her lips lifted, but the smile never reached her eyes.

"Hi.." the blonde breathed, keeping her eyes fixated on Regina.

Trying to establish what happened between 06.00 a.m. and 07.30 a.m. , when she had left the brunette, still curled up soundly asleep in their bed.

"I didn't expect you.." Regina croaked out as she began descending the steps slowly.

Emma unconsciously took a step forward with every intention of taking the brunette into her arms, to soothe whatever was bothering her.

"No, I know.." she said quietly, her eyes never leaving Regina's. "But I needed to see you.."

Her lips set in a nervous smile as she reached out her hand for the brunette to take. A sudden rush of anxiety shot through her when their hands touched, feeling Regina's cold and clammy palm, trembling in her own.

"Are you okay?" she breathed, unable to hide her concern.

Regina looked up at her, her brown eyes shining more brightly than ever. The tears that had moistened her eyes were now spilling freely down her cheeks. Smiling the most pure, beautiful smile, the vein in her forehead throbbing and prominent. The energy practically radiating off of her in waves.

"Yes… I'm more than okay.." she whispered shakily, squeezing the blonde's hand, seeing the confusion swirling in Emma's eyes.

She inhaled shakily, fully aware that the next few seconds would change _everything_. Realizing the weight of the words as they poured out of her mouth, gripping the blonde's hand tightly as if to anchor herself.

"I'm pregnant.."

Emma gasped sharply at the sudden pain in her chest and her emerald eyes almost popped out of her head. Bouncing back and forth between the brunette's, her mouth gaping open. She froze in place, almost statue like, although her chin couldn't seem to stop quivering. She tried to speak, but though her lips shaped the brunette's name, her voice died away in a husky whisper.

Her head thudded madly, her mind slowly filling with awful questions she already knew she didn't want to know the answers to. Terrified to hear who the father of her child was, afraid of the consequences, terrified that she would leave her to be with Robin. Terrified to spent the rest of her life close to her, yet just out of reach.

"H-How long?" she choked out, looking up into the brunette's eyes again.

Regina's smile slowly faded as she studied Emma's expression. Seeing the pain in her face, the raw devastation and confusion flashing through her emerald orbs, as she suddenly understood exactly what she'd said wrong. How her words must have sounded to the blonde, who repeatedly lost hope of ever being wanted or belonged anywhere.

The unspoken question hung between them, as loud as if Emma had shouted it, and Regina's heart broke for the blonde.

"Emma.." she breathed and reached out for her, stroking her cheek gently.

She looked so vulnerable, Regina could almost feel the anxiety emanating from her. Her bright eyes shining with tears, pleading the brunette to answer her question.

"A month…" she softly added, hoping Emma would understand what she was trying to say.

Emma just stared at her, her face pale and lined, her hand trembling in Regina's. She swallowed thickly, barely able to keep herself together.

"A month?" she whispered high-pitched.

Her eyes blinked a couple of times, as if she was trying to connect the dots, but at the same time, seemingly unable to comprehend the true meaning of the brunette's words.

A moment later, her eyes suddenly widened, filled with hope and shock all at the same time. A small, choked sob escaped her throat, as a warm tear coursed down her cheek. She looked up at the brunette, searching her eyes with tears in her own.

"When we…" she whispered, her voice trailing off. Her words sounding so much like everything she desperately wished to hear but her mind refused to believe.

Regina lifted her free hand and rested it on the blonde's shoulder, picking up a strand of her hair and twining it once.

"Yes, dear…" she softly clarified, holding Emma's gaze without blinking. Not wanting to miss out on a single second of her reaction.

"I believe you're my Savior, in every single way.."

For a long moment Regina looked into the blonde's eyes in that way of hers, so intently that Emma's breath caught. Feeling the brunette's hand sliding down her arm, her fingers gently smoothing over her leather sleeve, and although her skin was covered, leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake. Her heart was racing as she tried to make sense of the way everything had just shifted so quickly and immensely.

"I have no idea how, but _we_ are going to have a baby, my love.." Regina whispered, her voice raspy with emotion.

Emma blinked once, twice and once more, before she released the breath she'd been holding. Her lips parted with a dazzling smile, and her eyes dwelt on the brunette with a look so intense, so full of fathomless love and happiness, it was more than Regina's heart could bear.

"We're going to have a baby…" Emma echoed in barely more than a whisper, her voice filled with wonder.

Regina gasped when the blonde surged forward and threw her arms around her, hearing her cry of pure joy muffled against her neck, feeling her body shuddering against her own. But most of all, she felt a completeness finally overwhelming her incomplete, yearning heart. Such an intensity and pleasure she had never felt before. Hearing Emma's voice and her words inside her mind, bringing their journey full circle.

" _I made a wish that I didn't have to be alone.."_

" _Sister, you have no idea what I'm capable of.."_

" _She's not dying.."_

" _I think that this, whatever is between us needs to end.."_

" _I invited her.."_

" _You're right. I don't know what you feel.."_

" _You may not be strong enough, but maybe we are.."_

" _But if we teamed up. If you taught me.."_

" _Doesn't sound much like a happy ending.."_

" _But it won't be real.."_

" _With you, Regina. I always know when you're lying.."_

" _There you go. Telling the truth again.."_

" _That makes us unique. Or maybe even special.."_

" _You don't need a speech, you need a drinking buddy. Shots?"_

" _You've worked too hard to have your happiness destroyed.."_

" _Please, help me, Regina.."_

" _I'm not strong enough. I need you…"_

" _Be happy, Regina.."_

" _I just feel stronger whenever I'm around you.."_

" _You don't owe me anything, Regina.."_

" _Stop pretending that you don't feel this.."_

" _This is real and this is exactly the place where I want to be.."_

" _I'm so proud of you.. I really am.."_

"I love you, Regina.." Emma breathed in her ear, holding her even tighter. "I love you so very much.."

 **TBC**


End file.
